Unexpected Situations
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: Oneshot Collection: Danny and Dash find themselves in a lot of sexually awkward situations. At this point they just learned to roll with it. [Open to reviewer prompts]
1. Touching

**Summary:** _In Danny's mind, prom night wasn't suppose to be filled with so much touching..._

* * *

Danny wasn't too sure Dash was in his right of mind.

In fact, Danny was pretty sure Dash was down right insane right now. There was no explanation for this lapse in conscious thought other than insanity.

Because Dash was touching him... _touching_ touching him. And Danny wasn't sure how to deal with a horny Dash.

A confused whimper came from Danny and he wanted to smack himself for letting such a noise escape him. But Dash Baxter was _touching_ him damn it, in places he shouldn't be...In a _way_ he most certainly shouldn't.

Calloused hands ran down his chest, he could feel short nails scrape him over his now rumpled dress shirt. The hand went back up, thumbs brushed his nipples and be begged for Clockwork to just stop time long enough for Danny to wriggle out from under Dash and away from the broom closet he had subsequently been pulled into by the very confused and horny Dash.

And Danny could tell he was all hot and bothered, because that most defiantly wasn't an ecto-gun in his pants, pressing against his own very confused part of his anatomy that his buckled pants hid. The closet was too small for him to be able to shove Dash away and off him and still have enough time to open the locked closet door and run out like a mad man.

He would have to avoid the punch now, because surely someone, in the midst of all the happy prom goers, spiked it and that was why he was here. In a locked broom closet at school. With a horny Dash on top of him and pulling his tucked shirt out of his pants. Out of-what?

Danny looked back down at himself and ripped Dash's hands away from his shirt with flushed cheeks.

"What the hell Dash!" he hissed, cyan eyes narrowed. "Just stop, get off me!"

Dash, finally spoke. After five terribly confused and tingly minutes he spoke. Too bad he didn't like what he had to say.

"No way Fenton, I finally got you away from those friends of your and am totally not missing this chance!" he said, in a surprisingly much more sober sounding voice than he thought. Then he leaned down, and skittish as he already was, Danny turned his face away. It didn't help much. A hot, wet tongue flicked out from Dash's mouth and licked Danny's neck, right where his fast pulse was located. He couldn't help the gasp, he really wasn't expecting that, or the teeth that followed that nipped and his pale, cold skin.

A sound left him, it made Danny blush at his own reaction. Dash just nipped a little lower, sucked a little harder.

Danny's breath was uneven. What even was this?

"Dash...stop..." he breathed, fists clamped with white knuckles on the muscular blond's wide shoulders.

"I don't want to." was Dash's reply. Danny bit his lip as Dash's hot breath came up to his ear, he bit it and Danny squeaked. Oh geez that's embarrassing. Dash's triumphant groan reverberated through his teeth and on Danny's ear. A shiver wracked the black haired teenager as he bit his lip and squeezed his blue eyes shut. Hands moved down his chest, he arched into the touch with a silent moan. The large, hot hand slid lower, lower until it reached his slim hips and crawled under Danny's shirt.

The skin on skin contact must have done something to them both because Dash ground his pelvis against Danny's crotch hard and the half ghost welcomed it with with a high pitched whimper. The hands moved again, this time all the calluses scraped against Danny's smooth, muscled stomach, up to his chest. Thumbs brushed against his nipples, Danny arched into Dash's touch again as his mind glazed over and his thoughts momentarily ceases.

Heated lips found Danny's and the fog was cleared in his surprise. Cyan blinked up at dark violet-blue as deep as the abyss. Dash closed his eyes and kissed harder, hands rubbing Danny's chest in a way that made him squirm. The teenager on the floor squeezed his eyes shut again before moving his head away and ending the kiss, their breathing was hot and heavy now.

"I don't understand what going on!" The black haired halfa complained, he wriggled his legs, but all that proved to do was rile the teenager over him even more as Danny's thigh rubbed up against his erect present in Dash's pants. At the sound of an aroused groan, Danny quickly stopped his legs' movements. A blond head buried itself in the crook of Danny's neck.

"Don't stop doing...that, Fenton." he breathed hot breath over Danny's now nervously sweating neck. He gulped.

"I don't think so."

"Geez Fenton, can't you just live a little?"

Somehow Danny found this comment offensive, he was living...a little. He was already half dead.

"Dash Baxter if you do not give me at least some understanding as to why the hell you dragged me into a closet so you can molest me I...I'll call 'rape'" Danny threated. That got the blond jock thinking. He shot straight up and glared down at the flushed Fenton sibling and the little shimmer the dull old light bulb that gave off little light reflected. Danny's vivid eyes stared up at Dash and the downed teenager held an air of promise and challenge. Dash squeezed his eyes shut, the same painfully attractive image of Fenton under him burned through his eye lids. He ran large hands over his eyes and through his hair. He could feel the heat from his face, he was defiantly blushing too. The ache in his pants making him painfully aware of what he was up to. He just wished Danny could take it as it was.

A little prom quicky...during their senior prom.

Cut him some slack it was the most romantic thing he could think of other than asking and failing at getting Mr. Lancer to make Danny his lab partner for the rest of the school year. Or trying and failing to get the youngest Fenton member a thoughtful Christmas present even though they were not the holiday's biggest fan. Or even the attempt at actually asking the lithe teenager out to the prom, that promptly failed when he couldn't get even a word out.

Romance movies were his life, but for the life of him he sucked royally when it came to the real thing.

"Jesus Fenton, are you clueless to every person that has a thing for you?" he muttered to the one under him, his hazy eyes ran over the rumbled, pulled out shirt that was his doing and licked his lips to see he accidentally ripped out a button somewhere in the center, it was pulled up to his chest and gave the jock an eyeful of flat, pale stomach.

"What does my cluelessness have to do with anything?" Danny furrowed his brow. Dash smacked his hands over his face and groaned again. Is he serious? He flung his arms into the air.

"Everything! If you hadn't noticed, I have you pinned under me in a god damn broom closet, and I'm pretty much ravishing you!" he shouted. Danny's cheeks got impossibly red and Dash watched his adams apple move as he swallowed before the glare was back.

"And did you think before this whole thing occurred?" Danny waved his own hands at their position as if something was obviously wrong. Should he have brought mood music or something? Because even Dash would admit he thought of it for at least the first three minutes of planning this three weeks ago.

"Well yeah, lots!" Dash argued back. Danny gave him the same look he would give him their freshman year when Dash would give an admittedly dumb reason to wale on him.

"And did you ever once thing I didn't want to be ravished in a cramped broom closet in the middle of prom? Because it really wasn't on my to-do list today, not even under 'swing on the faux chandelier while Sia was playing'" Danny pointed out in that voice that told you were an idiot for everything. Dash scowled and leaned down closer to Danny, hands on either side of his head. Blue eyes blinked up at him before shifting to eye his arms suspiciously.

"So if I made another date to ravish you, you would comply?" he asked. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and just rolled his eyes.

"Dash, you're molesting me. I don't think this will ever warrant a second or even a first date."

"But you liked it." he pointed out with a smirk. That stopped the Fenton for all of twenty seconds before reaching over and flicking Dash in the nose.

"Ow!"

"That is neither here nor there, now seriously, get off me, my legs are going numb." Danny ordered. Dash again, was displeased with the out come of his careful planning, he shook his head.

"Just let me touch you a little more!"

"Nope."

"Then help me get rid of this!" he pointed down at his boner, Danny raised his brow then turned back up to Dash.

"I'm not the one getting overly excited about this situation, do it yourself." he shot back. Dash wanted to pull his hair out, he didn't think Fenton would be this hard to do stuff with. Before he could continue to argue with the skinny teenager, Fentons legs shifted. Dash's breath stopped almost instantly before looking down at his crotch and let out a shaky breath as Fenton's leg shifted higher and rubbed up gainst him. Dash bit his lip and turned a needy look to the culprit of this teasing.

Danny wore a sly smirk and lifted his leg just high enough to make Dash bite his lip to stifle his moans before lowering his leg back to the floor. Wide eyed and imploring the guy under him, Danny only shrugged.

"I never thought i turned you on Dash."

"Fuck Fenton, why did you stop?" he breathed. Danny shrugged again, the smirk gone. In it's place was a quizzical expression.

"You know...If you just wanted to get my attention you could have just asked me to prom instead of this...Because i don't know if you know...but this is kind of illegal."

"What? Teasing each other in a broom closet?"

"No, molesting someone in a broom closet."

There was a definitive silence that followed that statement.

"Soo..." Dash started, Danny gave him a questioning look. "Want to go to prom with me?"

Danny leaned back onto the dusty floor and laughed at the absolutely ludicrous way this conversation was going.

"Sure Dash, why the hell not?"


	2. Rubbing

**Summary:** _Never has a train ride been so uncomfortable in his entire life...Doesn't help much with Dash doing what he's doing either._

* * *

A field trip with his sophomore class to New York and funded by Vlad Masters himself should have been enough of a red flag for Danny to know something was bound to go wrong. Danny couldn't really believe that Vlad was finally accepting he was too much of a friutloop to ever have his mom and was apparently trying to fix things. Therapy with Jazz twice a week and getting one or two other cats to care for with Maddie-kitty. It sounded good on paper, but Danny still hadn't been to convinced the billionaire wouldn't try anymore convoluted schemes to either bring him to the dark side or kill him.

Vlad's reaction? To try and ease things over with expensive 'I'm Sorry' gifts. Like a full paid trip. To New freaking York. With his entire sophomore year to check out the science museums and planetarium. Danny doesn't understand what the halfa was thinking by cramming his entire year into a trip like this, but he had to admit that despite the annoyance and suspicion, Danny was having loads of fun with Sam and Tucker.

So maybe he will be a little easier of the friutloop...he's trying at least.

Right now students and guardians were meeting back down in the subway, it was the end of the second day of the trip and they were going to get on the subway to head back to the hotel (which was conveniently one of Vlad's business's). Sam and Tuck, on either side of him, talking animately about what they had seen or eaten today as everyone waited for the train to come. He laughed along as Sam called her two male friends idiots for not getting one thing or another. They joked and laughed and was honestly too tired to care if someone thought they were being obnoxious.

The roar of the train alerted the guardians that the train was coming and yelled over he students to remember what their stop was. The train stopped and doors opened, Danny was starting towards the entrance when a large figure bumped into him and made him crash into Tucker. Looking up to glare at whoever pushed him he was greeted with an equally scathing glare of Dash Baxter. The jock sneered.

"Watch where your going loser!" he grunted and pushed his way into the train. Danny rolled his eyes as Sam yelled back and Tucker asked if he was ok.

By the time everyone was on, the train car was packed and cramped. Students brushed up against each other and he could hear Paulina complaining about the unattractive touching her. Danny snorted and turned to lean against the metal wall in an attempt to make himself as small as possible.

Sam turned another way to speak with some fellow goths, while Tucker began giving all his attention to his PDA. Leaving Danny to his own until the train came to their stop. The heat of the train was uncomfortable with so many students packed in with each other, the thin teenager grunted as one guy crashed into his shoulder before being pulled back by his friends. Danny scowled and crossed his arms over himself, this was probably the only part he didnt like about the trip. Too many people, too close to him. Danny liked his space when around strangers and just didn't do well with crowds in general. Sighing, his shoulders hitched up, shrinking even more into himself if possible.

Closing his light eyes to keep himself calm, Danny almost didn't notice the sudden brush against his butt. Blue eyes shot open and his shoulders tensed. Did someone just-no, you're crazy Fenton. Danny shook his head, someone must have just done it by accident. Relaxing back into himself he exhaled deeply.

Then he felt it as the crowded students pushed more against him, a large hand cupping his ass. Red exploded onto his face and his lips parted in shock as his entire body tensed right back up. Blue eyes lowered, he couldn't see the hand that was cupping him, but he knew it was there. Danny bit his lip and squeaked when the hand was nudged by a particularly bumpy turn, it squeezed. Bewildered, the dark haired teen tried to shift away, move closer to Tucker or Sam. He looked up to the distracted dark skinned friend of his and tried to take a step closer, so the hand wasn't touching him anymore.

This was so weird, was he seriously being groped? On a train? The only ones even on this car were his teachers and classmates. Danny's eyes blinked rapidly to rid itself of the neon green glow that was threatening to over take him.

The person the hand belonged to must have moved closer, the hand that held him felt closer than ever as the hand got more insistent, rubbing, kneading. Danny's throat constricted. He wasn't sure what to do. Violent ghosts, bullies, his parents, Vlad...those he knew how to handle. Someone that was quite possibly one of his classmates molesting his backside? Does he scream? Shout for them to stop? But it was so embarrassing, what would anyone think if the class loser suddenly accused someone of groping him? It wouldn't end well, thats for sure. There was only one thing he really could do.

He tried to move away from he touch.

However, before he could, there was another jerky movement of the train and a figure was shoved, crushing him against the metal wall, the hand that had cupped a feel of him slid away.

Danny grunted as he tried to straighten himself against the figure that was practically on top of him. A hiss from over him informed him whoever was pressed up against him had hit their head, he saw the arm he faced moving up to rub their head.

Blue eyes blinked, a frown marring his pale features when he realized the other person was wearing a letterman jacket. Craning his neck up, Danny found himself looking up at the broad shouldered Dash Baxter. He frowned.

"Uh, Dash? Mind getting the heck off me?" Danny asked over the sound of chatting students. The blond jock blinked before looking down at the shorter boy; his frown turned more into a scowl. He pushed against the metal walls. But much to both their horror, the muscular boy was promptly shoved back onto Danny.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Well this sucks." Dash glared at nothing in particular. Dash's face was unusually pink in the cheeks. Danny grunted in agreement.

The train rattled and something was realized by both boys as they glanced down, their pelvis's flush together. Danny's cheeks brightened red again.

"Uh...can you maybe-"

"Trying!" Dash gulped and wriggled, his crotch rubbed up against Danny's ass. The shorter of the two twitched, shoulders bunching together.

"Uh...Dash..." he squeaked, but the other didn't hear him as a sharp turn had students leaning one way and practically thrust Dash onto Danny. The two gapped as they were pressed closer to each other, bodies vibrating from the none too smooth ride. Danny shivered as hot breath washed over his sensitive ears, the pale skin flushed all the way to their tips.

"O-Oh, whoa..." Danny breathed shakily. The Fenton sibling could smell the leather and sweat that was all Dash as his muscular arms trapped him between the wall and the jock. Hips still grinding unwillingly against each other in a way that felt just a little too good for Danny's liking.

"It's too cramped!" Dash seethed, his hot whispers in Danny's ear. The brunette squeazed his eyes shut.

"Dash, for the love of all that is holy stop that!" he hissed back. Chest pressed against back now, the blond just radiated heat and it was making the already uncomfortable ghost boy even more so.

"Stop what Fenton? I'm not doing any-"

"That! My, ears are sensitive..." he groaned, so badly did Danny want to just turn around and glare at the other teenager. However, their current position gave him absolutely no wiggle room. He was at Dash's mercy and he did not like that.

Behind him, Dash shut his mouth with an audible snap. His sharp intake of breath went unnoticed as dark blue eyes peered down at the flushed ear he could see peeking out from stark black hair.

Catching his lower lip between his teeth a curious Dash looked lower to where their two bodies were the closest. It felt really good, and it really embarrassed the loser...

Suddenly, a mischievous gleam entered the blond teenagers eye and a smirk crept up to his lips.

He felt the hand before he saw it leave its perch on the wall. Danny looked down at his narrow hip to see one very familiar tanned hand grip him. Icy eyes narrowed as he turned he head as far as it would go to peer up at the culprit in suspicion.

"Dash..." he warned. The smirk the boy was given was down right conspiratorial.

"Shush."

"Dash what are you-"

"Don't make any noise Fenton." Dash leaned down and whispered lowly in his ear. Danny's breath halted at the sensation, another shiver gripped his spine until a very slow, and very purposeful feeling was felt...on his ass. Danny gapped wide-eyed and motionless at the sheer audacity and stupidity of what Dash was doing to him.

"Da-AAGH!" Danny gasped when the teenager behind him ground into him. He sat up just a little straighter in surprise, their bodies, flush against each other as Dash moved. A hand slapped itself over his plump lips.

"I said shhh, do you want someone to look over here?!" Dash muttered under his breath before licking his lips, The body in his hands shivered and jerked as big blue eyes looked up at his from under dark fringe. Danny shook his head, confused and conflicted, he pressed up closer, Dash felt Danny's cool body temperature seep into his chest from the bright blue hoodie the shorter boy wore.

The ride on the train was only suppose to be twenty minutes. But Danny felt it stood there for hours as Dash rubbed up against him, hand over his mouth to muffled embarrassing moans that left him. He couldn't help it, it felt good, and the odd, occasional intelligent thought that would tell him they should stop before they get caught. But then that hot, large hand teased its way under his shirt and he moved himself to Dash's pace that he forgot to worry about the fact they were on a train with their entire class. The sound of clothes rubbing together harder, faster, was lost to the loud, obnoxious racket of the others on the train. Everyone was too focused on themselves to even notice the jock towering over Fenton as the two stifled their groans of ecstasy. It didn't really take much longer for Danny to match Dash's rhythm and thrusts. Heat pulled at Danny, but he ignored it as he leaned back into Dash's chest and closed his eyes, hands grasping at the arm whose hand hand made it a point to slide down the flat expanse of his stomach.

Surely Dash could feel the occasional scar from a ghost fight, but Danny felt far to gone in their activity to process that.

In a daze. Danny's mouth opened and teasingly nipped at on of the fingers over his mouth. Dash's breath hitch before taking his hand away from Danny's mouth to grip the other side of his hip in a bruising grip to rub something hard and thick in tight circles between his cheeks. Danny bit into his lip, the pain cleared his thoughts as another deep blush tipped his ears, he choked down the guttural moan that would have come up.

"Oh my god Dash...Please don't tell me you're hard!?" Danny murmured. The grinding motion halted if only for a moment before a damp forehead set itself in the crook of his neck.

"Damn it Fenton, it's your fault!" he muttered through the hoodie.

"My fault? You started-" Danny made a quiet noise at the back of his throat when Dash ground against him once. His erection becoming more and more real in his fog filled mind.

"Are you still going at it?" Danny accused.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Just let it sit there?" the other argued. A final jerk from the train as it began to slow to a stop alerted the two boys to the classes final destination as well as thrust Dash's hard penis right into the shorter teenager's backside in a way that was not very innocent. Danny paled and pushed Dash off of him. Dash yelped before grabbing a Danny and turning him around.

"Gimme your hoodie!" he demanded, holding out a hand. Danny made a face and crossed his arms, the train steadily getting slower. The heat that had enveloped the ghost boy and his nether regions vanishing as quickly as they came.

"Ew, no! It's like 52 degrees outside!"

"And I've got a god damn boner about to burst!"

The train took this time to finally stop and open its door, students started shuffling out. Dash's hand flung down to hid the bulge in his pants. Danny turned quickly to see Sam and Tucker walk out without checking to see if he was following. He rolled his eyes before stripping off the the bright blue hoodie and threw it at the blond's head.

"If I get that back with a funny smell, I'm burning it!" Danny shouted before running out into the cold streets to catch up with his friends. He completely missed the moment Dash stepped off the train with one hand holding the hoodie over his crotch and a triumphant grin plastered to his face. The quarterback pumped his free fist in the air, red faced but completely content with what had just transpired.


	3. Teacher's Pet I

**Summary:** _School Councilor Dash Baxter won't know what hit him when he meets sixteen year old trouble child Danny Fenton._

* * *

Looking up from his computer screen that listed the new freshmen entering high school this year at the sound of a knock, the blond man beckoned whoever was at his door to come in. The first person to walk in was a woman older than him, she was a burgundy haired woman with violet eyes that looked friendly enough, but the furrow in her brow told him that this was her concerned mother face. She must have a child entering their first year of high school then.

A man walked in behind her and the councilor had to blink, thinking to himself that a man so large couldn't possibly exists, the man he assumed must be the father shuffled himself in behind his red headed wife. The councilor looked up at them expectantly as the two oddly dressed parents pursed there lips like they didn't know where to start.

So he decided to take the initiative.

"Uh...Dash Baxter, I'm the school councilor here at Casper High...was there uh, anything I could help you with?" he raised himself out of his chair and held out a hand to the two parents. Dash was a little uneasy about the fact that the father was stil a good head or two taller than him. The wife gave a polite smile.

"Maddie Fenton," she took his hand in her black gloved one and shook it. "And my husband Jack, we just recently moved here to Amity Park." she introduced. Dash raised his eyebrow and nodded. Wow...someone actually wanted to live in this haunted hell hole?

"Uhm, well, welcome to Amity, can't say it's the best place what with all he local haunts, but to each their own." Jack and Maddie smiled at this actually and glanced knowingly at each other. Dash offered them a seat and the three sat down.

"So, what can I help you with, I assume you came here because you have a child entering this school?"

"Two actually." Maddie sighed and wrapped her fingers around each other. Our eldest, Jasmine we aren't too worried about, she's a smart and capable girl..." Maddie bit her lip and Jack placed a large but gentle hand over his wifes shoulder and gave her a goofy grin.

"Our youngest, Danny however...seems to have so many issues we just are not sure what to do with him." Maddie finally sighed.

"How old is Danny?" the councilor asked.

"Sixteen." Jack spoke up.

"And what seems to be the problem?"

"Well...It all started around his freshman year in our previous neighborhood. He just started acting out for no apparent reason. He never use to get failing marks, or detention, or skip class. But suddenly we're getting calls from his teachers telling us he never showed, or that he would come in and leave sometime later with an excuse. He misses curfew, no matter what the times we set for him are. We thought it was just some teenage rebellion, but-"

Jack interrupted his wife with a displease scowl.

"Then we get a call saying Danny's science classroom exploded. They pushed the blame on our boy, they kicked him out."

"Wait-What! Did he do it, was there even any proof?" Dash furrowed his brows together again. Sure this Danny sounded like any other trouble youth, skipping classes and failing grades, but these could be easily explainable, more than half the time these kids never tried harming anyone. Just looking for attention, thats all it really seemed to be. But an explosion?

Jack and Maddie gave twin displeased frowns.

"Dan-O claims he didn't, they were just working on some project, he said he must have just confused two chemicals together." Jack sighed. Maddie pinched the bridge of her nose like remembering the whole incident gave her a headache.

"You have to understand Mr. Baxter. My baby boy may be troubled, but he has always been a very reserved but sweet boy. He would bring stray animals home because he didn't like leaving them on the streets to die. I hardly believe he would do something like this on purpose. My Danny couldn't hurt a fly." the mother breathed out her nose sharply, like it was a silent curse to those who thought her son otherwise. Dash's lips quirked in a polite smile as the mother doted on her son. The kid sure sounded like a nice one. But teenagers were teenagers and sometimes they kept how they really feel closed off from their parents.

"We moved here because of business and for the fact it was the closest town that would accept our son despite his record...He won't talk to us about whats going on, hasn't for a very long time."

The defeated slump of the parents shoulders gave Dash a sour feeling, these parents really cared for their son despite all the trouble. Parents who could still be so doting to their children despite all this trouble were few and far between. He gave them a willing smile.

"What can I do for you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?"

"Do you think you could possibly take on weekly counseling sessions with him? Just let him know he can talk to you, we just want him to go back to the way it was before."

"I can see what i can do, most cases of misbehavior are usually just the kids vying for attention."

Suddenly there was a sharp bell ringing and Mrs. Fenton slid a phone from a thigh pocket of the teal suit she wore. There was a loving smile on her face as she chuckled.

"Speak of the devil." she said and answered the call.

"Danny, sweetie?" she greeted. Dash could just vaguely hear the young male voice on the other line. It was boyish and had a sort of tone to it that indicated wit.

" _Mom? Where did you and dad go?"_

"To the school dear, we had to get the enrollment papers for you and Jazz."

There was a long pause on the other line.

" _Oh...right...I'm sorry mom I-"_

Dash could detect guilt in the muffled, stuttering words and sat back in his chair as he sized the voice up. The kid was guilty, for whatever reason, he doesn't like to bring his parents trouble or cause them grief; probably just had a bad habit of wrong place, wrong time. Yeah...this was an empathetic kid surely.

That same loving smile graced Maddie's lips at the deeply guilty tone over the phone and lifted her dark eyes to the curiously observant councilor with a knowing look.

"Whatever for sweetie? Now what was it you needed me for?"

" _Uhh, the movers just got here and they won't listen to me when i told them the lab equipment should only be handled by you and Dad..."_

Lab equipment?

"Oh, we better head on home then, see you soon!" Maddie hung up after a mumbled farewell from what had to be their son and turned to a confused Dash.

"Ah we never really specified what it is we do have we?" she laughed in good humor and Jack laughed with her and helped her to her feet. Dash shoot his head and blinked.

"We're scientist, of the paranormal kind!" Jack grinned.

Dash blinked again as the two parents wished him wel and scurried off to save their lab equipment. Well, this was bound to be an interesting addition to the town...


	4. Wet Dream

**Summary:** _Dash had his first wet dream in 8th grade after coming home from football practice._

 **WARNING!: Content contains underaged sexually explict Swagger Bishi, if underaged teenagers having a sexual experience makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to skip.**

* * *

Dash's hands, sore and dry from afternoon practice rubbed at his tired eyes as he finally got to lay his ruffled blond head on his soft pillow. The thirteen year old released a sigh, dropping his hands to his side as he glared up at the off white almost cream ceiling as he recalled the day.

Dash had flunked a math test today, took his anger out on that stupid looking Fenton kid by shoving him into the girls locker room at he end of gym class. He smirked to himself, until there was a knock at the door. Furrowing his brows, Dash sat up with the help of his elbows. He didn't recall inviting anyone over for the day, after his Dad took a look a his test today he was told he would be grounded until he got a passing grade on the next quiz. And that meant no friends.

"Yeah, whadya want?" He called out, thinking maybe it was his mom or something. The door creaked open then, and a head of messy black hair poked his head through. Big, icey blue eyes stared up at Dash as a tiny smile played on lips that looked a little too plump for his mouth. It took a moment for the blond football player to realize that it was Danny Fenton standing in the door frame of his brightly painted bedroom. He scowled, wondering why the heck his parents would let the weirdo into his room.

"Fenton? What are you doing here?" He frowned, the skinny boy just smiled wider as he opened the door wide enough to step in then close it tightly. He heard the click of his lock and stared expectantly, wondering what was going on.

"Just...you know, thought I'd stop by, hang out a little bit." The dark haired boy spoke up, leaning on the door. There was this odd glimmer in the depths of his bright eyes that Dash had never seen from the relatively meek loser.

"Well get out! I want to go to sleep, and I don't want you anywhere near me!"

The tiny smile grew and Dash was sure he recognised a hint of mischief in the way the other 8th grader stared at him. Dash gulped, suddenly feeling very hot.

"You sure about that?" Danny sounded distinctly like he was mocking Dash. " Because the way you act sometimes...I don't know, makes me think otherwise." his voice had a slightly higher pitch as he giggled, voice not yet ready for puberty yet. Dash narrowed his eyes as the shorter boy began walking steadily closer to the edge of Dash's bed, the same devious look plastered. Dash opened his mouth to argue back, but the words were swallowed the moment a smaller, paler hand touch the end of his matress. Dash sat up straighter, wide eyed at what was going on.

Dash backed up against the wall just as Danny's knee touched down on the materace. The smaller boy made himself comfortable between Dash's spread out legs as he stared, unblinking at his bully. Dash gulped again, the hot feeling in his body shifting, separating, moving to his head and gut.

"W-What are you doing you creepy loser! G-Get off my bed!" Dash stuttered indignantly. Danny tilted his head in a familiar way, it was the same motion he would make when caught off guard by a teacher asking him a question, or when he found something curious. It was a puppyish, admittingly kinda cute action that Dash had at one point or another throughout the year had caught himself staring at until his best friend Kwan would snap him out of it.

"Nah, you look like you like it when I get close." Danny pondered, sliding even closer until Dash could smell that strange electric smell that he once over heard him talking to his loser friends about. Something about his mom washing their clothes with detergent mixed with ectoplasm. Just another weird, freaky tidbit about the wackjob family that he filed away to tease the boy about later.

But right now, that srange, other worldly scent made his head spin as Danny shifted impossibly closer to the jock. His big, doe-like eyes peering into his own confused and embarrassed ones with an air of knowing before plump, warm lips brushed against his own.

Dash whimpered deep in his throat, eyes squeazed shut and shoulders tensed. Was Danny going to kiss him?

"Do you want me to kiss you?" asked Danny with an innocent lilt to his soft whispers. Hot breath melded with Dash's own and the almost fourteen year old felt a new kind of tightness in his gut and in his pants.

With his eyes still shut tight, Dash nodded his head, it was the only motion his body would allow. He couldn't push the skinny boy away, couldn't be bothered with any form of insult he normally would have thrown there way. He didn't even think he would be cabable of punching him off the bed at this point.

Dash didn't even think to bother with wondering how the other knew what he was thinking, or what he wanted when soft lips brushed against his chapped ones. Dash groaned in displeasure, Danny snickered.

The lips pressed harder, they kissed. It was Dash's first kiss and it made his cheeks explode into red and his crotch strain against his pants zipper. Danny didn't seem to know much of what he was doing either, but happily complied to what ever thought popped into Dash's mind. When he thought about how his lips were too dry, Danny would flick his tongue out and lick the full legnth of his lips. When Dash thought about what Danny's lips would feel like on his neck, sweating from his nerves, Danny would silently comply and plant feather soft kisses onto the vein corded in his neck where his quickening pulse was.

Unsure of when, Dash's hand fisted in the back of Danny's white and red shirt he let out a sound between an exhale and a groan. It felt good to let Danny touch him. He wanted him to touch him more. Like how he would touch himself in the mornings, in the shower because he would wake up with some very problematic morning wood.

It didn't take too long for his silent thoughts to be answered yet again when pressure cupped Dash's length though his pants. Dash's choked on nothing and opened his eyes wide to stare at the blushing boy in front of him, they breathed heavily in the silence.

"W-What are you doing Fenton?" Dash's voice broke.

"You're the one that wants me to." Danny pointed out, his hand giving a light squeaze. A gasp escaped the jock before his hips jerked more closely to Danny's hand. Dash's bit his own lip at the craziness of all this, what in the world was up with the pushover? He was being really...well perverted, if Dash was to put it bluntly.

"Perverted? Is that what you want?" Danny tilted his head again curiously, a sweet little smile on his pink lips.

"Wha..."

"I can be if you want." Danny push, the sudden loosness of his pants forewarned the blond that his jeans were no longer as secure and their was an equally hot hand pulling down the elastic band of his pink heart covered underware. Dash looked down, watching with frazzled fasination as that pale hand trased a slow line down his abdomen. The muscles down there fluttered as Dash gulped in child-like impatience.

"Just touch it, Danny!" Dash cried out. Danny, of course, did as told and wrapped his fingers around Dash and started a steady pace as Dash sucked in his breath. A high pitched, strangled whimper passed the blonds mouth as blue eyes watched him intently.

Danny's hand sqeazed him harder as the tip leaked over his fingers, the black haired boy licked his lips.

Dash breathed hard and heavy as Danny's motions blurred his vision with just how amazing it felt for someone else's hand besides his own to touch him like this.

And it was Fenton no less. Touching, stroking, breathing, blushing. Dash thought he looked almost...pretty as they blushed together, noses brushed, lips touched. Dash moaned to Danny's touch and it wasn't a moment too soon before the pressure that had built up the moment their lips first made contact.

He was like putty in his hands.

Danny's laughter broke through his hazy mind, indigo met with cyan.

"What's so funny?" he muttered thickly.

"Nothing...much...Just that come tomorrow you'll just hurt me in the end because you aren't confident enough to admit it." Danny grinned. Dash blinked, sitting up just a little straighter.

"What?"

"Face it Dash, you'd never let me near you for real." Danny mocked. Dash furrowed his brows, leaning in closer to the shorter boy, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"You'll never admit it..."

Dash felt suddenly sick and twitchy as his vision blurred. Danny's kind voice muffled and became indistinct. Buzzing took its place.

Indigo eyes shot open wide, tan skin drinched in sweat as his chest constricted. Dash sprung up and tried to stand, only to fall off his bed and flat on his face. His legs had been tangled up in his blankets while he slept.

Dash blinked the slept from his eyes as he slowly came to realise there was no Fenton in his room, on his bed. Those kisses weren't real, those touches, fake. A dream.

Thirteen year old Dash Baxter's hands flung up to his face as heat rushed to his cheeks. A strangled groan escaped him, a sticky, uncomfortable feeling registering in his pants.

It was nothing but a wet dream.


	5. Even Hero's Want to be Saved

**Even Hero's Want to be Saved**

 **Summary:** _Danny really shouldn't have gone to that party with Sam and Tucker at the end of senior year. But it was all in good fun since they would be separated for awhile until their new lives settled down. However, things tend to escilate quickly into bad situations whenever Danny decides to let his guard down. He wasn't sure if someone had sliped the drug into his drink or exchanged it for another that looked the same...All he knew was that Dash Baxter was dragging him into his room and locking the door._

 _Danny had never felt so disgusted in his life and when Maddie gets involved, you can be sure the culprit will never be safe when she's in mother bear mode._

 _ **WARNING! Sexual assault, mention of date-rape drug use.**_

* * *

His hand was hot and clammy and felt so gross wrapped around his member as Danny squeezed his dizzy eyes shut. Up, down, up, down, his own body betrayed himself as his own clammy, dysfunctional hands scratched at the arm wrapped around him, keeping him trapped back to chest. A strangled whine from his throat, a throaty groan from the body behind him, grinding into his backside.

Danny was sure he wasn't suppose to know what was going on. There had been something wrong with his drink...Or was it not his drink? Frankly, his body was still flushing out whatever was given to him so too many sober thoughts at once gave him a headache. Simple thoughts...simple.

H-He went to a house party because graduation was close.

Sam and Tucker had been with him until some point.

He took a sip of what may or may not have been his alcohol free punch.

He got dizzy.

Dash...Dash found him, brought him to his room.

Danny didn't register the click of a lock moving into place until after the towering yet to be man dumped him on his bed. Dash brushed his fingers over him, his sallow cheeks, fluffy hair. He had felt rough hands slid down his neck and over his pulse and grope his chest.

It tickled when his fingers had brushed his abs, but nothing dangerous happened. It was just a brush of fingers, maybe Dash just wanted to make sure the loser didn't keel over in his house? Then Danny moaned, it was a confused moan, he didn't really mean it, he just wanted the prodding to stop so he turned to his side. Danny had felt the cool AC air on his back when his shirt rode up.

Thats when the touching stopped for a moment. It was only a moment and Danny thought it would be safe to doze off. Maybe it would stop the blurry techno colors on the corner of his vision or quiet down the muffled base of the music blaring downstairs. Danny was so tired, why was he so tired?

Then two hands were on him, pulling up his shirt, scraping his cool skin with stubby nails. Down his side, he shivered, down his back he moaned. Was it suppose to feel nice? He couldn't tell, everything was too fuzzy, like being held against Frostbites fur in one of his bear hugs. But it was too hot, too stuffy, Danny's skin was still cold though, like it was suppose to be. But then where did the film of sweat come from?

Hands on his hips, bruising grip, he was pulled down the bed. His legs spread over something, or someone...Through his vision Danny could see something, a person who?

Oh...right, Dash brought him up here. Why? What was going on, why can't he move? His arms felts so heavy and so light all at once, but they just wouldn't listen to him.

His belt was unbuckled.

Danny blinked hazy blue eyes as he watch his buckle pulled out of his pants loops. A tan hand, out of focus kneading his stomach for something. It didn't feel as good, Danny tired to tell them so, but all he could get out was a breathy squeak. His hands wouldn't listen to him when he asked them to move the hand.

His pants were loose, the person-Dash, right-unbuttoned them, pulled them down, under his butt. What was he doing?

Hand on his hip, thump moving in a pattern.

Danny's mouth opened in a silent, confused noise. Another hand cupping him, fondling him, trying to get a reaction from him. It was hot and he felt fingers tugging at his flaccid length.

Ew. No...no no no no no! He was awake enough to know this was wrong, he never said he was ok with this. Stop. Stop it!

Heat stained his cheeks and he tried to swallow it away, he wriggled. Trying to move away from this hand kneading his privates, break from the hand holding his pelvis in place so Dash could grind into him just as desperately as the hand tried to arouse him. Did he was Danny to get hard? Why? What did he want?

Dash.

Oh... _Oh_.

The ectoplasm in his body was starting to attack whatever substance had been put into his system. His thoughts were starting to become his own again. His fingers twitched, he squeezed his eyes shut to clear out the blur to his vision. This was wrong, this was bad. Dash shouldn't be touching him. He didn't want it.

"Da-" A hand flew over his open mouth and in his surprise Danny opened his big blue eyes to stare at the teenager looming over him. Dash's chest heaved and his heavy breaths were loud as he stared straight into Danny's wide eyes. He trust himself between Danny's thigh's, a hard lump hitting his balls before grinding into them in a way that made Danny's breath leave him.

Yeah, now he understood what was happening. Danny wanted to scream. But any sounds from his mouth were muffled by the hand trapping it so he took to shaking his head 'no'. It shook off the hand, but it didn't make Dash stop in his actions.

He felt Dash's hand squeeze him through his boxer briefs. Danny flinched, eyes prickling. He was getting hard for this. But, but he didn't want to, he didn't want this. He murmured no so many times as Dash lifted his heavy, still fighting body on his lap and pressed him down so hard on his own covered dick.

Danny's broken sob was the first solid noise he made. This couldn't be happening. Danny buried his head into Dash's should and pleaded drunkenly for him to stop; he scratched at Dash's arms. But all Dash did was thrust and massage his ass, fingers occasionally sliding between his legs to rub the underside of his balls roughly.

Danny shivered, tears blurred his vision for a whole other reason. His throat constricted and drown out his pleads to stop with Dash's pleasured sounds.

Danny was moved again when Dash couldn't keep his balance anymore. He moved himself with his back against the wall, there was shuffling and then he was there, trapped against thick, muscular arms that he was still too weak to break out of.

Dash wrapped his arm tightly around Danny's slim waist and used the other to pull down the elastic of his underwear. Danny pleaded for him to stop again, to not touch him. He wouldn't say anything if he stopped now. He just wanted to finds his friends and leave.

When that hand wrapped around his unwanted erection Danny remembered how his voice box worked again. He told Dash to stop now, whatever drug was being used was almost worn off completely. But Dash persisted with moans and grunts as he pumped Danny as the thinner boy wriggled unwillingly in his lap, burring one very hot, very hard rod between cheeks. They were slick, but not with just sweat any more. A musty stench of sex was coming off the two of them as Dash teased the tip of Danny's dick and spread his legs with a strength Danny just couldn't muster to fight back.

Danny felt heat an mortification pool in his gut as his dick pulsed with every beat of his frantic heart. The hand keeping his legs spread squeezed and rubbed his inner thigh; slid down to tug something under him that rubbed against his sack. It was Dash's own member, slick with sweat and cum.

Danny scratched at the jocks arms, shrieked like a girl when he was shoved to his knees, legs forced to trap Dash's weeping dick and keep it up against Danny's own. Danny's shaking arms gave out from under him; his face was fell into a pillow he held on to for the life of him.

Again, those dirty, disgusting, rough hands gripped his hips. He was going to bruise. He felt the intruding appendage slide between his closed legs. Bile was building up in Danny's throat.

Dash thrust into him. Flesh smack his ass that was forced to stick up into the air like an awaiting slut. It brought new tear to his wide, fearful eyes. They ran down, more and more with every new trust. The bed creaked, his nails buried into the pillow as he cried for Sam, for Tucker, for any good and decent person to save him. He wanted to be saved for once. He couldn't do it on his own. Just please, please someone save him from this disgusting vile bastard that did something to his drink!

He could feel the semen slick his thighs and run down in slow, thick rivulets. Not at all like the waterfall of tears as Dash told him to shut up, to just enjoy it.

Danny has never wanted to kill someone so much.

Not even Vlad, it was sick to say, but he could understand the fruitloops own special way of crazy. This...Dash's, he couldn't. Why would someone who so vehemently despised him do this? Strip him down and get off using his thighs like some kind of hole. Last time he checked, Dash wasn't even bi, gay, whatever. None of this made sense!

The trusting shook his body; Dash leaned over him and grasped Danny's cock. His hand pumped him hard and irregularly, Danny's voice escaped loud and clear, he must have sounded so wanton. The heat made his ghost core react badly, the bed squeaked in rhythm to his gasps and sobs. Danny shut his eyes to the world, asking again, for someone to just be his hero for once.

He felt wet heat explode onto his stomach and felt himself gag. It was then that someone broke the door open. Danny had never been so happy to see familiar steel toe boots in all his life. He looked up to see the horrified faces of his two best friends.

Tucker was slack jawed, Sam looked absolutely murderous, and Danny let out a terrified sob as he reached out a hand, not towards them, but behind them. He felt so weak, but there was enough energy to do one thing. To get that monster off of him.

Ectoblasts were as natural and easy as breathing to him now, he didn't even blink as he blasted Dash away and off of him. There was a hard 'thump' as he hit the wall behind him. Running on fear and adrenaline he didn't care what happened now as long as he took his friends and got out of here. This place that smelled like shame and things he never wanted to experience.

A flash of light, a gasp, his name being shouted by Sam and Tuck, Danny heard it, but did listen to it. He became Danny Phantom and flung himself at his friends; they opened their arms wide to welcome his touch. On instinct they wrapped their arms around him in a vice like grip and they were gone.

He wanted some place safe. Safe and quiet where no one would ask any serious questions so he could curl up and just die.

Danny's sniffled. In his ghost form it was like that thing in Dash's room never happened. He was untouched and still completely innocent, he didn't want to change back, ever. If he did, then he would feel that sticky layer of sweat and cum between his legs and splayed out on his stomach making him look like a cheap cum shot from a bad porno. Danny shivered, wide eyed and frantic. He picked up speed much to the fear of his companions hanging onto him for dear life. He held them tightly with his returning strength too. He would never let them fall, even if he was halfway tempted to just crash himself right then and there.

He saw the Fenton Works sign before Sam and Tucker and made a b-line for the window he knew lead to the upstairs bathroom. It was late, his parents were either asleep or still in the lab, deaf to the world either way. They landed in an ungraceful heap of grunts and limbs as Danny did just as he wanted and curled in on himself. Sam and Tucker were there for him in an instant, just like always. But they didn't touch him, he was thankful for that. He didn't know what would happen if someone tried to touch him right now. He wasn't in the best state of mind.

Danny's body shook with pathetic sobs as his friends sat close to them, their body heat radiated over his cold form in a way far more comfortable than anything in the world. It was safe, it was familiar, it was...Danny's face buried itself into his arms, a wale so afraid of everything but the bathroom and the people in it.

Every little detail flashed in his mess of a brain. He could see himself drinking the drink, furrowing his brow when Dash looked at him oddly. The moment the dizziness hit him and he unconsciously leaned into the broad shouldered jock for balance. With his mind clear, the ghost boy remembered Dash muttering something about resting in his room, oh god he agreed, he agreed to go up there because he didn't feel so good. But then everything went wrong and it happened. It made him sick to his stomach.

Without much warning other than a tiny whimper, he shot to his hands and knees and dragged himself to the toilet and puked up every last thing in his stomach. Tuck was there, rubbing his back in soft circles, easing his hands away when Danny would flinch back before relaxing once again into the harmless touch.

Off to the side, Sam was watching like a hawk, concerned eyes unblinking, despite the sympathy tears threatening to fall. Her hands were in white knuckled fists. His enhanced senses could pick up the scent of blood, her nails bit into her palm. She stood.

"We need _her_ Danny." She whispered. And through his addled mind, Danny knew exactly who she meant. He lay against the toliet for an agonizing second before his shoulders drooped, he nodded his concent. He didn't think he could hid anything now in this state. He just wanted someone with a straight head to think for him now. To make the decisions instead of him.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes in one swift motion and nodded her head in determination and left to check the lab.

It wasn't a minute later that Maddie Fenton rushed into the bathroom to see none other than Danny Phantom puking his guts out in her bathroom.

"What is going on!?" she exclaimed. Danny flinched, his shaking returned. He didn't want to change back, despite needing her, needing his mom, needing hero's for himself, he didn't want to show her what happened.

"Danny..."Tucker's voice was thick and high, like he was trying to stop his own inevitable sob.

"Don't hate me...don't hate me, don't hate me!" Danny pleaded. A flash of light for the second time that night. The eighteen year old gagged at the feelings between his legs. His pants still pulled down, exposing himself. He used a shaking arm to cover his front, despite Tucker probably being the only one who could see it.

"Danny...Danny what happened?" Maddie stared at her son, tense and confused. "What in the world is going on!"

Danny's voice was strangled away by the lump in his throat.

"Dash." he finally squeaked out. His arms wrapped around himself. Maddie took a step towards her son, she fell to her knees.

"What did Dash do sweetie?" her voice seemed off. It wavered, she was worried and scared now, he could feel the emotions roll of her.

Danny shut his eyes, tears dripping onto his exposed thigh.

"I-something was put in my drink..."he hiccuped. "I got dizzy-Dash-Dash was there..."

Everything he said was a jumble, he didn't bother trying to be understood, he just needed it said in some way. To get it out and over with, he needed his mom.

"Room...t-touching...didn't want him to..." Maddie stopped in her advance towards her son, her outstretched hand frozen in place at the sight of her youngest child shaking like a leaf. She looked at him everywhere, trying to decipherer every blubbering, stuttering word he released. She looked at his sallow completion, the bruises forming on his arms and hips. The smell-

The red head jerked her head in Sam's direction, eyes burning in understanding and motherly rage.

"Sam, there is a kit in my wardrobe under my unmentionables. Bring it here." She demanded of the equally upset girl. She jumped at the mothers demand, but nodded and ran out none the less.

Maddie turned to Tucker then. The dark skinned boy open and closed his mouth, unsure what to do or say. She herded him into her arms for a tight hug and pat his head, he lost the red barrette at some point. Pulling away she eyed him seriously.

"Go down into the kitchen Tuck, call your favorite pizza place, order what you want, then call Vlad. Do not come back up here I have to-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have to take care of my baby ok?" she pat his cheek as he nodded numbly, rushing out just as Sam got back. She had paled considerably as she eyed what was written on the box in bold red letters.

Maddie snatched the kit right out of the goth's hands and set it down. She took Sam's hands, they were shaking as bad as her son's.

"Sam, go with Tucker downstairs. After he has made some phone calls, call your parents-" She raised her hand to keep the teenager quiet. "Call your parents and tell them you and Tucker are staying here for the night...I'm sure Danny will need the two of you right now." Maddie gave the girl a shaky smile because this nervous air around them all was getting to her and making her want to cry. Sam obeyed and shut the door. It left just her and her baby boy.

She turned to Danny, holding on to the toilet for dear life. His clothes rumpled and out of order.

"My baby..." she breathed, finally reaching for him and taking the tall, skinny thing into her arms. Danny's tense frame melted into her, warm tears dripping onto the sleeves of her suit. her arms wrapped around him securely, protectively as she let her baby sob into her chest.

His legs consciously folding close to himself, hiding everything he possibly could so she wouldn't see. She kissed his forehead again and again and let him cry.

She murmured sweet, motherly things to him. Something she hasn't gotten to do since he was six and still afraid of the dark.

When his sobs were calmed and all he could do was make hoarse noises and sniffle she lifted his chin to face her. The sight of him broke her heart. She had never seen her Danny so god forsaken afraid. His eyes puffy and swollen from crying, cheeks wet and flushed. Sweat was at his brow so she wiped it away. His watery blue eyes that had been filled with so much life and excitement when he left that evening for a graduation party were left open wide and jumpy, flickering around from her face to the door.

"Honey..." she murmured, kissing his cheek to sooth him from his fears. "I have to ask honey, what did he do?"

Danny blinked up at her. He opened bright red lips, gapped like a fish.

"H-he t-to..." Danny swallowed before taking a deep breath, trying to get in a proper word. "He touch me...everywhere."

Maddie Fenton had never felt so furious in all her life.

* * *

Maddie left Danny sitting on the floor of the shower with the water running as hot as he wanted it. In her white knuckled grip were two paper bags. One held Danny's clothes. The other...samples she asked Danny to swab off himself since he asked if he could do it. There was also a sample of his blood because, well, you never know. Taking a deep breath to calm the raging mother inside her Maddie leaned her head back until it tapped the door at her back. She stood there in the hall and listened to the water running before exhaling.

She made her way down the stairs and was walking into the kitchen to go into the lab and speak with Jack when she spotted Sam and Tucker quietly sitting at the kitchen table, ashen faced and twitchy. They glanced up at the sound of her footsteps hitting the linoleum and that was when the dam broke and they came rushing towards her like children who hadn't seen their mother in forever. She opened her arms for them because really, with how long her son had known them she was practically their mother too. Hell, she was the one Sam ran to in sixth grade, holding Danny's hand until it lost its blood flow because she had started her first period and everything in sex ed that she was told flew right out of her head.

Maddie's warm arms wrapped around them tightly as they talked all at once about the party, about loosing Danny then hearing scared noises coming from upstairs. About finding their best friend in the world bent down under that horrible boy that always picked on her son. Maddie refused to cry as she picked about and pieced together what all her children said. Now was not the time to be a scared mother. Now was the time for the scientist, ghost hunting mother bear who would rain fear and terror in the face of her child's' enemies.

She kissed them both on the top of their heads and gave them money for the food that would arrive soon. She told them to leave Danny to his shower and that she was going to ask Jack to help her with a few things. Mostly the DNA and other forensic evidence she and Danny collected off him with the SAEK (Sexual Assault Evidence Kit [or rape kit]). Danny hadn't been raped, thank goodness for that, but the fact that the experience was close enough had her heart breaking at her baby's condition and her blood boiling that someone her own daughter had tutored out of the kindness of her heart paid them back by laying even one finger on her sons sweet little head.

Heads will fly. Maddie would make sure of it.

* * *

Danny had still been in the shower by the time Maddie thought it appropriate to shed the hazmat suit and wear normal people clothes. Quickly dropping the suit into the laundry shoot, she pulled on a ghost decorated nighty and black leggings, she disposed of her contacts and placed her oval glasses over her eyes then walked purposely into Jazz's room for night clothes for Sam. Then she entered her son's room, with another calming breath, she retrieved Danny's favorite spaceship and star pj's and some for Tucker. She threw the clothes down for the kids down the stairs and they caught them thankfully. The trip to the closed bathroom door was another matter.

She knocked lightly before opening the door. The shower was still running, but she didn't sigh or roll her eyes. She let it be as she set her sons clean clothes down and opened the shower curtain.

Danny jumped at her appearance before looking up at her like a forlorn child. She smiled down at him speaking softly because thats what she does when her children are upset. She turned off the shower and wrapped her drenched teenager in a fluffy red towel.

"Sam and Tucker will stay they night, ok sweetie." she said, running another towel over Danny's wet hair. He mumbled something in comprehensible.

She turned away to let him dress himself before he hugged her from behind. It was amazing to her sometimes. Despite how much he grew, Danny had never reached passed her chin. Now as an eighteen year old soon to be high school graduate she could still tuck him under her like she did when they were closer.

Maybe they still could be, with the reveal of that little transformation and looking back at her passed actions and her words, she understood why her son pulled away from her. She wasn't mad, she could never be truly mad at her son.

She assured him down the stairs, her arm protectively around his shoulders as he followed her without question.

* * *

All four of them piled onto the couch after Tucker pulled it out into a bed.

They tried to eat, but even though it was the teenagers' favorite pizza, no one could find the stomach for it. Danny had barely opened his mouth to even speak.

The rest of the night had just been spent in each others silent company with late night cartoons playing in the background on the TV.

Around three a.m. when all the kids were asleep and Maddie was dozing off, brushing bare fingers through Danny's dry hair, Jack had left the lab, pale and shaken.

He walked into the living room and hugged Maddie from behind, she turned so they could give each other a comforting kiss on the lips, then to kiss his sons forehead. Their sons brow furrowed in his sleep before easing up.

"So, what did you find?" she murmured quietly so as not to wake the exhausted teenagers. Jack sighed heavily and leaned his bottom on the back of the couch. He pulled off his gloves and rubbed his tired eyes. A very deep set frown making him actually look like an adult and not an over grown kid.

"Two different strands of DNA from the...f-from what you gave me. One of them was Danny's, the other...gotta be from the Baxter's kid. It was faint, but I was able to get a trace of rohypnol from his blood sample...by they way, his blood cells have eyes...it was kinda cute but thats besides the point..."

"I had Tucker get in touch with Vlad. He's as pissed as we are." Maddie hissed as their greatest fear came to life.

Maddie had always kept an up to data rape kit as a panicky parents emergency ever since Maddie found out she was pregnant with Jazz. She didn't now how to feel at the fact that she had to use it at all, and on her son no less.

"The perks of being college mates with the currently running mayor huh..." Jack breath hitched. His shoulders shook.

"I talked to Vlad a little bit when he called my phone after the kids fell asleep this time. The Baxter's are suppose to be on a business trip in London right now. They shouldn't be back until next week." Maddie leaned her head back until she felt her husbands haunched form.

"I'm not letting that boy get away with this. I will be pressing as many charges as I can find and have Vlad enforce them to their fullest. That boy will pay." Maddie seethed, clutching her sleeping son around her arms all the more tightly. Jack nodded along silently, unable to find the words.

"What do we do after that Mads? What will Danny do? Do...Do we move? Do we send him off to a university as far from here as he likes? T-The space program, he's always wanted to get into that I-I can call in an old buddy from NASA..."

"Lets just take this one step at a time, dear." Maddie whispered. Sam, on Danny's other side shifted in her sleep and wrapped a pale arm around her son's waist. Her hand found his and they gripped each other like a life line. Maddie smiled at that, she knew Sam and Danny had broken up sometime before senior year, but they still had the same relationship as they always had. To comfortable around each other to the point it was ridiculous.

"I'm sleeping in the rocking chair..." Jack yawned.

* * *

Danny woke up with a headache at some point. Bleary blue eyes blinked into the pillow over his mom's lap where his head was laying. The strips of light coming from the blinds from the window at his back looked like early afternoon light. He glanced down and looked at the hand with violet nail polish on each nail, perfectly painted and wrapped possessively around his own hand. Sam was here. A snore and arm draped around his mom's legs to grasp his rumpled top informed him Tucker was here to. Dad was snoring on the rocking chair on the other side of the living room.

Danny tiredly nuzzled his face deeper into the pillow that smelled like cookies with the sharp electric sent of natural ectoplasm. He breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" came his mom's concerned tone. His lips twitched, trying to form a smile, but fail.

"...yeah..." his voice hoarse, but mom didn't seem to mind. Fingers started brushing through his hair again.

"So...want to talk about the fact by baby boy is a ghost fighting ghost?" she murmured without preamble. Danny flinched, her fingers stopped, but quickly started back up in their soothing habit.

"I don't hate you, I'm not mad...at you. I love you Danny, no matter what happened or will happen. You are my baby boy and no one will take you from me." Maddie squeezed his shoulder once for good measure then resumed brushing.

Danny closed his eyes to the sting he felt in them.

"I love you too mom...thank you. And yeah, yeah we can talk. I don't think I care if you find out anymore...if anyone...really..." he murmured.

So they talked in soft voices in little actions. They were mother and son as close as close could be again. Finally there were no secrets and Maddie knew her son again.

"You're my brave little superhero aren't you." she cooed with a tired smile, Danny's cheeks turned pink at his mothers insistent cooing.

"I'm not really all that 'little' anymore mom."

"Nonsense, you will alway be my baby...even when you're forty-six with baby's of your own. You will always be mine."

"What's going to happen now?" Danny finally asked after a long time.

"It's all up to you, but you're father and I, even Vlad surprisingly, had some ideas. But it's all on you...But a restraining order will be filed no matter what. And I will be having a word with your school about such things like Rohypnol possibly being in circulation..." Maddie grumbled under her breath.

"Ro-hip-what?" Danny furrowed his brow. Maddie chuckled.

"Nothing honey, just let me and your father deal with the Baxter's..."

"Don't...don't hurt them ok?" Danny mumbled.

"I won't...physically anyways..."

"Good enough for me."

* * *

Maddie clinched the folder in her arm in a vice-like grip before breathing deeply once and letting it go. Her wavering stare hardened in one of business before pounding her fist against the front door.

There was a feminine voice on the other side of the door before there was the sound of an unlocking door. Shoulder legnth blond hair that was pinned behind her ears and impeccable make up of neutral colors was how Maddie saw Mrs. Amelia Baxter.

Naive, round eyes and a little on the dumb side in her personal opinion. Maddie doesn't do well with dumb. The taller, red head looked down at Mrs. Baxter with an analytical eye.

"Amelia, hi, can I come in for a few minutes? There is something i must discuss with you and your family." Maddie didn't bother to smile. There was no time for pleasantries in her opinion. Giving the other woman a confused smile, Amelia moved aside and invited her in.

As the door closed the tall blond man that was Mr. Baxter peered through from the office. He furrowed his brow, it wasn't much of a secret that Mr. Baxter had much dislike for the Fenton family, most parents do really. But Maddie still didn't really care. She eyed him.

"I need a word with both of you and your son Dash. It's about my son." she crossed her arms and without invite walked to the right and into the living room. The two home owners gave each other a look before Mrs. Baxter scurried off to join Maddie. Dash was called for.

The moment the blond little monster walked around the corner and spotted Maddie Fenton and her cold violet stare, all he color drained from his face. He froze where he stood.

"Dash, dear, Maddie wants to talk to us about Danny." Amelia smiled up at her son, he was just as tall as his ex-collage football father.

They made it to the couch and Maddie sat across from them.

"So, whats this about?" Mr. Baxter muttered.

"Are you aware that your son hosted a party the week you and your wife left for London?"

The parents looked confused for a moment, looking down at their son who was going whiter by the second, his large hands kneading each other as he refused to look up from the corner of the table. Maddie narrowed her eyes and crossed her legs as she sat back in her chair. She felt content, letting the boy squirm, it was twisted, she knew, but not nearly as cruel as what he put her son through.

"We...were not aware, no Mrs. Fenton...But what does this have to do with your son?" Amelia asked.

"My son was at that party, as were his friends...And judging by your son's reaction at seeing me and your lack of reaction he has not told you what he has done."

"Now wait just a-" the smack of Maddie's cream folder hitting the coffee table interrupted the ignorant man.

"Were you also not aware that your son fed Danny Rohypnol? A very commonly used Date-rape drug?" Maddie questioned harshly. Amelia's hazel eyes widened in disbelief, her hands shot up to her mouth. The mother looked down at her son, confusion so clear in her expression. Mr. Baxter however, was another matter. The look he gave Maddie could have curdled milk. He pointed an angry finger at the red head.

"How dare you accuse my son of such a thing Fent-"

"That folder has all the evidence i need. I had your sons DNA on my baby Mr. Baxter, his sperm. On his stomach and genitalia. There was Rohypnol in his system." Maddie growled without missing a beat.

"I have two eye witness's that saw your son forcing my son into a sexual act. I refuse to argue over the matter when I know I am right. Your son drugged my baby, assaulted him, and then he came home in tears will his pants still pulled down. I will not stand by and let this go unpunished Mr. Baxter." Maddie glared the large man who gapped at her.

He eyed the folder, blinked, then slowly sat down. He almost missed the cushion.

Dash didn't look much better, running his shaking hands through his hair. Shoulders shaking, cold sweat, good, suffer.

Amelia's eyes were working the water works now, staring at her son like he just slapped her. Mr. Baxter look green, his hands shook as he grabbed the folder off the table and flipped through the pages before stopping dead. His dark eyes darting through what was on the page before him. He had had enough, throwing the open folder on the table for the pictures she took with Danny's phone of the bruises on his body and the cum on his stomach to flutter free for the family to behold.

"D-Dash, oh god what did you do?" Amelia sobbed, her eyes zeroed in on a photo of one of Danny's arms with a bruise that clearly looked like a hand.

"I-I..." Dash stuttered. "I didn't know he would drink it!" he admitted.

"A bunch of the guys on my team gave it to me, I didn't know what to do with it! I was going to poor it down he drain when Fenton picked it up without looking and drank it!"

"So what? You decide my baby is good enough to get whatever you were looking for to get off? Took him to your room, touched him?" Maddie watched the young man unravel in panic.

"I-He...he shouldn't have remembered anything...T-they said it was suppose to knock him out cold. Bu-but he I..."

"Dash, were you aware of my son's...special condition?" Maddie leaned forward to collect the papers that had been strewn across the table and pulled out a few that had been stapled together.

"My son has...mutated enzymes that are capable of eating away at any unfamiliar contaminates that enter his body and at a very rapid pace. Do you understand what that means?" she stared down her nose at the shaking jock. He shook his blond head.

"It means...That my son was fully aware and conscious of everything you were doing to him. Every scratch he gave you, every plea for you to stop...They were sober demands. He was weak, but he was fighting you. And now, I'm here." Maddie slid the stapled papers towards the Baxer's.

"What is this-if...if I may ask..." Mr. Baxter cleared his throat.

"A restraining order. I want your son kept as far away from my son as I can get him. I'm having the school let him out for early graduation, but I don't trust your son enough not to come near my boy again for any reason, this makes sure he cannot come within a hundred yards from Danny." Maddie explained.

"And since my baby is far too kind-hearted to let me press too many charges that could throw your son in jail...I'm requesting you get your son into some kind of program to fix his attitude."

Maddie stood then, collected her folder.

"Now, I think it's about time I get going, I'm picking Jazz up from the airport as a surprise for Danny and to help him talk about this...trauma as his personal psychiatrist. I expect to see that restraining order signed and delivered to our home by tomorrow morning so I can deliver it to the police." the mother brushed of invisible dust from her lap.

The Baxter's stared up at her in slack jawed silence. Maddie took a step towards the hall before stopping like she forgot something.

"Oh! And if I ever find out that your son breached this restraining order, well...I'm not sure you are aware of this, but Jack and I are old friends of our Mayor, Vlad Masters. And I am sure you know just how powerful a man he is. And as long as my Danny doesn't find out...I will be more than willing to ruin you all for his sake." The mother flashed a polite smile then let the door slam violently shut as she left.

* * *

 **So...this terrible nightmare has been in my head ever since the 'Blow Me' was being written. And jesus, this story made me tear up in my public library. 'Blow Me' was one thing...but this was legit assault and I upset myself every second I worked on this.**

 **I hope i never write another thing that puts my characters in pain like this.**


	6. Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**

 **Summary:** _When Kwan came out to his best friend Dash that he was bi he didn't think his own friend would turn on him so quickly. But with a little intervention from the town superhero and his own surprising declaration attitudes changed pretty quickly._

* * *

Kwan had known Dash for a very long time.

At least, 'long time' in immature teenage time. Since sixth grade when he moved here with his recently devorced mom of three. He had pleaded with her to let him join the football team in Casper Middle School since they didn't have a soccer team just yet. That was where he met Dash.

He was leading quarter back and tall for his age. He was kind of ignorant, but what kids aren't at thirteen? He was pretty boisterous and funny and had an attitude that just demanded you look at him. Kwan, being the more reserved person he is latched onto that sunshine, it warmed his skin and made everything about moving to a new town so much better.

Kwan and Dash were nearly inseperable after that, and while being total opposites in almost every way, the few things they had in common really cemented their relaionship as BFF's.

Where Kwan was quiet and liked to go with the flow, Dash was loud and picked up the leader role in their little circle of friends without a problem. Where Kwan took time after practice to study for school to stay on the honor roll list, Dash played video games all night and finished his homework at the last second before school.

Kawn liked to read, and had a secret love for gothic poetry, Dash thought poetry was girly and didn't understand the 'deeper meanings' of it.

Kwan was open minded and fair, Dash was narrow minded and bull-headed.

Kwan was nice to everyone, Dash liked to pick on those he thought was lame.

But despite all those blaring differences, the two got along swimmingly. Kwan thought he could tell him anything.

Like the fact that he was bi.

Kwan didn't think nothing much of his sexuality, he didn't think it was that big a deal. He thought maybe Dash was the same way, because seriously...who wouldn't get the idea Dash felt some serious sexual tension for that nice Danny Fenton guy?

In eigth grade Kwan started noticing his friend really zero in on the black haired son of the local inventors. Dash would ignore most of the other nerds and geeks to go stuff Fenton into his locker, or push him into the girls locker room before gym class.

Kwan honestly didn't like this part of his friend. Kwan thought Danny was an alright kid, they sometimes partnered up in the classes they had together if his friends Sam or Tucker were assigned to someone else. He like him. Kwan thought he was cute too, so he would admit to the crush he had on the boy all through middle school.

He tried what he could to keep Dash's rough housing to a minimum so Danny never got too hurt. He didn't want to loose Dash as a friend though so he was ashamed to admit he kept mostly to himself and looked the other way most of the time. Kwan wanted nothing to do with the bully side of Dash.

In ninth grade, things sort of changed.

Kwan was starting to get seriously concerned for Danny. Dash's bulling had started getting physical. A part of Kwan wondered if maybe Dash was just struggling with his own sexual desires for Fenton. Pushing turned into shoving and not only was Dash lifting the thinner teenager into his locker and leaving him there, but now there were swirlies he was told to play lookout for, pantsing, punching...

Danny started to skip a lot. Kwan was nervous that it was Dash's fault. Still though, those times when he would run into him and his friends outside of school Danny was still a really chill guy. Sweet and friendly and understanding about Kwan's position within the football team. Kwan didn't understand how Dash could wale on a guy like Danny, unresolved sexual tension or not.

He once woke up at Dash's house during a sleep over to find Dash in the midst of a wet dream, calling out Fenton's name. He knew there was something there. Kwan just wished his friend wasn't so damn close minded and just accept it. That he had a thing for the nice black haired teenager with the pretty blue eyes that just so happened to be a boy.

Somewhere in his head, Kwan thought maybe if he showed Dash he didn't care about revealing his sexuality, then he wouldn't either. He talked it over with Jazz Fenton, because she was great at advice like that.

It's just too bad his best friend was too far in his denial to see what he was trying to do for him.

Kwan hit the brick wall behind the gym, he squeezed his eyes shut when his head smacked it. He went sliding down, head in his hand. A shadow loomed over him, it was Dash, and the rest of the football team.

"Geez Dash, what the hell man?" Kwan sighed, looking up at the disgusted look on his blond friends face.

"You're so disgusting, I can't believe you were like that, all this time! What, did you get off looking at us in the shower or something? And I let you stay over!" Dash accused with a point of his finger. Kwan gave him an incredulous look.

"You do know, just because I'm bi, doesn't mean I want everything that moves right?" he asked, but the look on everyones faces told the Asian jock that it went right over their heads. Kwan rolled his eyes and lifted himself up to dust the dirt off his jeans. This is what happens when a school pays more attention to sports then academics. Thick-headed people unable to think creatively. His university professor grandfather would flip if he saw the state of his high school.

"You know, this is really stupid. This disgust, the yelling, the whole: pushing the guy that likes guys into a wall behind the gym. It's really no big deal Dash." Kwan pointed out. He looked Dash straight in the eye with a knowing look.

"At least I don't deny myself the truth."

"And whats that suppsed to mean?" Dash huffed.

"It means, at least I don't hid the fact I have wet dreams about a certain Danny Fenton when they think their moans won't wake up their friend sleeping in the same room." Kwan crossed his arms as the rest of the jocks went slack jawed and wide eyed. Almost immediately they all looked towards their red as a cherry head quarterback whose hands where held in tight, white knuckled fist.

Dash looked at Kwan angry as all hell, but simply gapping like a fish without anything to say. He neither denied or accepted it and Kwan had to shrug, it was a start.

"You-I can't believe you would-"

"Whoa, there's dissent in the jock ranks? That's almost unheard of!" exclaimed an amused voice above their heads. Jumping from the shock of an unneeded witness to the beat down that looked to be in progress, the heads of the jocks all turned up in time to gasp. The one and only Danny Phantom was reclining in the air on his stomach, looking down at the group with glowing green eyes. A small smile played at his lips.

All thoughts of beating up the apparently bi football player was thrown out the window as the town superhero floated down to eye level near Kwan. The Asian teenager could feel the temperature around him drop in the presence of the thin framed ghost. He blinked up at him in wonder.

"Whoa! It's Danny Phantom, dude!" Dash breathed, a giddy look in his eyes. Kwan shook his head at his friends sudden attitude change in the presence of his biggest hero. It kind of ticked him off, but Dash had always been pretty fickle so he can't really blame him for it.

The ghost before them raised a black eyebrow in question before turning his attention to Kwan.

"So...Sorry about the interruption, but I hear you just came out of the closet?" the specter asked. Kwan blinked as he realized he was being addressed and smiled weakly. He was about to agree when Dash had to go and steal the show, yet again.

"Ugh! Can you believe this guy Phantom! I've been friends with him forever and now I'm learning he's into dudes, dudes like me! It's creepy!"

Phantom scowled and and closed his open mouth to glanced at Dash once before completely ignoring the blond and staring at Kwan expectantly.

"Uhh...y-yeah, I'm bi." Kwan stuttered in the odd feeling that being in the presence of a ghost gave him. Phantom smiled broadly and gave the Asian a cold slap on the back.

"Well hey, congrats for that! Don't let idiots like them-" Phantom pointed a thumb in the direction of the flabbergasted direction of the football team. "get you down."

Kwan's smile only got brighter as he laughed along with the pleased hero.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not."

"Uh, what? Isn't this gross though Phantom? The dude likes dudes!" Dash whined, waving his arms to get the ghosts attention. Phantom rolled his eyes and floated up in a way that looked like he was sitting in a chair. He crossed his arms.

"And he likes girls too, but it doesn't really matter. Love is love. I'm bi too so it really isn't such a big deal; didn't you know Amity Park legalized gay marriage like, two years ago." Phantom tilted his head as he spoke openly. Kwan and the rest of the guys behind the gym actually did a double take as the hero nonchalantly revealed himself.

"No way! How can a ghost be bi! How can you even _be_ one of them when you're so cool and not girly at all!" Dash complained in confusion. Phantom gave Kwan an 'is he serious?' look, to which the jock shrugged.

"It's pretty easy actually..." Phantom raised a finger to tap his chin before a mischievous grin fell upon his lips, his green eyes glowed brighter just before he turned to Kwan and grabbed him by the face to plant a sudden kiss right on his lips.

A cacophony of gasps and sputtering rang out from the group and Kwan stared wide eyed into the eyes of the towns protector as his cold lips moved in a cold, but completely innocent kiss. The two parted and Kwan looked far off into the distance with flushed cheeks. Whoa...he just kissed Danny Phantom.

"Dude...Phantom just kissed Kwan..." someone whispered none too softly.

"Whoa..." Kwan muttered and glanced at the ghost at his side who grinned widely. It was so giddy and infectious that Kwan couldn't help the same grin from taking over his face as the two laughed like it was some ridiculous inside joke at the look on Dash's face.

"Hey Phantom?" Kwan asked after their silly giggle fit subsided whilst their audience watched in a wide eyed stupor.

"Yes, good citizen?" Phantom snickered, attempting but failing at his authoritative hero voice.

"So, I got this friend..."

"I'm listening~"

"Who is in some serious denial, think you could give him a hand since you seem to be feeling quite generous with the kissing?" Kwan asked with a pointed look in Dash's direction. The quarterback made a squeaking yelp as Phantom glanced back in his direction.

"Why the hell not, I'm in a pretty giving mood today."

Phantom floated up to Dash who looked torn between screaming like a girl and running for the hills. The ghost boy took that moment to grab at the volar of the letterman jacket the jock wore to keep him from escaping and lowered his lips onto Dash's with a satisfied grin. The jocks shoulders twitched in surprise and the two simply stood-or floated in Phantoms case-in place, lips locked in a spine tingling kiss.

When Phantom pulled away he glance at Kwan and pointed at Dash's completely red face and wide eyes. Kwan gave him a grin and thumbs up.

"Then I take it my work here is done, have a nice day fella's!" Phantom gave a mock solute before disappearing in thin air.

By the time the lunch bell rang the other guys ran out from behind the school, shaken and confused and maybe questioning their own sexuality just a bit. That left Kwan leaning on the back of the building and watching his friend come to terms with the fact he was just kissed, by a ghost...A male ghost.

"Hey Kwan?" Dash squeaked out after a long and painful pause filled with jumbled thoughts.

"Yeah Dash?"

"Do you know where Fenton sits at lunch?"

Kwan smiled broadly as he walked up to his friend and gave him a pat on the back. This was as good an appology as he was going to get for now he supposed.

"Yup, lets go see if they're there now." He threw an arm around his friends broad shoulders and lead the blushing blond out to the picnick tables were students ate their lunch.

* * *

 **So...the moment I saw the new story by KimuraSato that was a KwanxDannyxDash fic, this popped into my head.**


	7. Spin the Bottle

**Spin the Bottle**

 **Summary:** _Danny and his friends decide to crash a house party and get roped into playing spin the bottle with Dash, Paulina, and a handful of other students. Everything would have been fine then, if only Sam hadn't went and spoke her mind about Danny's apparently talented tongue._

 **This story amused me...**

* * *

Pop music blared from the high priced stereo system in the living room. On any other day, Danny would have flinched as his overly sensitive ears picked up the sound of the base reverbrating off the walls and the excited shouts of the students crowding into the large house. But tonight was different. Tonight, with the lack of ghost activity he, Sam and Tucker were in a hyper mood with energy to spare.

There was word of a party going on and what better way for some bored ghost huntering teenagers to blow off steam than to crash a party they weren't even invited to. Sam whooped excitedly as a song she liked turned on, her fist pump almost knocking the drink right out of Tuckers hands. The two teenagers looked at each other with knowing grins as they watched their female friend sway to the melody.

Contrary to popular belief, while Sam was not excited or even remotely interested in most things, give her a good tune and a dance floor and the black clad goth would dominate the dance floor as much as she does enviromental debates.

Avioding bumping into anyone too bad the two boys made their way to Sam, she wrapped her arms around their necks with a wicked grin.

"I got to say, I think this was my best idea yet!" she shouted over the loud beat as students of varying grades danced around them.

"I think you're punch drunk happy Sam!" Tucker jibbed.

"Maybe I am, I'm pretty sure to punch was drunk before I got a hold of it; got a problem with that?" she barked happily.

"Got to be honest, when you bust out a move it kinda scares me." Tucker shrugged as Danny snickered.

"Any idea whose house this is again?" Danny spoke up and lead them to a mostly unused couch. Sam kicked of the couple that had been glued to each other off and told them to get a room before the trio fell onto in in one big pile.

"Dunno, does it matter, we shouldn't even be here in the first place. Not really our usual cup of tea, ya know?." Tucker sipped the punch in his plastic cup before making a face. Danny raised a brow.

"Someone definatly gave the punch too much to drink...I thought that only happened in movies." Tucker pushed the drink into the halfa's hands. He shrugged before taking his own sip of the fruity drink before quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, it doesn't taste that bad." he commented before the drink was taken from his own hands and into Sams'.

"You know, your system would probably burn through the alcohol so fast you wouldn't even get drunk." Sam sipped the spiked punch. Danny took a moment to contemplate that with a tilt of his head.

The three passed along the cup of punch as the songs changed and teenagers danced. At one point, three half naked guys from the football team ran past them holding what looked to be someones autographed football. Dash ran by shortly after and the trio snickered at the jocks.

Eventually, the cup of punch was finished off and it was coming close to midnight. The crowed home was a lot less rowdy and Paulina came in with Dash at her arm. He finally noted the fact that the three loseres were in his house and he frowned, displeased. Amused, Danny waggled his fingers in greetings.

The blond jock took a step and opened his mouth to shout something rude at the giddy trio, but Paulina beat him to it.

"Hey! Who wants to play spine the bottle with Dash and me?" Paulina called out with a half drunk grin as she lead the quarterback into his trashed living room.

"Sure, why not." Kwan peer over the coffee table from where he and some dark skined girl, who Danny recalled whose name was Rebecca, where they were laying down watching TV. A few others nodded their concent. Danny wasn't too sure and was thinking of just watching the left over party goers have at it when Tucker jabbed his ribs and gave him a troublemaking grin. Danny, not one to be left out of the trouble Tucker could stir, grinned back. They both glanced at Sam, like children asking for permission to reak havvok. The goth girl raised her brow and crossed her legs in the skinny jeans with little studs running up the sides of her outer leg.

"Why the hell not, we're already here." she nodded. The trio stood to join the rest of their classmates in the circle on the floor.

"How did you even get into my house Fenton?" Dash furrowed his brow in annoyance. Danny smirked.

"I used the door, duh. So, who goes first"

"Oh, I will! It was my idea after all." Paulina squealed, Sam rolled her eyes. "So, who ever it lands on you have to kiss, no eceptions." the hispanic teenager said cheerfully and grasped the empty beer bottle that probably belonged to someone from the party before the buzzed cheerleader got a hold of it. She flicked her wrist and the bottle went spinning. A few boys amongst them in the circle leaned in close as if that would help the bottle stop at them. Danny was in the middle of making a snide remark to Sam when from beside him Tucker started smacking his arm.

Danny turned an annoyed glowwer over to his best friend. Tucker made a garbled noise as he grasped Danny's arm in a vise-like grip. Danny peered down to see the bottle pointed at Tuck. Danny gave a shmarmy grin and raised his brow. Tucker's eyes wavered from him to Paulina whose lips twitched impatiently.

"Dude, just go for it." Danny whispered, Sam made a face at them while Tucker just sort of grimaced before letting go of his friend to wave over the dark skinned girl who rolled her eyes. They leaned into each other as the the teenagers in the circled ooh'd and awed.

"Why do I think this will-uugimph!" Tucker's nervous chuckle was interrupted by Paulina snatching him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to her level.

Tucker waved his hands around numbly before they settled of either side of the girls' face.

They pulled back with an audible sound, Tucker, blushing up a storm and Paulina oddly glassy eyed and quiet.

The game continued after that, Sam had been roped into kissing both Kwan, Paulina, and Dash at one point. She now nursed a bottle of mouthwash curtesy of Dash's downstairs bathroom. Danny had the misfortune of getting his face attacked by the Rebecca girl. Kwan took pity on the skinny boy and pulled her off him while Danny wipped away he saliva around his mouth. He was pretty sure Paulina had mentioned nothing about the use of tongue. There was one other girl who got him as a kissing partner and one dude. It was a bit awkward and Dash had the nerve to throw in some unnecessary gay jokes.

Dash, as is customary for all arrogant jocks of his ilk, grinned triumphantly after every kiss and boasted how amazing it must feel to kiss him. Sam begged to differ.

It was Danny's turn again and it landed on Sam. The two looked at each other with an amused expression.

"Fake out make out?" Danny waggled his eyebrows.

"Yup!" Sam poked fun at the questionable stares the others that weren't Tucker were giving them. The two friends leaned over in front of Tucker, who at this point just rolled his eyes. Danny cupped Sam's face with a crooked grin before their lips connected in a familiar way. Sam smiled into the kiss, her own hands gripping the colar of his shirt until the two decided that was as good a show as any an parted ways.

They settled back into their seats as the rest of the group gave them weird stares.

"Why do I get the feeling that happens more times than just now?" Kwan spoke up. Dash crossed his arms and muttered something about losers getting more lip than him.

Sam snickered, while Danny just shrugged.

"Probably since we've gotten ourselves out of more trouble than not when these two pretend to be a couple locked in a passionate embrace in the middle of the street." Tucker pointed out.

"It was one time!" Danny chided. Someone tried to ask about it, they were shot down.

"That's like, kinda weird don't you think?" Paulina muttered. "Are you two dating yet?"

"Nah, we know how to not make kissing weird is all." Danny shrugged again.

"Being good at it helps." Sam shot back with a smirk. Paulina blinked through her tipsy mind.

"Good kisser? Who you?" she squinted her eyes at the goth, who in turn shook her head and pointed towards Danny. The blue eyed dork blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck.

"I am?" The clueless boy blinked the same time Dash and a few others asked "He is?"

"I don't believe it." Dash sneered. "A loser, better at kissing than me? Yeah right!"

A few girls who had kissed Danny during this little game cast each other interesting glances.

"He's not the one thats making me drink the mouth wash." Sam raised her brow. "If your so confident in your skills why not try it out now?"

"Wait, are we still taking about kissing me?" Danny looked between Dash and Sam before scooting a tad outside of the circle. He wasn't sure, but this may not end well for him.

"Maybe I will, Fenton, get over here!" Dash made grabby hands towards the dark haired boy who looked at him incredulously. Danny shook his head, he was far too sober to deal with this right now.

Paulina grinned and clapped her hands excitedly as the other girls looked at Danny expectantly.

"Oh, oh, I want to see this!" the Hispanic queen bee giggled with Rebecca whose cheeks were a curious shade of pink. She leaned over close to Paulina to whisper something. Whatever it was, made the girls giggle together as they stared up at Danny who was started to edge a little farther from his place in the circle and Dash.

"Uhh, don't I get a say in this?" he squeaked.

"Danny, when have you ever?" Tucker gave his friend a dull look before patting him on the shoulder heavily. "Just get it over with and I'll hand you Sam's mouth wash."

With that, Tucker shoved Danny into Dash's grabby hands, they gripped his collar as Danny sent a withering glare towards Tuck.

"You traitor yo-Mmph!?" Dash crashed his lips roughly into Danny's. It was painful enough to hurt his teeth. Bringing his own hands to latch themselves onto Dash's upper arms Danny rolled his eyes and moved his head to the side so their lips touched in a more comfortable way.

Off to the side, Sam and Tucker had burst out into a fit of laughter while Paulina and Rebecca had taken to squealing like little girls with a new toy. Danny wasn't sure how Kwan was taking this, but he would remind himself to apologize to the jock for any lasting damage seeing his best friend kissing another dude might cause.

Danny pulled away after a time and was about to say something when Dash, the blond moron, pulled him back for more and adding a tongue down his throat for good measure. The jock tasted like the spiked punch and he had to wonder how much the jerk actually had to actually be doing this right now. Danny made a strangled, surprised noise at the feeling of another tongue on his. The two more popular girls squealed louder as Danny decided to just get it over with and tangled his own tongue with Dash's in a sloppy French kiss that had the jocks tight grasp on his shirt waver before moving up to his face. His hands were hot and calloused and warmed Danny's cheeks that were normally so cool to the touch. Danny's own fingers buried into Dash's arms and pulled the jock's face closer, lips locked in a heated, open mouthed kiss. The halfa's tongue forced it's way into Dash's mouth this time and a part of him, the more competitive side, couldn't help the inner smirk as he felt his partner in this little game shiver as his tongue ran over the blond's in a suddenly slow, teasing way.

There were a few cat calls from some of the players and someone commented about why they needed a bottle at all if this is what was going to happen in the first place. He could heat Star gasp about seeing Danny nip at Dash's swollen lower lip before they got an eyeful of the dark haired boy's tongue sliding its way back into Dash's mouth and back to business. The jocks shoulder's hitched then just as an unrestrained moan escaped Dash's trapped mouth. Danny wasn't sure, but more than one person was blushing, he would bet on it.

Thinking this was enough, and senses coming back to him, Danny shoved Dash away for him to land on his back side, dazed and flushed with a string of spit at the corner of his mouth. Danny, who still stood on his knees, made an unconscious action in darting out his tongue to lick his lips and wiping the residual saliva from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Someone shifted a jacket over their lap. Dash watched in apt attention, his adam's apple moving to his nervous gulp.

Dash gapped like a fish as Danny cleared his throat, straightened out his shirt and sat back down like nothing happened.

"H-holy shit..." Dash stuttered. Through the silence the group could hear someone whisper ' _When can I try that!'_.

The decidedly adorably flustered blush all the way to Danny's ears was ignored by said boy as he turned to Tucker and Sam and held out a hand.

"Mouth wash, please..." He pleaded in a nervously high voice.


	8. Teacher's Pet II

**Teacher's Pet Part II**

 **Summary:** _Dash's first meeting with the Fenton's troubled son doesn't go exactly according to plan._

 **I got really bored today after sketching out a picture for a juried gallery im entering and decided to write this while visiting a starbucks a friend works at...she wasn't in today.**

 **All i did was use spell check so if stuff doesn't flow right...meh, i'll edit the chapter later when im more focused.**

* * *

When Dash thinks 'troubled teen' usually an image of someone like Samantha Manson pops into his mind. If only because parents usually think wearing black means they've gone to the dark side.

That was how The Manson's had convinced him to council their only daughter when she first enrolled to Casper High. Funny enough it was with her grandmothers aid and without her parents consent. And the moment he laid his eyes on her, purple lipstick, studded choker and steel toe boots and all he was almost convinced of the parents plight.

And then he talked to her. She was distrusting of authority figures, but she was intelligent, opinionated and knew what she wanted to do and was an avid supporter of seeking justice. There was nothing wrong with the girl. She just liked dark colors. And she preferred to be called Sam.

That was not a troubled child, he was sure.

The boy slumped in the over stuffed seat in front of him however...He looked like a troubled kid.

Danny Fenton was finally in his office after two weeks of avoiding his parents demands that he see the school councilor. It was the third week since the Fenton's enrolled into the high school and this was the first time the older man had actually seen the youngest son.

He was small in stature, the red hoodie he wore practically swallowed him whole. He slumped as if making himself appear as tiny as possible would make him disappear from the adults sight. His hair was in disarray, but Maddie Fenton assured it was always like that. The teenagers startling blue eyes never once looked up to acknowledge him.

Danny Fenton was closed off and tight liped and did not want to be in his office.

"So..." Dash did not miss the way slim shoulders flinched at the sound of his voice. It brought a concerned wrinkle in his brow as he eyed the kid like he was some kind of startled animal. "So..." he tried again with a sigh. "What made you finally decide to grace me with your presence Danie-"

"Don't call me Daniel, uh, please...Just Danny is fine." the young man interrupted with a fleeting glance towards the councilor. Dash shut his mouth for a moment before sitting back in his chair.

Skittish, he was skittish too.

"All right...what brought you here after two weeks, Danny?" he asked. Danny brought a small, pale hand to the back of his neck as he stared at the corner of his desk.

"Jazz...my sister said I have to do this...so, so my parents dont gets too worried..." He answered. His voice was so much clearer than when he heard in over the phone, it really did have that earnest tone about it.

"Do you want to talk about why your here then?"

"No, not really." he admitted with a quirk of his lips.

"Do you even know why you're her?"

Danny finally looked up at Dash with a cross look, his full lips thinned into a dissatisfied grimace.

"I'm not stupid, I understand what I've been putting my parents through Mr. Baxter. And I know they think I'm just screwing around and making trouble, but I could honestly care less about when they bring in some stranger to try and 'fix' me!" Danny snapped before standing, he was really short, probably only about 5"5 more or less.

"Look, I'll come to these stupid counseling sessions, but you can be damn sure I'm not going to be pouring my heart out to you anytime soon."

Dash tried to stand and grab hold of him, to stop him from going before the lunch period was over, but burning ice halted him in his advance as he flinched away from his large hand with a glare.

"I would appreciate it if you don't touch me either." the teenager hissed before picking up his bag and slamming to door shut behind him. Dash blinked up at the door, the glass pane still shaking from the force it took from being slammed. The man heaved a heavy sigh before plopping back down in his seat to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Well...that could have gone better.

Danny was defensive and fully aware of the grief he was giving his family. Dash could tell the boy was feeling remorse for his actions, but still, he continued to do whatever in was he was getting into.

Drugs? He couldn't be so sure, he didn't look to be strung out on something, but he had no proof he wasn't shooting up since the sleeves of that hoodie hid everything. He doubted a kid like him could get roped into some kind of gang related violence. Especially since Amity didn't really have any gangs to speak of.

Dash groaned in confusion, this didn't seem like the atypical troubled teen looking for attention. Especially since Danny Fenton looked like he wanted as little attention as he could get.

Something was up, he just knew it. And maybe it was worse than what even his parents feared.

* * *

Dash usually kept his distance around the students that are brought to him. He respects their personal space and usually lets them come and go as they please in an attempt to let them make their own choices.

With the Fentons' son, however, he found himself wandering the halls in the morning and during breaks to understand this strange boy with an aversion to touching and lack of cooperation.

It was not stalking...just supportively checking up on him without his knowledge.

Danny, apparently, made fast friends with Sam Manson and her friend Tucker Foley. In the short span that they had know him all three easily became inseparable. They often sat away from the crowds of students, sometimes with a talk, red haired girl a grade higher than them he realized was Danny's older sister Jazz.

Most of the time, Danny seemed fairly strung out and nervous until his friends or sister joined him. At which time Dash noticed they were the only ones that never had difficulty actually touching him.

And...he was a target for bulling. Dash actually had to break it up sometimes since more often than not it was the jock that were pushing the smaller boy around and the teachers let it slide. It let a sour taste in Dash's mouth to think that he was once one of those jocks whose attitudes were ignored.

When he saved Danny from the jocks was usually the only time he honestly looked up at him and thanked him honestly, if a little embarrassed.

From watching him, Dash learned Danny was also a very soft hearted person, ridiculously so. He saved a freaking kitten that was stuck in a tree for crying out loud. He helped people, was a smart kind when he actually went to class, and rambled on and on about space when the topic was brought up be someone. Dash was sure, even though he's never seen it, that Danny was the type to even help little old lady's cross the street or carry their groceries home when he lives in the opposite direction.

Dash didn't understand what sort of trouble could follow him, he was a god damn endearing character that Dash almost believed his parents were worrying over nothing. But then something would happen. A shift in Danny's expression when he looked out the window, like he caught the sight of something that made his blood run cold. His cell phone would ring at odd times and that usually foretold when he would skip a class or run out with the teacher yelling.

Dash didn't know where he was going and Danny never told him.

During their sessions he wouldn't bring them up no matter who bad he wanted to. Most of the time the two just sat in his office while Dash watched him fidget or do his homework. Usually, those days he would get a call and skip class, only to return later in the day and to his office he would curl up in the seat and just sit in silence, his head buried in his knees. Dash didn't try to touch his back or his shoulder at these times, his sensitivity to being touched always seemed to be at its worse during times like this.

Instead, when the frazzled teenager would burst, uninvited, into his office Dash would raise his brow and watch the kid curl up in the chair. After a while he would stand, close the door, then ask Danny if he wanted some hot chocolate.

He always asked for the packet that had the mini marshmallows.

They would sit in silence, Danny sipping his drink and Dash doing paperwork until the bell that signaled the end of the day rang. Danny would apologize and thank him for letting him stay then leave.

Leaving Dash to wonder what the fuck was happening to this ridiculously meek kid with a figurative heart of gold.


	9. Public Indecency

**Public Indecency**

 **Summary:** _Dash cups a feel from Danny when he's tripped walking down the hall way on his way to class and everybody sees it._

 **So here's another thing...**

* * *

The hall that morning was crowded and slow moving. It was a Monday and just about every student there was dreading the first class of the week. Beside Dash, Kwan yawned as he looked over his English homework due first period. The blond rolled his eyes and scanned the hall for the one bit of extracurricular activity he could get in to really wake him up: Hitting Fenton.

For a moment, the puny freshman was lost to the sea of heads, he was a short loser, easy to loose track of if you didn't know how to look for him. The youngest of the family of weirdos had a knack for becoming invisible in crowds, it pissed Dash off to no end when he chased after him into a rush of student in between classes or in lunch. The little bastard was so insignificant he blended right in with the masses.

Suddenly, a dark, stationary spot at the end of the hall. Dash's smirk was absolutely wicked as he narrowed dark blue eyes on the mop of perpetually messy hair by some lockers. He elbowed Kwan to get his attention, when his Asian friend peered up at him curiously the blond pointed in the direction of the weirdo secret trio. More specifically, their little leader: Danny Fenton. He was standing between the goth chick and techno geek with his back to the football players as he opened his locker. Completely oblivious.

Kwan looked from the trio to Dash before sighing, Dash didn't really get Kwan's dislike of picking on the weaker batch of losers...Or picking on anyone for that matter. He was strange like that. None the less, Dash picked up his pace, thinking what he should do to warm up today, throw him to the ground? Punch him a few times until there are tears in his eyes? Maybe tie him up to one of the stalls in the girls restroom again? Fenton's face had been red for weeks with the constant, giggles he received from several of the female students.

Dash licked his lips in anticipation, Fenton's wide eyes already popping up into him mind. A gleeful bubbled tickled his stomach at the thought of hearing him cry out, or blush in humiliation...

Goth chick noticed him first. Her indifferent expression quickly formed a deep scowl as she opened her mouth. She must have said something too soft for him to hear, however, Fenton perked up. He turned, eyes clashed with his before he gave Dash that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. He really liked that look. With his pitch black hair framing and curling out in maybe the only way he would ever have that 'just had sex' look. It was the way his pale, almost ghostly skin broke out into a nervous flush and he bit his plump bottom lip that always looked like it was swollen. Dash could what Fenton make those faces all day long.

He stomped closer, some people were watching him approach. People liked it when he beat on Fenton. Not as much as he did, but they seemed to get the same pleasure from it as he, probably not though...

Because Dash really, really liked to make Fenton hurt.

Dash's smirk grew when the tiny fourteen year old took a step back.

Dash reached out.

And then, someones foot stretched out, Dash didn't notice until it was too late. He tripped. Dark eyes widened at the suddenness of it all and yelped. He reached out his hands to grab hold of something just as the stupid loser stumbled back into his friends where they caught him by the arms before he fell. His hand, reflexively closed his hand over whatever was in his grasp.

Kwan bit his bottom lip. Danny let out a startled, high pitched cry. Sam and Tucker winced in sympathy for their friend as they held up their toppled over friend.

Dash fell with an audible 'thump'. He blinked a few times and furrowed his brow when one arm was still elivated into something. There was silence in the hall.

He could hear the snap of a camera phone for some reason.

And then a tiny embarrassed mewling sound came from over him. It was garbled and sounded stuck in someones throat. Dash scowled and turned his attention up to find out where the sound came from.

Danny stared back down at him, wide eyed and cheeks flushing the brightest shade of red he had ever seen. They stared at each other, before Danny's wavered to another spot, Dash followed.

He heard Kwan snort something in the background but paid no mind to it as he focused solely on where his hand had fallen. Right between the unbalanced Danny's legs...Cupping...groping...sque-

 _Oh shit!_

"Oh shit!" Dash gasped, his own face exploding into a blush going all the way down to his neck. He swiped his hand away from Danny's crotch as the shorter, black haired boy gapped unintelligently where he stood.

Dash ran off with Kwan laughing behind him.

That morning did not go as planned.


	10. Clean Smell

**Clean Smell**

 **Summary:** _Dash still has Danny's hoodie that he was given in New York and cant help but want to keep it. It wasn't that he liked the hoodie or anything...its just the smell of it had him so turned on that he didn't want to part with the fantasy's that came with it._

 **So...I'm starting to seriously think Dash is into carrying out sexual acts in public ATM...what with the whole 'grind against Danny on a train full of their peers' and now...you know, doing this...to his face...with a bunch of people around them.**

* * *

"This way, hurry!" Phantom commanded as he herded several students and faculty into the gymnasium. The wind wiped his stark white hair away from his eyes and slicked it back with reveal hard set glowing orbs. They were determined and full of concern as he took his eyes off the current crowed and to the volunteers form town leading more civilians towards the high school.

There was a severe hurricane watch in effect right now for Amity Park. The weather channel had recommended the residence of Amity Park take cover in the more sturdy buildings in town. Town Hall was already filled to bursting, so was the library, now they were filling the school gymnasiums with students and their parents, as well as faculty. And Danny, being the hero he is, volunteered himself to help guide the people to safety. Though few on also helping in guidance were casting the ghostly him nervous glances Danny ignored them for the most part.

The strong winds caught the floating ghost boy off balance just then and sent him tumbling into one of the tables set out to provide sleeping bags for those who didn't bring one. The halfa yelped in surprise as the pile of bags tumbled over the table, the people who handed the bags out jumped up in surprise as the hero ghost blinked up from the ground with embarrassed, light green cheeks.

One person glared in annoyance, but others where just flabbergasted at seeing the Danny Phantom up close and personal. Danny rubbed the back of his neck before floating back up and off the sleeping bags. He grabbed a bunch before setting them back on top of the table so it didn't get blown away next.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and just kinda got blown away." he laughed nervously. One of the women behind the table gave an amused smile.

"Don't worry about it Phantom, just go check to see if there's anyone left." she offered. He nodded in understanding.

"I might as well check the rest of the town for stragglers while I'm at it. Don't worry and lock up when you don't see anyone coming, I'll just take 'em through the wall." Danny offered with a grin before darting off in the air, against the wind.

Danny and his family were stuck in the school as well and luckily, the GAV was a sturdy freaking beast of a machine and they were able to pack up quite a few things and head out to the school grounds with several emergency packs. They would be secured in the GAV which was now parked at the back entrance of the gym.

Danny, still in his Phantom guise, phased through the family car and shuffled through a few things. His parents should already be inside helping with making the towns people more comfortable for the night so he wasn't in any rush until they started to notice he wasn't around Sam or Tucker.

Pushing away a box of water, Danny grinned, finding his stuff. Setting the duffel bag on his shoulder the halfa phased through the vehicle once more and into the school to shift back into Fenton.

* * *

Dash looked up from his game in time just to hear the gym doors leading to the hallway click open and reveal Danny Fenton scurrying into the cramped gym with a duffel bag. The blond just about dropped his PSP.

It hadn't even been a month since that school trip and seeing Fenton still freaked him out.

He turned to his bags where a bright blue sleeve lay limply over the the opening of his bag and sighed. He still hadn't given it it back to the other boy. There never seemed to be a good time. The few days before the trip out of state ended he had tried approaching him, article of clothing in tow. But the little runt scampered away as soon as their eyes met; the blush he would wear would have been attractive, if it weren't for the fact Danny wouldn't let him anywhere near him after the fact.

A part of him regretted to whole 'Lets touch him when no ones looking' mindset he had the second he found Fenton through the mass of people during that train ride. But then he reminds himself of the feeling of Fentons lithe frame leaning into him and covering up his embarrassed moans and the way he felt pushing into each other harder and harder until Dash practically swallowed him with his body heat.

Dash groaned in annoyance as he smacked a hand over his eyes and leaned his forehead onto his knees. The muscular boy inhaled deeply to calm himself.

Dash cursed Danny over and over again. Since he had no choice but to bright the stupid hoodie home with him Dash hasn't been able to go two days without looking at the damn think and getting a major hard on.

The fact that it smelled like Fenton too didn't really seem to help him either. It was a sharp, clean smell that stuck to everything it touches, his clothes, his bag, his fucking bed! It was like ectoplasm, staining everything it comes in contact with.

Dash loved the hoodie and hated it all at the same time, it had everything to do with Fenton and he blamed his hormones and Danny's evasive nature that he couldn't get rid of it to save him from the near constant boners at night because Dash just couldn't get to sleep without that fresh, electric scent wafting from the hoodie...

Blue-violet eyes peered up from their hiding place after he calmed down enough and scanned the gymnasium, ruling out the other students and adults shuffling around, trying to find a comfortable spot to lay down for the day. It was ridiculously easy now to spot Fenton in the crowed by his parents are the older scientist talked to their son able something or other that Dash was too far away to hear.

From the distance across the floor, Danny ran a pale hand through his wind blown locks. Dash gulped.

 _Large, tan hands ran through those thick black strands until he got a solid grasp in them. Danny closed his eyes and gasped as his head was forced back to expose the pale, untouched flesh of his neck. Dash leaned down, cold and clean and electrifying was how it felt to run his slick tongue down the expanse of his partners neck as the other squirmed and groaned, urging him to continue._

Dash jolted from his fantasy before he got the better of himself and hit his forehead on his knee, trying desperately to dis-spell the images of pulling Danny's hair himself.

Why the hell did he have to take shelter in the school gym? Why couldn't his parents bring him to Town Hall, where most of his friends were because their parents had jobs there? Because sure it was only until the Hurricane warning was over, but a time limit hadn't stopped him from touching Fenton in public before.

He was so freaking screwed.

* * *

Dash couldn't sleep.

The rain pounded on the roof of the school and its windows, the snores from the occasional sleeper felt as loud as a blow horn to him. Groaning, the jock shifted to lay on his side in another attempt to get comfortable, the soft fluff from the inside of the bright blue hoodie brushed against his cheek and nose. It assaulted him with that damn clingy smell.

God, he freaking slept with Danny's hoodie. This was getting out of hand. He breathed in deeply, the scent of freshness and electricity that he recalled was so uniquely Fenton. He licked his lips and tried to focus on something, anything other than the hoodie he was using as a pillow case and the increasing heat between his legs the scent has been giving him.

Dash bit the inside of his cheek.

 _Heavy breathing, breathy gasps, a lean, slender shouldered teenager under him. Pale skin glinted in the moonlight._

 _Vivid cyan eyes looked up at him lidded with a 'come hither' expression._

Dash groaned into his hands as he shook the images from his mind.

He needed to get rid of if. He's kept the stupid piece of clothing far too long. And every time he smells it, touches it, the time in the train pops into his mind; before he knows it, he's hard as a rock and can't do anything about it. And if if wasn't the memories, it was the fantasy's that came after.

Dash blinked tired eyes, something out in front of him shifts. Another person, a teenager is sleeping closely next to him. Dash blinks at the mess of black hair poking out from the top of their sleeping bag. He squints...you know, it kinda looks like Fentons hair.

Dash licked his lips, the heat down below and the scent that surrounded his head was getting stronger. He gulped, his legs crossed uncomfortably, his arousal pulled against his underwear. He needed to stop this.

A hand fluttered to the waist band of his pajama pants. No one was up, it was far too late and as long as he's quite, no one would know, he just...it was starting to get unbearable. The teenager worried his bottom lip just as his large hand slide under his pants and pulled his underwear down enough to free the length between his legs that was gradually getting larger with every intake of breath as he lay his head on that damn hoodie and focused his eyes on that dark mess of hair in front of him. Teeth bit into his lip to force away any sounds he might make.

 _The figure turned to face him, it was a blushing Fenton. His blue eyes down cast as he squirmed inside his sleeping bag. His hand made a constant motion. Suddenly, his big blue eyes peered up into Dash's he murmured his name before Fenton shivered, his lips made a wavering 'o' shape and he closed his eyes._

 _Dash licked his lips and watched the sight before their eyes made a connection again._

 _'Dash...' he breathed._

He held himself, firmly and gave an experimental stroke. His stomach did a little nervous flip, but no one heard, so he stroked again and again. Muffling his little whimpers and sighs he got harder, the scent of Fenton stronger and when he gripped himself tighter under his blankets, the figure in front of him mumbled out in his sleep and turned around.

All of Dash's motions stopped, his lungs stopped working.

The mess of inky hair did look like Fentons, because it was Fenton, sleeping not even two feet in front of him. He felt a hot shiver run through him as pre cum seeped onto the thumb at the tip of his cock. The lip that had been trapped by his teeth popped out as he stared at the oblivious form of the damn thing he was masturbating to.

 _A hand peeked out through his sleeping back as the pale boy gave him that crooked smile of his. He curled his finger, asking him to come here, to join him in that one person sleeping bag._

Dash was still for so long until the throbbing of his dick could be ignored no longer. Blue eyes sparkled as their sole focus moaned once more in his sleep. Dash shuffled his sleeping back closer, closer until he was face to face with a curled up Fenton. The other teenager's breath fanned his face.

Another god forsaken, wicked idea bounced along through his mind and his cock begged him to go through with it. Slowly, so as to barely make a sound for fear of waking the lighter sleepers, he unzipped the thing he slept in and stood on his knees, his weeping erection pointing right at Fenton's peacefully unaware face.

 _They connected their sleeping bags and curled up close to each other. Dash hissed as a cold hand wrapped around his aching need. He looked down to see those damn big blues peering up at him with this naughty little gleam in his eyes that turned Dash into jelly._

A little spike of adrenaline woke the blond boy up and sent a pleasant thrill through his body as he realized Sam and Tucker were sleeping on the other side of the black haired wet dream. Dash swallowed back a giddy chuckle, because his parents didn't sleep to far from him either.

Wow, who knows what could happen if one of them woke up, right now to see the guy that bullied their son or friend constantly stood over him with his dick out and stroking himself to the image of him.

Dash let out a slow, breathy sigh at the thought of it. It was so bad, this was so bad, he could get caught. But oh fuck did that make this so much better!

 _Cold hands pumped him softly, just a little tease to make him impatient._

His hand pumped faster, his eyes, hazy and lidded looked at nothing but Fenton's sleeping face. He thought about Fenton waking up and Dash stuffing his mouth with his dick that was dripping pre cum over the other boy's pillow. He bet the losers mouth felt soft and smooth and so damn good.

 _Danny nibbled on his bottom lip before casting a horny glance under the blankets before diving right in. Dash dipped his head back in a strangled groan as he felt a hot, wet mouth engulf his tip without a second thought._

His ass did, even if it had been covered by jeans he had still got off with just imagining his ass, bear and bared to him.

Fenton looked like the kind of guy who would tear up when giving a blowjob. Dash hissed at the image as his hand squeezed the base of his dick and doubled over. His other hand caught him just before he fell right onto Fentons face and peered down. Dash wanted to laugh. Danny was still out like a light even as Dash hovered over him. His pale cheek glistened.

 _Danny swallowed him slowly, all the way to his base, then moaned, pleased with what he took. Dash bucked his hips and cock deeper into his mouth, teeth scraped the bottom of his shaft but it wasn't unpleasant. Danny hummed in amusement through his mouthful before moving his mouth back up, all the way to the tip and sucking hard just before thrusting the rest back in. Again and again without break; it had Dash pulling at Danny's thick black hair._

Dash's cum was dripping onto Fentons cheek in thick, soundless drops. The jock, almost feverishly flushed, the hand keeping him balanced fisted into the thermal material of Fentons sleeping bag as he moved his hand up and down; trying so hard the swallow his heavy panting before it could get anymore out of control.

Underbrushed, blond hair, flopped as the horny teenager kept his head down to watch his cum drip down with each quick pump of his hand. A small puddle over flowing in the hallow of Fenton's cheek before sliding down at the leisurely pace to the corner of his mouth.

Yeah..eat it Feton, swallow me...

 _Pre cum had to be dripping down his chin along with his spit, he could feel his own seed swish around in his mouth. But then he made a swallowing motion, his head still deep within and he felt it all. And god was it glorious._

Though sleep, Danny's brow scrunched up, however, Dash didn't stop, he hovered over him, riveted to his spot and watched a moist, pink tip part Danny's lips an unconciously swipe the thick fluid from the corner of his mouth before darting back in.

Dash's knee's almost buckled; instead of moaning, Dash bit his lip even harder, it was going to swell but he didn't care. Fenton just tasted him and he wasn't even aware. God how can someone be such a deep sleeper? His cock twitched and he groaned softly and picked up the pace.

He was slicked and it was easy to loose himself to the burning lust until all the heat and pressure building up inside him released. There was no where to go but Danny's face; Dash watched in lusty eyed wonder as strings of cum he released from his swollen tip shot across Fentons pale cheek, into his hair, over his mouth...Just everywhere.

The jock got back up on his knees, still religiously ringing himself out all over the sleeping boys face and pillow. Damn...Dash had to admit, that was better than the train ride. At least this time he got to cum. He needed to get a picture of this, who knows when he'll ever get a chance to mess up Fenton this much, and without him even knowing. Fuck, yes!

His other hand, that wasn't still busily riding out his orgasm groped around under his pillow for his cell phone. Through the dark, the screen was bright and blinding, his eyes adjusted easily enough until he got to the camera function and turned on the flash.

Dash zoomed in of Danny's face, streaked with off white. A part of him had to remember to breath when he realized the others mouth was parted just enough for dribbles of semen to find its way into his mouth. Fuck, yes!

He clicked the button.

 _ **CLICK!**_

Dash startled at the loud sound of the camera snap of his phone turned up to full volumes. Oh shit. Dash chucked his phone back on top of his pillow before staring back at the body he just jizzed all over, hoping, praying he doesn't wake up.

Luck was not his friend though, Danny's hand popped out from under his covers, he gave a tired groan before wiping the back of his hand over his eyes and smearing the cum on his face even more. Dash gulped dryly when his brow furrowed and his plump lips pursed, suddenly Danny was sitting up and spitting like he just drank something he disliked and well...Dash supposed that wasn't too far from the truth.

"What the hell is on my face?!" The drowsy teen blinked the sleep from his eyes even as the smeared jizz over his eyelashes would make it hard to really see anything. Dash stood there, stock still and absolutely unsure of what to do now as Danny groped for a small, hand held flashlight by his bag and turned it on.

There were a flurry of emotions that flashed through those pretty cyan eyes of his as he spotlighted the junk on his hand.

Confusion.

Thought.

Revelations.

More Confusion.

Disbelief.

Disgust.

Danny's eyes looked they would pop right out as he dived for his goth friends bag next and pulled out a round object. He turned the light onto his face and Dash got to see his entire face go from pretty porcelain, to cherry tomato from ears to neck.

More disbelief as his mouth gapped like a fish before snapping closed.

"Oh, gross, it's in my mouth!" Danny squeaked as he looked all around him from someones water bottle. And that was when his flashlight landed on Dash.

Or...more specifically, his still exposed penis.

The black haired teenager froze, light focused solely of Dash's dick for so long the jock was starting to squirm. Stiffly, the light moved up slowly until it and a pair of mortified, confused and disgusted eyes looked right at him.

Unsure of how to handle being exposed...in more ways than one, Dash waved his hand in 'hello' awkwardly.

It was silent with them, until Danny had to put the flashlight down and cover his blushing face, ignoring the cum he smeared over his face like a facial mask. He groaned as if he couldn't believe what he was realizing.

"Dash? Seriously, you have got to be fucking kidding me! On my face?!"


	11. My First Kiss Went Like This

**My First Kiss Went Like This…**

 **Summary:**

 _Danny's first kiss wasn't with Sam and it wasn't in ninth grade. It was at someones thirteenth birthday party and someone suggested playing seven minutes in heaven. Danny wasn't even playing, but since he was conveniently walking by the game, someone decided he was the best candidate to be shoved into a closet with someone else._

 **Hey, look at this! Something that won't end up at M rated as everything else I've posted for this series~ Another fic with Danny and the gang when they were 13...I'm gonna say time-wise (even though there isn't really a time line for any of these stories...) This takes place late spring, several months before 'Wet Dream'.**

* * *

Thirteen year old Danny Fenton set down the neon blue wrapped present and glanced around the put together house of the Manson's. Their only daughter, a cool goth girl named Sam invited he and Tucker to her thirteenth birthday party for her that her parents had set up. She had asked while they enjoyed lunch, she put it in a way that she knew she would hate ever bit of it if her two best friends weren't there to suffer through it with her.

And as he turned to Tucker with twin grimaces, he understood where she was coming from. Not only where there a bunch of other kids Sam didn't even hang out with here, but the decorations weren't really what you would think of for the birthday party of darkness loving Sam Manson.

"You'd think her Mom was the one having the party with all the yellow and pinks..." Danny muttered under his breath. Tucker seemed to agree and pushed up his glasses.

"Dude…I think I just saw Paulina Sanchez and her parents walk by…" Tucker commented.

"You probably did." Said a third voice from out of nowhere. The two boys jumped and looked down just in time for the dark haired Manson heiress peeking out from under the table. Her pretty amethyst eyes set in a displeased glare. Danny snorted.

"What are you doing under there?"

"I'm wearing the dress from Easter Holiday hell."

"I thought you were Jewish?" Tucker pointed out.

"Mom isn't." Sam muttered as if that explained everything. To her it probably did. "Did you remember the clothes I told you to hang onto just for today." She asked Danny who nodded and stuffed the bag under the table to wait for his female friend to change.

"Dude…you have girls' clothes in your backpack?" Tucker raised a brow at him.

"I find it easier not to question these covert operations Sam gives me." He shrugged.

* * *

Amidst the pseudo birthday party Danny sat with Sam and Tucker nibbling on cupcakes on her mother's fancy love seat. Tucker had already stained it spring green from the icing and Sam had already pushed the blame on some poor kid across the hall. For now the three watched as the other kids from school enjoyed the free food and party favors. Danny wondered if some of them even knew whose birthday it was.

From somewhere in the living room the three heard childish calls of "oooooooh". Danny turned to the room across from the sitting room he and his friends were at. The wall prevented him from seeing anything though in the most populated part inside the house. All the adults had moved out into the backyard within the last hour, leaving the house to the mercy of a bunch of preteens.

"Ugh, what are they doing in my house?" Sam grumbled with a sour expression.

"Want me to go check?" Danny asked, getting to his feet without question and gave Sam a bright smile. The girl scowled before her cheeks turned a pleasant shade of pink at Danny's smile. Her defenses crumbled and she sighed.

"Sure, I'll get the adults to break it up if its stupid." She offered, Danny gave her a nodded and walked out of the room to see what all the noise was about.

Peeking around the corner Danny caught the tail end of a giggling Paulina and Kwan pushing someone into the closet and closing the door. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"All right! Who's gonna go in there with him?" Star called out as a group of girls giggled, their cheeks blushing. Tilting his head Danny scurried over to Kwan, he was easy to talk to and would certainly give him some answers.

"Uhh, Kwan?" he tugged at the shirt the taller boy was wearing. The Asian boy looked over to him with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi Fenton, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much, but what the heck are you guys doing?"

"Uh, some girls suggested playing seven minutes in heaven and we are now looking for another person to go in with Dash." Kwan informed with a sigh, he pointed at the closed coat closet door. "Dash wasn't big on the idea but Paulina wouldn't relent and now—"

Two thin arms on either side of Danny suddenly latched onto the blue eyed boy. Danny and Kwan stopped talking mid sentence to look surprised by one Pualina on one side of Danny, and another dark skinned girl on Danny's other side. The boy boy's cheeks flushed as he blinked, wide eyed at both girls.

"Uh, what—" he tried before both girls grinned at him, Danny didn't like those grins.

"Oh my gosh, Paulina, this will be perfect!" the one girl squealed.

"I know right!? Danny, be a dear and go into that closet and give Dash a kiss." The Latina girl asked as she bat her big green eyes.

Uh…what.

Danny stared at the tan skinned creature of the opposite gender blankly.

"Wait, you want me to what?" he asked, shaking his head. "Did I miss hear something? Did you just ask me to go into a closet and kiss someone I dislike…who happens to be a guy?" he asked for clarification. Their grins just got wider. Kwan didn't even get the chance to pull the poor boy away before the girls nodded then stuffed him into the dark closet and slammed the door.

Girls were scary when they wanted something….Danny shivered and righted himself in the darkness of the closet.

"Uhhh, Dash?" he asked, there was a shift of movement next to him and a grunt.

"So what chick did they send in here with me?" he asked. Danny gulped and bit into the corner of his lip.

"Uhhhh…I'd rather not say?" he muttered. There was a scoff for beside him, Danny squinted, to try and see what the bigger kid was doing but couldn't. There just wasn't enough light in here.

Then warm hands found his shoulders and he twitched.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Danny assumed Dash shrugged.

"I just want this to end quickly, so shut up and help me get this over with." Dash grumbled, getting straight to the point before the black haired thirteen year old could get another word in edge wise. Warm lips pressed up against his for the first time in Danny's life. It wasn't…unpleasant, but they fact it was with a guy and a guy he wasn't a fan of lessened the experience for him.

Awkwardly, Danny shut his eyes and kissed back. Dash's fingers over his shoulder twitched actually and he stepped closer to the seriously uncomfortable Danny to wrap his arms around the paler boys' neck. Dash's lips were a little chapped and Danny noticed they rubbed irritably against his smoother ones. When Dash moved his lips back Danny had hoped that would be it until much to his disappointment, the boy just made it a point to move his head a little to kiss Danny more deeply.

Danny's cheeks warmed in the sheer embarrassment of it all. He tried squeezing his eyes shut tighter, thinking it might help him ignore the fact Dash was actually enjoying not knowing he was kissing a loser of all people. The dark haired kid's thoughts of other people he'd rather try kissing with popped into his mind as he tried to block his first kissing experience out…Like Sam, he'd rather kiss Sam, or Paulina, he like the shape of her full lips and the way they shimmered with pink lip gloss. The preteens fists clinched and unclenched…this was starting to take longer than he expected.

Was Dash going to let him go now?

Danny waited another thirty seconds before trying to step away from Dash and the hands on his shoulders. However, the moment he did and their lips separated Dash made an annoyed sound, like he actually missed the contact. Danny crossed his arms and felt his flush spread farther across his face as he glared at where he knew the door would open any minute now.

When it did it was sudden and a flash from a camera momentarily blinded the two boys. Danny brought a hand to his eyes to rub them.

"What the hell Paulina?" came Dash's complaint.

"Aw man, you two didn't even wait till I got a funny picture?" Paulina whined. Danny's pointed glare turned onto the popular girl at Casper Middle School as his cheeks burned.

"Picture?! Paulina, are you trying to get me killed? Do you want me to die by revenge swirly or something?" Danny finally spoke, beside him Dash had turned to see exactly who he had kissed in the closest and made a high pitched yelp at seeing Danny Fenton within arm's reach with a flush spreading from cheek to ear and slightly swollen lips from the hard kiss he of all people gave him.

"Wait, you made me kiss him!" Dash yelled indignantly, pointing his tanned finger at the lower tiered student on the social ladder. Danny drummed his fingers nervously against his arm as he swallowed, trying to make his blush go away. Dash made a disgusted sort of noise and Danny found himself rolling his eyes.

"Well," Paulina rolled her own eyes at her blond friends' reaction. "I thought it would be kinda cute actually, doesn't Fenton just look like he could go both ways?" She nudged the disturbed dark haired boy, he took a step away from the girl questioning a part of him that doesn't even make sense to him yet; just a little insulted thought Danny couldn't really tell why.

Dash didn't look too pleased either as he scowled at the girl.

"You know what, I'm going to pretend I never came in here." Danny finally groaned at the rising tension. "If I ever come back in here at some point during the party, do not throw me into the closet with someone else!"

Danny made a point to look to Paulina and her giggly friend before walking up to the snack bar and stealing the rest of the cupcakes. It was spiteful he knew, but he was sure they didn't deserve any more fancy cupcakes after forcing that experience on his 'impressionable young mind' as his older sister would put it.

Back in the room where it was mostly just Sam and Tucker chilling, they looked up from their conversation. They took one look at his flushed cheeks and cupcake platter and raised questioning eyebrows.

"They made me kiss Dash." He muttered as his nose wrinkled.

"Ew." They said. Sitting down with a grunt and placing the cupcakes on the table beside the chair Danny had to agree. He wiped at his lips with the back of his hand subconsciously before turning a troubled look towards Sam.

"Hey, if we all promise to ignore the fact my first kiss was taken by Dash of all people, can the next person I kiss be you?" he asked. Sam stopped mid bite into her pastry and gave her male friend a disturbed look. Danny stared at her, completely serious and just a bit innocently as he waited for the girl to chew her food and swallow before answering. With a kiss of her own on his lips.

It was a quick little peck and tasted like icing when she separated from him. He licked his lips and stared at his female friend who gave him a devious smirk as she took another bite of her pastry. Her purple lip gloss was smeared a little. Behind him, Tucker had spat out his water and was sputtering at their audacity. Startled to the point of speechlessness, it took Danny a moment to realize what just happened before his already pink cheeks exploded into color before rubbing the back of his neck and turning away embarrassed.

"Well gee, was it that bad?" Sam snickered at him. Danny bit his lip and shook his head.

"At least you tasted like cupcakes….Dash tastes like failure."

The three friends couldn't help the round of laughter after that.


	12. FML

**Danny Phantom Oneshot 13: FML (Fuck My Life)**

 **Summary:**

 _Danny's girlfriend of two months, Clara, decided to cheat on him. With a stranger. In his home and in his bed. So he throws them out butt naked and drowns himself in some Fireball Whiskey. One hazy memory later and Danny is waking up bare back in the bed of one Dash Baxter with his arms around him._

 _Danny wish's Clockwork was just fucking with him._

 **Guy...OMG GUYS, I DID IT! I WROTE LEGIT SMUT! Did I do good?**

* * *

 _ **-Waking Up in Someone Else's Bed-**_

Danny groaned into his pillow as the pounding of a headache so massive he thought his head would explode decided to wake him up at a time he would probably deem 'to damn early for this shit'. He absolutely refused to open his sleep crusted eyes, he could already feel the heat of a sun beam aimed right at his face. Danny groaned again, turning his head to bury his face into his soft pillow groggily.

But then there came another pain. In his backside no less and Danny found himself lifting his head up in extreme confusion as his back pulsed in sharp, unfamiliar pain. It felt hot and he felt…empty?

Bringing a hand to his eyes to rub the sleep away as just about every part of him started to come alive with pain as Danny muttered under his breath, blinking blearily.

And if the pain wasn't enough to wake the aching halfa, the ungodly hot temperature of his body had him feeling like he was on fire, his ice core thrummed somewhere deep inside him, unsure whether to reject or welcome the warmth.

Eyes finally focusing on the object in front of him, Danny furrowed his brow at the dark wood head board against sky blue walls. That…wasn't his head board…That, wasn't the color of his bedroom walls. Concerned for the lack of memory he had of the wall or the headboard, Danny glanced around, flinching as the sun shot into his eyes.

Everything was wrong. That wasn't his desk, or his shelves, or even his books. This wasn't his house. A sinking feeling of dread clawed its way down the man's spin as the beginnings of a panic attack started speeding up his heart, he tried to lift himself off the bed.

Only, an arm with hard muscles and warm skin around his waist pulled him back. Into a hard chest with broad shoulders that engulfed him in their body heat.

Danny flushed as skin made contact with skin and a curtain lump near his ass made the dark haired man nervously aware that neither he nor whoever's bed this was had any clothes. He bit his lip, just what the hell happened to him yesterday?

Danny recalled getting off work around noon, he had only had to deal with a morning class that day. Then…Danny furrowed his brow, trying to ignore the lump wedging up against his ass and the arm that helped whoever was behind him cuddle up contently, warming his usually cool body.

And then it hit him. Like Pariah Dark's fist dipped in ectouranium. Danny's heart pulled at its seems.

 _ **-The Break Up-**_

 _Danny walked up the short driveway as he dug out his house keys. It was a small two bedroom home in a calmer part of Amity and he was happy enough to live away from the insanity that his parents bring to his life._

 _Blinking, Danny perked up when his enhanced hearing picked sounds coming from inside the house. He tilted his head and recalled that, yes, he let his current girlfriend of two months, Clara, crash at his place for a few days._

 _Shrugging to himself, Danny lets himself inside._

" _Clara?" he calls. There is a shuffling in his room and suddenly there are two voices and not one. Danny sets his bag down and looks down the hall where his bedroom is and frowns. He doesn't recall hearing about any of his friends or Clara's popping by for a visit. He made his way down the hall and opened his door without a thought._

 _He froze in the doorway, stunned at the scene that took place right under his covers as his heart shattered. Clara's pleased moans go through his ears as loud as a radio turned up full volume._

 _And then suddenly, Blue was green and he narrowed his eyes at the figure over his girlfriend. His voice lowered and he felt the temperature drop._

" _What the actual fuck are you doing on my bed?!" he growled. And the two looked up, like rabbits caught in a trap. Danny looked straight into Clara's eyes._

 _The betrayal he felt was like no other._

 _ **-Fuck Everyone and Their Mother-**_

His shattered heart was a deep blow as it all came back to him. But the guilt he felt throwing them both out on their asses, completely nude—but kind enough to let Clara at the very least put on a robe—was nothing. He felt nothing, the woman he had thought she was, was no more in his eyes. Just another one of those many failed relationships Danny had found himself in since taking his position at the local college in Amity.

Now that Danny remembered he had to remind himself that once he found his underwear, he would need to go home and burn his bed. No need to leave the lingering stench of sex in his room longer than he needed to.

Wriggling one arm out of the arms that held him to whoever the hell he was sleeping with, Danny ran a hand through his hair. Gulping, that was when he finally noticed the aftertaste. Alcohol, and lots of it coated his tongue in a thick, distasteful phlegm. Danny grimaced.

He must have tried to drink after the whole Clara break up thing…Great, ew. He knows he doesn't take booze well. Even if the ectoplasm in his system had a tendency to burn it off faster than regular humans it still left him with some pretty bad side effects.

Some of which Sam refuses to mention for some reason.

"Ugh…" Danny groaned. So, he must have been pretty smashed to wind up naked and sore in some guys bed. Well…on the bright side at least he didn't do something as stupid as reveal his secret in the middle of town or something.

That…still didn't really make everything better though. Danny bit his lip as the pain in ass—literally—decided to make itself less tolerable. Danny's cheeks blushed as he shifted uncomfortably as something he was just now starting to realize was dawning on him.

By the Ancients….

"I think I slept with a dude." Danny gapped at himself as he lay there, perfectly still as his body tormented him with aches and pains as his mind assaulted him with blurry images and muffled sounds. His cheeks got redder and redder and the hero brought his hand to his face to groan again.

It wasn't like he was averse to the idea of sleeping with a guy, there was that one time when he and Sam were still dating and curiosity got the better of him when she mentioned a guy friend of hers liking him…But, Danny hadn't out right dated another guy, much less liked them enough to have sex…Nope, that honor was still held tightly by Sam. So who the hell did he drag into his probably drunk escapes. And then sleep with…

Danny's face felt like a radiator with how hot it was. Oh geez, this was so humiliating. He hoped it wasn't anyone he knew. It be easier to just use his ghost powers to sneak away while they were still asleep as long as he knew they were no one he'd have to worry about again. He gulped.

"Oookay Fenton, deep breaths, you can do this…" Danny sighed as he gently tried to twist his body enough to sneak a peek at his unlucky victim.

And then his already cold blood ran even colder as he felt every part of him freeze up, his breath left him to ghost over the tangled blond locks of the man who had entangled their limbs together like a possessive lover.

 _Oh crud._

A strong, square jaw was lose, their lips parted in soft, barely there snores.

 _Oh crud, crud, crud!_

Panic welled up inside the halfa as he stared with wide, frantic eyes at the brows that furrowed briefly before closing their mouth and hold Danny tighter against him. Their faces just shy of touching to let their lips graze so close.

 _Abort. ABORT FENTON, FOREGET PRIDE, FORGET DIGNITY, GET YOUR NAKED ASS OUTTA HERE!_

A small, pathetic whimper weaseled its way through Danny's throat as he tried to once again, wriggled out of the arms of his sleeping partner. Fear, confusion, mortification, he felt it all as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself to his feet before his legs went completely weak and buckled under him.

Danny let out an undignified squawk as he toppled to the carpeted floor into a heap. Danny turned his head to the side as he felt unnecessary tears well up at the edges of his eyes. His legs shook from the strain of trying to carry his full body weight. The pain that had pulsed all through his lower back and ass spiked as he started feeling something dribbling out of a very unnecessary place for stuff to be spilling and Danny's shallow breaths started picking up speed as his panic only grew.

Oh my god, what was that coming out of his ass!?

Danny wanted to scream, to fly away, nudity be damned, he had invisibility. But everything about him felt too tired. Too damn weak, like what ever had happened last night took up all his energy.

The bed creaked, but Danny was too far gone in his silent panic attack to notice as the figure he had woken up to had just woken up himself and leaned over to see the curled up man freaking out on his bedroom floor.

The man raised an eye brow as he rested his chin on his hand. His blond hair mused and tangled in that attractive just-out-of-bed look before it was either slicked back or tight in a stylish top knot.

"You know Fenton, what with what went down last night I'm not entirely sure trying to actually get up was the smartest move."

Danny flinched, broken out of his thoughts by the slightly hoarse voice. Twisting his body so he could face the bigger issue at hand, Danny sent an annoyed glare up to the face of one very satisfied Dash Baxter.

"No," Danny muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "you don't say."

 _ **-Clean Up-**_

Against Danny's fairly vocal complaints, Dash had gotten up and without bothering to cover up his fairly well endowed member and picked the ghost boy up. Danny, of course kicked up an embarrassed fuss as the warm bodied man lead them into his bathroom so the two of them—again without Danny's consent—could soak the sweat and sex off their skin.

It was…unnerving to say the least, squeezing into a coconut scented bubble bath with a man that had several inches on him height wise. However, Danny was unable to really do much more than stare worriedly at the running faucet as the hot water soothed his sore muscles and Dash's body curl around him. He opted to just sit still and try not to do anything as he silently pieced together the fuzzy bits of his still wonky memory as Dash took it upon himself to be freakishly nourishing and lather his body in another pleasantly scented bath soap. Though, he still occasionally flinched when rough hands ran over his chest with a loofa, or lifted his arm to get his armpit.

Danny flushed, resting his chin on his knee's as he felt the towering man behind him that was once the bane of his high school existence gently scurb his back as if going too rough would tear at his skin.

"You are…freakishly calm about all this Dash…." Danny muttered, blowing a collection of bubbles away from his nose. The scrubbing on his back halted a short moment before starting back up again. Danny found himself actually closing his eyes at the pleasant rhythm he had going and sighed.

" Probably because I did all my freaking out when I magically found you in my home. Seriously…we haven't said a word to each other since graduation, how the hell did you find my address?"

"At this point into the situation it could be anything from a conveniently spawned ghost portal to just some seriously fucked up drunken prowess at finding myself in places I shouldn't be...it wouldn't be the first time." Danny muttered. He recalled the last Christmas truce party, that bastard Skulker got him so intoxicated he had found himself half naked in the rafters of the Eifel Tower in Paris the next morning. He had no damn clue how he got there either.

"That's…actually not very…well…huh." Dash stumbled over his words, trying to find out what to say.

"Oookay then…" he finally just sighed before leaning in closer to Danny until his chest rubbed up against Danny's back. The flush on his cheeks returned full force as he felt Dash's flaccid manhood at his back as well before thick arms stretched over his side to scrub softly at his exposed knee.

"Dash, why—"

"I'm not entirely sure either Fenton, just…just lemme take care of your finally sober ass." The blonde's voice sounded thick and strained and Danny unconsciously leaned into his chest as his body relaxed. Everything about this whole situation was odd and he wasn't sure how to handle this, or Dash…but a little part of him was thankful for someone else's help picking up the pieces.

"Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks' for not being a duchebag anymore." He smiled wanly as the man behind him actually snorted.

"Whatever, Fenton…"

 _ **-Now What-**_

Despite Dash wanting to carry him back into the bed he had fallen out of that morning, Danny's dignity was partially pieced back together enough that the halfa shrugged off his help and made his own way back into the confines of the bedroom. Only then to collapse right back on it in just a pair of slightly baggy underwear and an over sized sweater that reached mid thigh. Danny groaned, pleased as he shuffled back into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

Dash came back shortly after with a couple bottles of water and handed him one before also crawling back into bed.

Danny had to take a moment to let it sink in that he was still currently sharing a bed with a man who use to bully him as kids and hadn't spoken a word to since they were had gone off to another college out of state while Danny had stuck around Amity because he didn't trust anyone else from keeping it in one piece. But now here they were, several years after the fact and Danny had somehow broken into his home while drunk after a fucked up break up with his apparently skank of an ex and convinced him to have…from what he could tell from the marks on both their bodies, some pretty mind blowing sex.

How was this his life? Ghost attacks and crazy, partly insane friends and family he could deal with. Foggy one nights stands with someone he barely knew on a personal level while drunk? Nope. He was clueless.

"So…" Dash scratched the back of his head and Danny decided to politely turn onto his back to peer up at him through the blankets. "What happens now?"

"I've no damn clue. This—" Danny pokes a finger out of the blankets to waggle it between he and Dash. "has never happened to me before, how the hell did I even convince you to actually…uh, ya'know… _do_ it with me…?"

Dash looked at him with a face and Danny decided to interpret as ' _Are you shitting me?_ '

"Fenton…Has anyone told you how much of a god damn devil you are when drunk?"

Danny blinked up at him, wide eyed and innocent. "Uhh…What?" he squeaked.

"I'll take that as a no." Dash sighed.

Danny blinked up at him as his memory partially unfolded in his mind once more.

 _ **-Notice Me Senpai 3—**_

Dash made a mad dash towards his room and opened the door in time to see the inebriated ghost hero drop his flight and bounce right onto the center of the mattress. The dark haired man let out a drunken giggle at the squeak of the box springs.

"Damn it Fenton, get off my bed." Dash groaned, this was not what he meant when he suggested to Danny that he should lay down. The pale man smiled cheekily before shaking his head.

"Make me." He challenged. Scowling, the muscular man growled in annoyance at how difficult the other was being and stalked towards his bed to reach for Danny's arm. What he didn't expect though, was for their arm to extend suddenly and a long fingered hand to grasp the sleeve of his sweater and pull him down with the drunk.

Dash squawked as he was forced on his back with a giddy looking Fenton looking over him, his blue eyes blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision. Dash, not amused tried lifting himself up only to have a hand shove him roughly back down. Indigo glared threateningly at the hovering other, but it seemed to go right over their head as Danny made himself comfortable on Dash's lap.

Pale eyes watched Dash watch him, a frown across his lips as if he was deep in thought despite however much he had to drink. The ex-bully thought he was about to get an earful of drunk speak, the woe-is-me speal, he did just kick his girlfriend out. What he got, however, was a sudden waterfall of tear threatening to fall down pale cheeks is something wasn't down fast.

"Fe—"

"Am I not good enough?" Danny suddenly murmured. Dash snapped his mouth shut, unsure how to handle this. "I mean, my parents raised me to be respectful, and to treat sex as something you only do when you know you love the person. I-I'm nice too, right?" Danny rubbed the heel of his hand over an eye to whip away the tears.

"Me and Sam never had issues in our relationship, we had a good thing and the only reason why we never continued to date because it never felt like we were dating at all!" Danny went on, sniffing and rubbing his eyes and Dash thought 'Oh god I am way out of my league with this!"

"And I'm decent looking, right? I-I'm not a pipsqueak anymore, don't you think?" Danny leaned towards Dash with a wide eyed pleading look that had the jocks tongue tied. Messy black hair sticking up in all directions and framing a pale, almost porcelain skin that looked so smooth to touch with the biggest, sweetest blue eyes he had ever fucking seen on a person that it formed a lump too big to talk over in his throat. And his body…oh fuck his body, it wasn't lanky, it wasn't boney, it had this tall, willow litheness to it that made it hard to decipher if it belonged to a man or woman if looked at without Fenton's clearly masculine features. His arms flexed with muscles and strength and a cat like grace he knew had to be from all the ghost fighting Danny had done over the years as Phantom. His hips were narrow, but his ass.

Dash looked lower to where the man before him straddled him, no regard for certain places rubbing up against each other occasionally. Fenton's ass was small, and round, and looked perfect. He was perfect. A god damn vision of beauty, drunk or not.

Dash gulped, Danny still stared at him, unblinkingly as he waited for Dash's appraisal.

"You…" Dash had to swallow back his sudden onslaught of nerves. "You look fine Fenton, y-you're…attractive?"

"Then why did Clara have to sleep with another guy!? If she wanted me to have sex with her she could have asked, I would have agreed, I liked her! I liked her a lot!" Danny cried, tears falling down freely and dripping onto his wool sweater. Dash's hands waved unsurely in the air, confused about how to take care of a drunk, crying man be barely knew.

He thanked whatever god was out there that his little sobs didn't last too long and before he knew it, a cold hand was entwining his fingers with Dash's warmer one. The change in temperature made him flinch, but watch cautiously as Danny's eyed their tangled hands with water eyes interest.

Vivid eyes blinked slowly at the hands before looking to Dash's face. A swirl of jumbled up, disorganized emotions in those damn eyes. It was captivating, Dash couldn't look away.

The thinner framed man leaned down, closer, Dash was forced back into his pillows as Danny looked down at him with only inches to spare. The hero seemed to have gotten an idea as the haze cleared from his troubled thoughts. A strange grin stretched his lips and reached his misty eyes.

Dash immediately felted trouble afoot.

"Hey Dash…Wanna make a bet?" Danny's cool breath ghosted over Dash's ear, it sent a jerk throughout his body he was unaccustomed to. A hand wrapped loosely around the man's' neck, sliding down at a tantalizingly slow pace. Dash could feel Danny's nails run down his chest and up his ribs before stopping to hold his weight on either side of the former football quarterback. Dash gulped, Danny was surprisingly dangerous when drunk off his rocker. Like, sexual predator dangerous apparently. He still wanted to find out how he found out where he lived.

"Wha—" Dash had to cough to hid the crack in his voice. "What kind of bet?" he tried desperately to sound unaffected by the rhythmic motion Danny was making with his pelvis, grinding into his groin in a way that was everything but innocent.

The drunken man didn't answer right away, too distracted by daring to nip at the tan ear lobe on the man currently at his mercy; moaning when his pelvis hit just the right place to send a shiver down his spine. Dash's sharp intake of breath was the only indication he dared make to show he had felt it to, his hand dug into his sheets. His lower lip was forced to be a chew toy as he refused to moan out just how good it felt to have Danny, drunk or not tease him like that. God damn, Danny was dangerous.

"How about…If I turn you on, you fuck me. Hard. Like so hard my brain turns to mush and my body becomes jello." Danny offered his body lowered as his hands made a point to scrape their long fingers into Dash's scalp, musing his hair in a decidedly devious move. The jocks eyes shut tight, dipping back into the mattress it was hard to hide it. How fucking amazing it felt to have Fenton's fingers in his hair, his lips on his ear…The fingers clinching his bed sheets unclenched then clinched in a twitchy fashion. Well shit, this escalated into whole new thing pretty fast.

"A-And if you don't?" He breathed watching in rapt attention as Danny brought his face up to look into Dash's dark eyes, his hands had slid to his hot cheeks, flushing at the near constant pressure on his cock. Hard set eyes zeroed in on the slick, pink tongue that peaked out from Danny's mouth to wet the length of his pale, plump looking lips. Dash watched with apt attention, every move that tongue made before it disappeared and a deceptively coy smile graced Danny's features.

"I'll sleep on the couch?" he offered. Dash didn't even get the chance to say whether he agreed to the terms or not, Danny's lips were too busy kissing his. Dash's lips burned from the whiskey on his breath. Kissing Danny was like nothing he'd ever felt and as the lithe man let his tongue slip between Dash's lips to meet his own he realized all the women in his life before this strange and random night was nothing compared to the passion Danny was letting loose on his target. Him. Dash Baxter.

Danny's tongue roved across Dash's softly, easing the now questionably straight man into returning the kiss as he continued on and tickled the roof of his mouth. Dash made another sharp intake of air through his nose as his hand flew to the back of the man's neck to pull him closer, melding their mouths into one as he found the underside of Danny's slick muscle to tempt the man in his own right. Danny shivered deliciously as their tongues met and fought. Hands tugged their faces ever closer, like it wasn't enough until every part of them touched.

Danny pulled back the smallest bit as they gasped for breath before pulling the blond man under him back to their kiss. They didn't bother about the drool at the corners of their mouth, threatening to dribble down.

Oh, fuck, he was so going to lose that stupid bet of Danny's. He was supposed to be helping the broken hearted man, not let him ravish him.

Danny moaned into the kiss, his dizzying eyes fluttered shut as his hands found other things to occupy their time. Run through blond hair; give it a little tug, ghost across his neck, down his abbs…

Dash broke lip contact to gasp as slowly warming hands found their way under his sweater to move up his ribs, one by one, like he was counting each and every one to make sure Dash still had them while Danny drove him mad.

"Was'sa matter?" Danny whispered innocently against his lips. Ok, maybe not so innocently as he caught Dash's lip between his own teeth before Dash could trap a moan that broke free from his restraint.

"Ffffuck…Danny…" he breathed. Fingers made it to his chest, groping and pinching his nipples in a painfully erotic way.

Why the fuck did his girlfriend cheat on him when Danny was like a fucking vixen in the sack?!

Danny's lips made Dash's skin feel like it was burning and cold all at once, he didn't know if that was physically even possible, but that what the kisses on his lips, his chin, down his neck. They all burned like ice.

Teeth nipped roughly at his pulse, it was painful, but then that slick tongue would pop out and lick the mark better before sucking and moving on. Dash kept Danny's mouth firmly in one spot as the man sunk his teeth into a curtain spot of flesh. Tanned hands fisted the edges of black hair as his dipped his head back in a painful sort of pleasure; moaning Danny's name as they sucked at his skin, leaving a red bruise that would probably that forever to heal. Well, fuck it, Danny knew what the fuck he was doing so why not just give in and help the guy get over his skank of an ex. Dash was all for it if Fenton continued working him like that.

Danny was at his collarbone before he realized the man on top of him had stopped his teasing, feather light grinding. Instead they hovered over him, mocking his clothed cock and how it was becoming painfully clear he wanted to lose this bet. He wanted Fenton to make him hard, to rub him in all the right ways. He wanted to see this drunk, devious man on top of him drove his thoughts to places he never thought he'd go.

Screw the fact he'd never fucked a guy. He wanted to be inside Danny, he wanted to do as suggested and turn the man into jello.

That thought made him crave the others pelvis up against him, cock against cock. Dash licked his lips and moved his hands a bit too quickly to Danny's hip and shoved him back down on him. Danny had to stop what he was doing to lift his head back in an ecstatic groan as his hips were guided by Dash himself.

Dash threw his head back, feeling Danny's hardening length through his jeans and arousing his own need. The absolutely devious glint in those pale blue eyes that had him pinned in place as Danny sat back up to let his full weight down on their cocks promised something Dash didn't even know he wanted. The blond bucked into Danny who released a satisfied hum as he pulled out his once neatly tucked in button up shirt.

With enraptured attention all on Danny, Dash watched as his own hands, gripping Danny's hips like a life line tore at the button and zipper before a pale hand grasped his own. The tan man looked up, wide eyed and flushed as his partner in this dubious act of sex waggled a finger side to side as if to tell a small child 'no'.

The groan he released as his hands were set back onto Danny's hip was positively begging for something to happen. So something did. Danny's eyes stayed locked with Dash's as his hands slid away from his larger ones to slide up his own body in a slow, seductive way.

Dash gulped, nervously waiting to see what the ghostly man would do next. And then the top button of Danny's shirt was undone, then another and another, and Dash watched with baited breath as the cotton fabric rustled and wrinkled as it was pulled down at a painfully slow pace as Dash groaned into the process. His impatience getting the better of him as he grabbed the edges of Danny's shirt and yanked his arms through, possibly tearing the fabric in the process.

Danny let out a breathy laugh as threw the shirt somewhere over his head as he stared down at Dash and his heated expression.

"What? Suddenly can't wait ta get in my pants, Dash? I knew I was hot enough for someone to be in'trested" He cooed with a cocky grin. Dash forgot how to speak as he just…took in the image Danny made, half naked with his pants undone and just _being_ there, on top of him like this. There were scars. A bullet wound in one shoulder, a long, thin one that started at the edge of his hip and wrapped around to where he couldn't see, one on his bicep that looked like a claw mark. Dash's hand found themselves groping and touching at every scar he could see, there weren't many, but what was there made a new wave of heat pool at the pits of his stomach as if he had eaten lava. Dark indigo eyes roved at Fenton's tight body and relatively smooth skin and heard a higher pitched moan as he dragged his hands to the bulge at the open front of his pants, stretching his black boxer briefs that were starting to form a dark spot where the tip of his penis had to be.

Dash's finger dragged down the length of it, where is sack was squished against his own erection and looked up to watch Danny's eyes follow his finger. He was kneading his plump lower lip with his teeth as he glance at him though lidded eyes practically begging Dash to touch him more.

And Dash wasn't able to not comply as he gripped the hard cock through Danny's underwear and ground his thumb over the tip to elicit a drawn out, groan from the man on top of him.

"Aahhh…do tha agaiiinnnn…" Danny slurred thickly.

A part of Dash, a little bitty part was screaming at him that this was just what happened when the man was drunk. He spouts mind blowing secrets of his alter ego then gets you horny with a strip tease and a few kisses. Dash should stop this now and just put the man to bed—er sleep, or something. Because none of this would have happened if his tramp of an ex girlfriend didn't decide to break his heart, which made Danny drink, which lead to him magically showing up in his apartment and scare him half to death and then deciding to prove he was attractive enough he would seduce a very straight Dash into fucking his brains out.

But the other part of him, a much more dominate part of him, told Dash that it didn't matter what started what because Danny started all this, drunk or not and Dash wanted it to.

Dash grabbed onto Danny and pulled him down for another heated kiss, it was his tongue this time that prodded Danny's lips apart and felt him shiver in pleasure as they clashed together and wrapped each other in a hot embrace that left Danny's face flushed. Dash's hand left the others erection to slide down Danny's bare back, raked his nails down a part of his skin that was uneven, probably scared; as Danny nipped at his lip again before moaning out the second Dash's hand dropped into his pants to squeeze his ass.

"You started this Fenton…" Dash growled into his ear as Danny was left a moaning mess with every knead of the blond man's hands. "Time to deal with the consequences."

Danny's face buried into the crook of the blond man's shoulder and let out a hot, shuttering breath.

"Dash..Fuck me."

Their clothes were gone in a matter of moments. Danny had done something to them that made them go right through them before throwing them all behind him to land somewhere on his bedroom floor.

They were so close now, skin on skin, heat on heat and it was amazing! Dash pulled their hips closer still, squishing their hardened members impossibly closer. He didn't care if it was a little painful. Danny didn't mind, he was breathing heavily on top of him, grasping at his shoulders like a life line in the heat of each other; grinding their dicks together, dribbling pre-cum on them both. That once cocky, seductive expression had been whipped off his face only to be replaced with lusty, lidded eyes that stared up into Dash's with need.

Reason flew out the window for them both. Dash lifted himself up to sit up and pulled Danny along with him before grabbing the back of his neck to plant another open mouthed kiss on him. Danny wrapped his arms around his neck to force them closer. A long, muffled groan was swallowed by Dash as his free hand found its way down to their aching needs. He wrapped his hand around them both, it was hard to do, but he did so anyways and pumped them together once, from hilt to tip. It was long and slow and had Danny gasping for air as he buried his head back into his shoulder.

Dash continued his actions, kissing the back of Danny's neck every time he let out a strangled gasp. They could feel each other's cocks pulse in time to their fervent heartbeats.

Danny's hand joined his, their pumping became faster, harder. They felt the tell tale spring coiling deep within their gut, burning their insides. Dash had the uncontrollable urge to thrust into their palms as his hips jerked into them. Danny followed blindly into the thrusts with his own.

It caused a chain reaction, thrusting up against Danny and releasing his coil he came their hands stained off white in sticky cum before Dash joined him, droplets flew and stuck to Danny's chest. They sat there, leaning against each other for support, breathing heavily as their cum mixed together on the tips of their still hard cocks and hands.

"…Wow…" Danny sighed, his breath ghosting over Dash's collar bone. The blond man glanced down at the prone and naked man flushed and sweaty. Hicky's were starting to bruise across the places on his neck where Dash had nipped at him.

"Yeah…" Dash murmured back. Danny lifted his head then, dazed eyes still reeling from his first orgasm as his dick still twitched and his fingers could sit still. It didn't take a genius for Dash to understand the look Danny was giving him before hefting so the dark haired drunk stood on his knees.

Dash took his cum dripping hand around and found that one place he had yet to touch. It was slow, but he inserted his first finger, garnering a low hum from somewhere in Danny's throat as he continued on with shallow thrusts, he added a second finger shortly after. It was tight and hot and Danny's legs shook as his nails dug into the jocks back, bringing their chests together. The slighter man was a mess of gasps and garble words of 'go deeper' and 'more fingers'. Dash watched his speed as he stretch Danny's insides by how hard the other gripped his shoulders or shivered into his touch. As Dash started to scissor his hands, Danny leaned into him limply as his breathy moans came out wanton and he ass wriggled into his actions.

"More…just give me more!" Danny moaned into Dash's ear, his ass rolled into his fingers as his insides clinched them needingly, bringing them deeper into him. The hand squeezing one of his cheeks dug his nails into the fleshy, soft skin as Dash bit his lip to Danny's teasing breath at his ear.

It didn't take much for the larger man to cave and comply with his partner's demands. A third finger slid almost too easily into his insides as they constricted and sucked him in deeper. Danny sounded like he couldn't breathe, Dash wanted to ask if it was ok to move, but the dark haired man beat him to it and jerked his body down into his lap. His eyes squeezed shut tightly as his mouth opened, cooing in pleasure at the effect of his full weight digging the appendages deeper into him, all the way to their knuckles. Dash looked on, his dick pulsing uncomfortably. Danny looked as if he were off in his own little world, his hips grinding, bucking into his hand, fucking himself with Dash's fingers.

Scissoring his fingers brought pleased noises from Danny's mouth and shivers down his spine. When he twisted his wrist, drool dribbled down Danny's flushed chin. Dash wrapped his free arm around Danny's slim waist as his legs gave out after a particularly deep thrust as Danny pleaded for him to finger him faster. They held onto each other for dear life as Danny's inside twitched and tightened around him as he rode Dash's fingers like a dick.

Danny looked like he would burst, he wanted to, however, before he could be brought to yet another blissful end, Dash yanked his fingers from him in one swift movement, causing the other to gasp out in confusion until both of Dashes hand grasp at his ass to lead him back into his lap where a very erect friend waited to greet him.

Dash led Danny to his tip and groaned needlessly, feeling the heat rolling off of him. He spread Danny, using a finger to stretch his opening to take him in.

"Hurry up, Dash…hurry…" Danny moaned, his arms around Dash's neck squeezed harder as he waited impatiently for him to be filled with nothing but his partners cock. Dash snorted, teasingly rubbing the tip up and down the crevice of his ass, avoiding that one spot in spite of wanting so bad to shove it in in one go.

"You started this Danny, why not finish it too?" Dash challenged. Danny hissed along as he felt the dick press anywhere but his hole and growled in annoyance at the challenge presented to him. Briefly, icy blue flashed neon green before pale, powerful arms shoved Dash away from him to glare.

Dash bounced a little with an 'oomph', landing on his back with Danny, once again hovering over him with a hungry expression. His own rod stood erect and weeping in front of his eyes as Danny licked his lips, glancing once behind him to Dash's own twitching member. With nothing but an arrogant face that screamed 'challenge accepted' Dash felt warm fingers wrap around him, holding his cock in place as Danny lifted himself to his knees to hover over him. Dash waited with baited breath, wide eyed and hungrily eating up the sight of Danny aligning himself up to Dash. The start was slow, Dash groaned, muttering Danny's name like a godsend as wet heat sucked up his tip and stretched to welcome the rest of him. The noises Danny made were drawn out in a strangled falsetto as he pulled himself down more an more.

Danny was so tight, even after three fingers, Dash almost didn't believe they would get everything in until Danny started getting twitchy and impatient halfway though and decided to go and slam himself down the rest of the way on one swift movement. It took their breaths away, swallowing everything of Dash's to the hilt like that. It was all so sudden that all Dash could do was grasp at Danny's hip and keep him in one place as they both choked on their own shouts of ecstasy, throwing their heads back. Toes curled and Danny vacantly looked up towards the ceiling, Dash wasn't sure if it was from pain, pleasure, or the fact there still had to be plenty of alcohol still in his system.

They didn't move until they remembered how to breathe. And when they moved, it was shallow, slow thrusts as Danny's insides adjusted to the hardened manhood threatening to unleash it load inside him right then and there. Dash found his hands desperately kneading as Dannys ass or inner thigh as the thrusts got longer and deeper. But when they had finally felt a comfortable amount of adjustment they couldn't take it slow for long, didn't want to, the moment Danny had adjusted to the size of the burning cock inside of him with painfully slow, shallow thrusts it was like a dam broke. Danny lifted himself enough so he slammed himself down, again and again, demanding his weight help him take in everything he could as he lost his breath. Dash lifted his hips to meet Danny's part way and impaled him deeper, as deep as they could go, grinding, thrusting. Gasping for air as loud as they wanted because they forgot Dash lived in an apartment and sometimes the walls were thin. The bed squeaked with the force of their thrusts, but they didn't care. Drunken, delirious pleasure and sex filled the air of the bedroom.

Dash, in his delirious, lust filled haze could hear Danny, he screamed and mewled and wanted to go faster, faster and harder as Dash's cock hit a sweet spot inside of the halfa before rolling his pale ass over Dash's swallowed cock. Dash flipped them.

Dash pulled out of Danny before the other could even realize what he was screaming and hit the mattress. Dash lifted one of Danny's legs over his shoulder and spread him before finding that amazing, hot, tight, hole and plunged back in with a groan. He could feel liquid heat seeping out of Danny messily as he thrust back inside of him with an audible sound.

Danny's hands fisted the sheets as his body jerked and twitched at the sudden change in position. His mouth set in a perpetual 'o' shape as Dash plowed into him as hard and fast as he demanded. Danny's member bounced with each uncontrolled attack on his ass, smacking his lower abdomen and Dash's.

The beds headboard constantly beat against the wall. Danny's back arched into one thrust, he moaned unintelligibly. Dash's hands fell to either side of Fenton's head as skin slapped skin and watched his partner, in all his mewling, blushing, screaming glory come undone as he wound his hand around his bouncing cock that had already splattered droplets of cum on their stomachs and rubbed him along with his thrusts, stopping once or twice to prod at the tip.

Danny's back arched into his touch as if it would snap if he tried anymore. He moaned Dash's name as he fought to find the right way to breathe again.

"Dash…Oooh Dash!" He panted, his hand groped for the blond mans arms and found his shoulders, pulling him down in a heated kiss. Dash returned the kiss with full force, swallowing Danny's moan as the man under him shivered and his insides constricted his movements to shallower thrusts before coming once more, over his stomach and into Dashes hands. It was Dash's end shortly after as Danny squeezed him for everything he had, coming inside him. The hands at Dash's shoulders dropped as his orgasm took over every part of him. Dash watched in heated fascination as Danny's body practically became as limp as jello, riding out his orgasm as he continued to pump his cock for every last drop over his pale, stomach. Dash groaned throatily as he rode out their orgasms in the lava pit inside Danny and feeling his cum escape to slid down Danny's ass. He watched Danny twitch as he felt everything, watching as glazed over blue eyes shifted and began to glow brightly and uncontrollable, neon green.

Oh fuck…Dash's breath left him at the sight of Phantoms familiar eyes. The leg that had been hefted onto his shoulder slid off limply as Danny released a contented sigh before his eyes blinked heavily, then closed. They stayed closed too and Dash had o take a minute to realize Danny fell unconscious.

"Oh fuck, you have got to be kidding me!" he groaned. He pulled out of the unconscious man, his cum oozed out in a god forsaken naughty way.

Danny slept on.

 _ **-Well Shit-**_

Danny smacked his hands over his face as, once again, his face turned the color of a god damn cherry tomato as flashes of his sexcapades with Dash started coming back full force. He groaned as Dash watched on with a raised brow, tugging at the covers a little.

"Oh my Ancients! I fucking blew it!" Danny cried. "I can't believe blew my secret to someone then decided to seduce them because what? I didn't think I was pretty enough?! What the hell brain?"

"It worked." Danny peeked through his fingers with narrowed eyes as Dash shrugged at him.

"So…wanna maybe go out to dinner before you seduce me again?" Dash smirked as the halfa squeaked once more and hid behind his hands.

"…You aren't going to cheat on me by having sex in my bed too are you? Because I need to burn my current one and would highly like to never have to burn another one again." Danny muttered.

"Nah, I'm more of a quality over quantity sorta guy when it comes to relationships. So, eight tonight sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, no booze though please."


	13. Teacher's Pet III

**Teacher's Pet Part III**

 **Summary:**

 _Dash starts finding Danny a surprisingly sweet boy. However, a parent teacher confrence with someone other than Danny's actual parents brings more questions about Danny's issues than Dash cares to count...And it has something to do with this 'Family Friend' Vlad Masters._

* * *

Dash clicked his tongue as the door to the school slammed shut in front of him. His hands far too full to be able to open it without dropping something in the white slush on the steps from the snow they had three days ago.

Furrowing his brow, the counselor wondered how he would open the door just as the late bell rang. Again, Dash cursed the stupid school board that hadn't bothered to spend the money to install those handicapped button opening doors that several teachers have been asking for.

"Um…Do you need help Mr. Baxter?" Someone out of his line of sight asked. The tall man jumped, not expecting someone to bother speaking to him. He shook it off well enough though and sighed in relief.

"Yes! Like hell I'm getting my papers wet because common courtesy is dead." He grumbled as the other he couldn't see laughed without a care. They opened to door and allowed him to walk in fis before closing the door behind them. And then, if that wasn't a blessing enough, the top layer of folders and papers were taken away from him so he could finally see in front of him and spot puny Danny Fenton with a meek smile and folders in his hands.

Dash smiled back gratefully back at his current case before giving him a mock stern glare.

"You're late." He pointed out. Danny's bright blue eyes wavered to the ground, squeezing the folders close to his chest. He looked like a kicked puppy. Biting the inside of his cheek Dash regretted trying to joke about it. Apparently missing classes and being late did bother him.

Add that to the list of things to know about Fenton.

"Sorry…I…"

"Chill Danny, I was attempting to joke, but seeing as the reason you are seeing me I will admit to the poor taste. Help me carry these to my office?" he asked instead, the boy nodded and walked closely behind Dash towards the office in silence.

Dash would like to think his sessions with the teenager were going well recently. He hadn't missed a session yet this month and usually he could get the boy to talk about small things as long as it didn't pertain to the actual reason he was there in the first place. Danny was a surprisingly prideful boy who didn't like being looked down upon. Dash found it kind of nice compared to some of the other students he's had to deal with. And he was a smart boy, loved science, respected and showed a pleasant interest in his parents research.

Dash even got to hear about the ghost puppy that had started visiting him ever since his parents set up their ghost portal thing in their home. Cujo, was its name if he remembered.

Dash like to listen to the usually quite boy speak. He had a mellow, soft tone to him voice that put Dash at ease as he listened to him prattle on about space and his friends. He was just so well put together it was hard to remember that there was anything wrong. Not until he would scramble into his office after skipping of course and downing his hot chocolate like booze.

Dash set the tower of paperwork onto his desk with a pleased grunt and felt the brush of a others arm on his other side. A bit surprised, Dash turned his head to watch Danny do as he did and set his papers on his desk. The teenager looked up to him with a friendly look.

Dash had to blink a few times to remember what he was doing.

"Mr. Baxter?" Danny questioned with down turned brows.

"Uh, sorry, what? I didn't catch that."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah..Yes! T-that'll be all Danny, get to class and I'll see you later today, probably." Dash waved the boy off who gave him a curious expression.

"Right…have a good day then Mr. Baxter." Danny said and walked out of the office, gently closing the door. Dash waited until he was sure the teenager was well into the hall before walking around to his desk chair and dropping into it. His tan hand brushed against his arm where the boy's hoodie had grazed him, it was the closest they had gotten to physical contact and it was such a shock that Dash wasn't sure quite how to act.

A giddy smile made its way to his lips, it was a good start.

* * *

Danny was in again today, but not for a counseling session. His Math teacher had sent him to detention since he walked out of his classroom without so much as a hall pass, and when he returned he refused to answer his demanding questions. This lead to the teacher's temper flaring and grabbing the boy in front of the entire class.

Dash sighed and handed the curled up, silent boy a cup of hot chocolate.

Danny being so very touchy about...well touching had freaked out and flipped the teacher over his back. It was some kinda spectacle and he was called in to take the teenager out of the classroom.

Dash had arrived to a rowdy class gabbing at the usually very meek student sitting in the back corner of the classroom with his friend Tucker at his side fiddling away at an iphone. The dark skinned teenager had given Dash a once over through his glasses before warning him himself not to touch Danny unless specifically asked.

He also they should revoke the math teachers teaching license since Jazz had made it pretty damn clear to all of Danny teachers not to touch him. Looking at the state the boy had been left in, curled up in his seat with his head between his knees, shacking, Dash couldn't help but agree 100%. Danny was easy enough after a few words to stand on his own and follow him out of the room.

Danny peered up from under his baggy coat sleeved with a fearful, wide eyed look that just about startled the older man from his feigned indifference. He hadn't seen that look often through their sessions, That look he made that made the councilor think of a deer caught in the headlights of a truck about the run him over. The usually shy, but laid back kid didn't often show his inner emotions so easily.

Maybe he was starting to get use to Dash? He did, after all, brush against his arm by his own accord some time ago. And they'd had a few more sessions since the first one he had royally botched up and normally only actually touched him when given permission. It was a step up he supposed. Though from his observations there was still only three people who had the prevlege of touching him without asking and out of the blue. He really needed to get his older sister in here with him to explain some stuff to him...

Danny murmured out a 'thank you' before tentatively taking the paper cup from him. Out of sheer surprise, the man twitched and glanced down as the tips of his fingers brushed Danny's. They were warm, and not very calloused. A little flutter of happiness bubbled up inside him before the teacher blinked, shook his head and went back to his seat.

"So, you calmed down now?" He asked as he watched Danny take a long sip from the cup. He swiped his tongue across his lips before answering.

"For the most part...I-I'm sorry you had to be called, I didn't expect him to grab me from behind so I just sorta..." Big blue eyes looked frantically up at him as he tried to explain, but Dash stopped him.

"Yeah, I know, you have a thing about touching, and that's ok. I'm more worried about the fact that it should be common knowledge to your teachers and yet...But then again, Mr. Semore shouldn't have acted so rashly in the first place. He's known for a wicked temper when a student tests him." Dash informed. That seemed to calm the kid down marginally; Dash guessed it was because no one was really blaming him.

"So, since you didn't want to tell the teacher why you skipped out, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you won't be telling me either?"

Danny lowered his head and set the cup down on the desk. He clammed up once more before shaking his head. Dash sighed, but knew he wouldn't have the kid's full trust any sooner if he pressed him for answers.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I'm sorry to say that for appearances sake, I'm going to have to call your parents in for a conference about your conduct..." Dash looked up from his computer to study the boy's reaction. There was a widening of eyes and a nibble on his lower lip before the expression that was so clearly resolute. It was like he expected it and knew in no way he could fight for it otherwise.

He nodded. For a moment, Dash thought he saw fear flash in the students clear crystal eyes.

"Would...you like to talk about anything else?" Dash asked after a while then, not sure how to proceed with anything else since he didn't feel the need to make him go to the detention hall. Danny rubbed the back of his neck in that habitual manor Dash was starting to get familiar with.

"I...uh-I mean..." Danny stuttered as he tried to get his point across. His cheeks flushed a little.

"Uhm...Do you think I could just hang around here and just do my class work? I don't want to go to detention honestly."

That little flutter in his gut returned as he grinned down at the student.

"Sure, knock yourself out; just make sure to head out for your next period when the bell rings.

The end of the week came in a flash, Danny occasionally wound up in his office, raiding the hot chocolate and passing him tiny, strained smiles that both made his throat feel like there was a lump in it and fill his head with all sorts of ideas about the strange boy.

Now Danny sat across from him, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie looking pale and about to be sick. Dash was about to ask if he was ok when there was a knock to the door to his office. Dash noticed the jolt and an expression of absolute terror cross Danny's face. The councilor sat there, stuck as Danny's looked at the window as if contemplating jumping out of it or not. Dash narrowed his eyes and focused on the door, then back to Danny.

"Danny?" he asked. The boy flinched and looked up at him, biting his lips and forcing his shoulders to relax. Still though, he looked like he was going to puke. Was this parent teacher conference really that big of a stress maker?

"I…please don't let him in here." Danny's eyes stared straight into Dash's eyes and the man couldn't help a small, almost worried feeling settle at the pit of his stomach.

Dash glanced back at the door with more purpose this time. Was this what was affecting the student? Whoever had come to represent the Fenton's seeing as the couple were out of town this week for a conference and couldn't reschedule.

Dash stood up. He was going to tell Danny if he was this uncomfortable to go dive into the storage closet behind his desk, however, there was another knock. It was terser and a second later it opened to reveal a tall, older gentleman with his hair tied back that looked as if it had greyed too early. Fridged, dark blue eyes zeroed in on the back of Danny's head and he saw his student go even paler if it was possible. But then, those cold eyes focused on Dash and a strained, very forced smile was painted onto the man's lips.

"Ah, you must be Daniel's counselor." The man said in a slimy voice. Dash bit his lip before holding out his hand for the other to take before he nodded.

"Dash Baxter, you must be the one I spoke to over the phone, Mr…"

"Masters, Vlad Masters." He reminded.

"Right…so, what exactly is your relationship to the Fenton's? I don't normally approve of anyone other than the immediate family coming to these things." Dash crossed his arms, eyeing the older man as he sat in the chair next to Danny's. The boy adamantly had his eyes planted on the corner of his desk. He was silent, lips pursed until they were a thin line, like he was holding something back.

Somehow, Dash believed he was too. None of this sit well with him.

What sold his suspicion though…was the moment the man's hand reached out to grasp Danny's shoulder, and through the fringe of black bangs Dash saw vivid blue eyes flash in disgust.

No…Dash didn't like this Vlad guy one bit.

"I'm a friend of the family, I went to college with Maddie and Jack and have become a sort of…uncle to their children. Isn't that right Daniel?" Vlad commented, turning to peer down at the youngest Fenton through the corner of his eyes.

Danny bit down on his bottom lip and said nothing except nod his head robotically.

"Right…" Dash watched their interaction with a tense jaw. He believed jack shit of what Vlad was saying now.

"Then let's get straight to the point….Danny's sessions with me have been going well." The counciler lied through his teeth. The boy in question bolted his head up right to face the blond man with confused, furrowed brows. Dash looked right at him, a slight nod that he hoped to communicate the real reason he was here was going to stay under wraps while this stranger was in here.

"Oh? I wasn't aware Daniel was visiting you." Vlad muttered, Danny gulped, wrapping his arms around his center. Dash's hands fisted under his arms and out of sight.

"Frankly because it's none of your business since you are not immediate family." Dash said pointedly, as tight smile of victory showing itself at the slight twitch in Vlad's eye.

"I uh…just wanted to keep Danny's parents informed on his progress. He's quite a kind kid isn't he? I've been working with him on opening up in this new environment after moving and stuff. I here he went out with a bang." Dash blathered on, it wasn't really lying, just half truths really.

The quick quirk of Danny's lips was enough for the teacher to continue on, making shit up about Danny's growing participation in his classes despite his constant disappearing acts. Vlad was looking more despondent as he went on before finally holding up a hand for silence.

"Yes, yes I get it! Ahe,…I mean, this is all well and good, but look at the time, we really must be going now. Don't you think, Daniel?" Vlad's grip on Danny's shoulder was white knuckled and Dash watched his student flinch.

"Ye…Yes, um, see you on Monday Mr. Baxter…" Danny looked up again with those ridiculously large, expressive eyes.

 _Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!_

Was what Dash got out of the look and gave the boy a supportive grin.

"Sure, have a safe trip home Danny, Mr. Masters."

When the door slammed behind them all the tension left Dash's body at once as he slumped against his chair and let out the heaviest sigh ever.

Everything about Danny's body language told Dash one thing: Whatever was wrong with him, had something to do with whoever Vlad Masters was.

* * *

 **I kinda wanted to add more to this to express the tense situation with Danny at the conference. But then I remembered I didn't want this short fic to go out of proportions, it only has seven parts to it. But then that little part of me that seems to try making as many controversial stories as possible pops up and is like:**

" _ **Just fuck shit up bro, you're going to cry your eyes out anyways, so you might as well bring others down with you."**_

 **No but seriously…3 fics where one character was seriously under aged, blackmail, sexual assault, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CABBIT!? I'm starting to seriously think those DP angst writers are corrupting me.**


	14. Teacher's Pet IV

**Teacher's Pet IV**

 **Part IV:** _Dash and Danny start becoming more friendly with each other, Danny seems to show some fondness for Dash and comes to the counseling office more frequently. Dash' notices and thinks he's gained the boys trust and tries to dig a little deeper into Danny's psyche, only to be shoved away again. He tries to get Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to talk to him about it, but they are tight lipped and furious at him as well._

 **Stuff is getting close to being revealed~**

* * *

"You want me to rat on my best friend because of whatever his 'dirty little secret' is? Mr. Baxter, you're a chill dude and I'm thankful Danny's found a hiddy hole in your office, but I'm not about to tell anyone what's going on in his life." Tucker looked up at the towering blonde man with his hand in his locker looking conflicted.

Dash groaned for the up tenth time.

"Foley, I know Danny is in some kind of trouble, I just want to help him." He tried, but Tucker shook his head as he slammed the locker shut.

"I know…we… _we all_ want to help Danny." Tucker stressed with a pointed look to the councilor. "However…Me….Sam, Jazz…." Tucker looked down at his hand that gripped his backpack, his knuckles paling at the loss of blood flow. "There's more at stake for Danny if law enforcement is involves Mr. Baxter. More than just Danny's life could be ruined…"

Dash clinched his jaw and smacked the lockers so hard the teenager jumped, the few stragglers in the hall glanced over at the odd duo before walking off.

"Damn it Foley, what the hell is going on with your friend!?"

"Just, please, stop asking." Tucker looked up at the man, panicked, then turned around to run away. Dash watched the dark skinned boy go with a heated glare.

* * *

"There's no way in hell I'm telling you a thing." Sam said pointed before the man could even open his mouth. Dash stopped in front of the dark clad teenager as she scowled up at him in the schools cheap garden for some nature studies class.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Dash persisted.

"Tucker told me you ambushed him today before first period." The girl pointed out with a raised brow.

"We have the situation handled Mr. Baxter, we don't need your help."

"And I keep trying to say I want to help!"

"And I'm saying we don't want it." Sam shot back.

"Why won't you let me help him, I want Danny' to be safe just as much as you."

Sam's hard glare softened just a tad, he thought maybe he had finally cracked the stubborn activist when she sighed heavily and looked at her plants.

"Please Mr. Baxter…you have to understand…If more people are involved, the more danger he'll be in, that you'll be in. Danny wouldn't want that."

"Manson, give me something." He ran a hand over his stressed face. The goth shook her head. The loyalty Danny inspired in his friends was both awe inspiring and scary at this point in Dash's search for the truth.

"We can handle it ourselves Mr. Baxter…just, just keep speaking with Danny. Keep working with him, please."

It was the most sincere thing he'd ever heard from the black haired girl. Dash nodded, giving up with her to turn around and find the last person he could go to.

* * *

He found her during a free period in the library, she was in the 'Law' section. Her red hair was pulled up and out of her face in an attractive bun at the top of her head. She was reading, with pursed lips and surrounded by a mountain of thick text.

Jazz Fenton's eyes flicked only sparingly towards him before she held out finger to finish what she was reading.

"I'm not telling you why my baby brother is the way he is." She sighed, looking just as conflicted as Tucker had. Dash sat across from her in an empty chair, defeated.

"I shouldn't be surprised I guess. But isn't there something you can tell me? Be reasonable Jazz, I only want to see him get better."

Jazz seemed to sink deeper into her chair before heaving another sigh and closing the book. He noticed the words on the spin read ' _Child Endangerment'._

"I can't talk about this without _Him_ somehow finding out." The sisters eyes, once again flickered elsewhere.

"Who?" Dash asked. Jazz stood up, glanced around some more, before leading the teacher deeper into the law section of the school library.

"Jazz…" Dash furrowed his brow at the student's odd behavior; she stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to him, an unfamiliar gleam in her eyes.

"Look, I can't tell you everything without putting Danny in danger from that…that bastard." Jazz spat out the curse word in an unfamiliar show of dislike.

"But…but I can tell you it has everything to do with Vlad Masters. He is not a nice man." Jazz confirmed his suspicions as she dropped her voice lower.

"Mr. Baxter…He, my whole family is under his thumb and the only thing stopping him from hurting anyone is if my baby brother stays close to him. He has us under constant surveillance and my parents are oblivious to it!"

"So please. As much as I want so bad to go to the police we can't."

"Jazz that makes no sense, why?" Dash ground out.

"Because Vlad is not below hurting everyone Danny loves to keep him close to him. It's not hard to believe he would kill us if it got what he wanted." Jazz murmured, looking pleadingly into his dark eyes.

"Ja—"

"What you can do…is just keep Danny here, where he's the safest during the day."

Dash was unable to say anything to that. Jazz Fenton had spotted something in the distance in the window behind them and turned to run off to god knows where. The councilor stood there, tense and troubled at just how bad a position Danny really was in.

He didn't really understand still. He was sure there was still something he was missing, but what he wasn't too sure about. All he knew, was that he wanted to find his student and hid him away from the world outside these walls.

* * *

It was almost time for Danny to come into his office as Dash turned on his mini coffee maker to heat up some water. He leaned against his desk in silence and ran a hand through his loose hair, he had taken out the tie that kept his shoulder length blonde hair from flopping into his face in an attempt to ease the headache that was starting to form behind his eyes from all the thinking.

Secrets. Lies. _Child Endangerment_. Just what the fuck was going on in that kid's life? Dash was desperate to find out now, at the thought of some crazy, fucked up man murdering a family just for their son was hard to believe. But the look in Jazz's eyes, the tone of Master's voice the day of the conference. There was no doubt in his mind that Danny's parents didn't know just how bad a place their youngest was in.

The door creaked open and Danny's mop of black hair poked into the room with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Mr. Baxter." He greeted. Dash twitched before turning to look down at the younger boy with a strained grimace. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Danny's kind façade to crumble, leaving a serious frown and stressed shoulder's in his wake.

"You've been asking my friends and sister about me." He muttered. It was not a question and Dash treated it as a factual statement, because really, it was true.

He nodded.

Danny sighed and closed the door quietly before shuffling closer to the councilor to lean on the desk as well. Dash could feel the brush of the boy's hoodie. It still amazed him, seeing how close Danny was starting to get to him willingly.

"Let me guess, Jazz told you the most?"

Dash nodded again. God, he wanted to stash this kid in his closet, tell the world he ran away and make sure he never had to go near Mr. Masters ever again.

Dash gulped, these thoughts were starting to freak him out. Danny was a student, a minor, he was suppose to be helping him, not wanting to covet him.

"What are you going to do now? Tell the authorities? It won't work, I've tried. Vlad paid them off and my parents thought I was lying." Danny looked up, his round, vivid eyes glimmered like glass as he tried not to shed tears that were starting to form at the corner of his eyes. It broke Dash's heart. He'd never seen a kid so vulnerable.

Dash bit the inside of his cheek, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and before he could register his own thoughts, his arm was around the lithe frame of Danny's shoulders, pressing him close to his chest and burying his other hand in his thick, black hair that was so soft to the touch.

Danny tensed around him, a strangled cry leaving him as his hand shot up to his chest in an attempt to push away. But Dash was stronger, and kept the hug close. Eventually, the boy gave up, his shoulders relaxed as he leaned into the chest, nuzzling his head into his warmth. Shyly, thin arms wrapped around his waist, they shook. From fear or nerves he didn't know. But Danny needed a hug, and he was far too happy to give one to him.

There was a shutter and then a sniffle. And then Danny's shoulder shook in a sob that made him seem so tiny that Dash did nothing but wrap his arms tighter around the sixteen year old and try to sooth him. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbed circles on his back, anything he could think of. Dash had never been the type good at this kind of thing, soothing people, making them feel better. When he was younger, he was the cause of a lot of grief, he had been a royal bastard back then and he regret his lack of empathy in this very moment with probably the worst case he had ever dealt with Danny. Soft-hearted, awkward Danny, who didn't deserve whatever shit he was forced into.

When the shivers and sobs had finally subsided, Danny's ear were blushing red and the arms around him tightened. Dash snorted and used his hand to make Danny look up at him. The teenagers face was flushed in embarrassment, his red rimmed eyes fluttering to look at anything but the teacher's face.

Dash thought that was the cutest thing he'd ever saw and couldn't help pecking the boy on the forehead with an innocent kiss. It was suppose to be a comforting action, women did that all the time to kids, right?

The councilor looked down at Danny to see if it had helped, if he had help at all with calming him down. But the look on the teenagers face made Dash gulp nervously and wish he could take back hat kittke kiss, just what was he thinking? Now, here Danny was with a slack jaw and wide eyes and Dash mentally cursed himself, remembering Danny had a thig about physical contact. Danny blinked up at Dash as the color drained from the teacher;s face as guilt washed over him; pale hands flew to cover Danny's forehead in a childish show of disbelief. His eyes big and wide as the blush, if possible, increased tenfold. The two stood there, gapping at each other, unable to break the suddenly awkward silence as realization punched them both in the gut.

Holy fucking shit, he just kissed his student.

Holy fucking shit, he just kissed his student who was being forced into a questionable relationship with an older man and had trust issues.

Holy fucking shit, Danny was going to hate him now.

Holy fucking shit, he wanted to do that again.

Danny looked up at him with an unreadable expression for a long time as Dash fidgeted under his gaze, trying to find some way to justify, to apologize for his breach in protocol.

Dash opened his mouth to try and fix this hole he had fallen in when pale hands grabbed a hold of the collar of his button up and yanked him down to Danny's level with a yelp.

Their lips crashed together in a painful way that made their teeth clack against each other before the teenager eased up, but not by much as he planted a desperate kiss onto his lips before shifting his head to the side to fit perfectly against Dash's own.

Dash wasn't sure where his brain went since the only thing going on in his mind was.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

His arms found Danny's waist and pulled him in closer as he returned the kiss with a sudden, dire need to kiss him back with just as much desperation as the teenager. Danny shivered in his hold and gasped, hot breath melding his own as it suddenly felt hard to breathe.

Dash felt his tongue across smooth lips and Danny's mouth opened acceptingly to allow him entrance. Dash groaned into the kiss, his tan hand found its way into dark hair and pulled him in so close. Danny's arms slid from his waist to his neck and wrapped tightly as their tongues met within wet heat and tangled together in a sinfully blissful kiss.

Dash's full weight leaned onto his desk as Danny closed his eyes to the feeling of large hands running down his back, up his ribs.

The hoodie was torn off in a fit as Dash practically sat on top his desk and lifted the smaller boy's legs around him. Danny obliged and sat snugly in the councilor's lap as they gasped for air and Danny tilted his head back to mewl shyly.

Dash's mouth peppered the boy with kiss after kiss on his lips, cheek, eyes, and forehead, anything within reason and reach as the boy himself arched into him; digging his nails into his broad shoulders.

Danny bit his lip, lost in the touches, and the affection. Dash brought his head back up to take that same lip into his mouth and nibble it between teeth and suck on it till it swelled a lewd red.

Their lips connected again and hands rubbed and groped. Moans were swallowed and minds were lost.

Dash was in heaven, Danny's body against him, taking his body heat and drowning him in the scent of electricity and cookies. He felt so wrong, but so damn good. Danny felt good. Danny was moaning, fidgeting against him and Dash wanted nothing more than to take him home with him.

Dash felt his hand dip down Danny's back and squeeze his back side. It elicited the most amazing sound of Danny calling out his name in a raspy sigh; hot breath's fanned his ear as Danny's teeth nipped his earlobe in retaliation.

"Mr…Bax-ahhh!"

Dash felt rather than heard the sound he made at the back of his throat as his other hand joined the other at his student's ass and groped and squeezed as Danny stifled his moans and sucked at the skin of his tan neck. The legs that were wrapped around him like a life line shifted to get more comfortable.

And then the loud clatter of a cup full of pens hitting the carpeted floor cleared the fog that had surrounded the two as they jolted to attention. Their eyes caught each other yet again as they took in their appearance.

Messy hair and swollen lip, flushed faces and hands where they shouldn't be. Dash was the first one to come to his senses and released his hands from Danny's admittingly nice butt and let the boy scamper to the other end of the room with a cry. His back made an audible 'thump' when he smacked into the wall behind him.

Things were awkwardly silent except for the heavy breathing and flutter of papers as they slipped of his desk.

"What the hell did we just do?" Dash gapped at the boy, noted his lack of hoodie in the nice graphic tee with a neon green ghost that fit him nicely, then to his hands that had, moments before, been kneading his ass like doe.

Danny didn't look like he could process words right now and just shook his head and squeaked. He grabbed his back pack, his hands fumbled for the door knob somewhere behind him as he kept all his attention on Dash. He found it, shouted a garbled apology, then ran like a bat out of hell. He left Dash, sinking onto the floor of his office flushed and shamefully turned on at the sight of the hoodie laying forgotten on the floor.

Just…

"Holy fucking shit!"


	15. Break Up

**Break Up**

 **Summary:**

 _After a rough break up, Danny is left vulnerable to the manipulation of a couple frat boys with too much time on their hands and a bet that one of their own can get into the pants of the first 'gay' guy they see._

 _And poor Danny with his terrible luck knows he's lucky victim number 1 the moment Dash Baxter walks up to him trying to flirt. Danny cuts him off cold until he actually starts to feel something for the bastard._

* * *

Danny's throat felt tight. Constricted and tight, like he was getting choked by the very hand that had settled moments before on his slim shoulder; it was that exact moment that Danny knew this horrible, no good, absolutely embarrassing idea had to be played out now. It was the perfect time. Both he and Dash were in his dorm room. It was the weekend so both Danny's neighbors were out doing their thing, the door was locked, and Danny didn't know when the next time his nerves would not fail him.

Dash sat so close to him, ignorant to the storm brewing in Danny's head as they watched one of his favorite horror movies. The lights were out so the glow of the TV left dramatic shadows dance across their faces.

Dash's face was a study in chiseled features and rock hard muscles that had Danny practically squirming in his seat. It was all so different from the women in his life whom he's had a relationship with. Sam had been all sharp edges, her eyes and her wit. And she had been familiar, comfortable. Then there was Valerie who had been curves and attitude and aggression and a relationship that moved far too quickly before it crashed. And Clara…well, she's was just one big mistake and he hoped to never get involved with her again. There had never been very many men in that equation. Danny had been curious, but no one had actually caught his attention quite like Dash had.

It had to be going on a month now. After his break up with Sam because of some GiW scare that had her incarcerated because of suspected contact with the Amity Park hero and his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He didn't want her to have to ever go through that again, it had been the first time the GiW had actually come so close to killing him because, fuck, they had the love of his life behind bars and could be doing god knows what to her to try and get her to talk.

He couldn't have that, he didn't want her getting roped into his problems anymore than she and Tucker had when they were kids. The break up was hard and messy and nobody wanted it and at the end of the day Danny had turned off his cell phone and his Fenton phones and went to a local bar his friend Kwan worked at. It was a gay bar and he was bi and Kwan knew him by name so he thought drinking then getting a ride from him would be a good plan. And then he overheard a group of obviously not gay guys snickering somewhere behind him.

Enhanced hearing sometimes wasn't the best gift.

Then here comes a blond frat boy with tan skin and way too much ego for that head of his thinking he could get lucky. Danny turned him down flat. He had heard what they said, Danny may have been feeling like shit, but he wasn't cheap.

And then damn it all the bastard wormed his way for weeks into him and his friendship and Danny was stupid enough to fall for him, or crush on him. Danny could never tell the difference.

' _If you like him so much why don't you try and seduce him?_ '

Valerie's words cut through his mind and he peered up at the frat boy close to him. Danny knew though, knew that Dash was straight and that he had made a bet with some friends that he was good looking enough to seduce someone of the same gender. He found out pretty quickly the only reason Dash decided to hit on him that night in the bar after that shitty break up and continued to stick by him was because that douche of a friend of his bet $500.00 Dash could get into his pants.

At first, Danny was hurt, he'd been an easy victim to bullying sense he was a child and to still have to deal with being the butt of their jokes even now pissed him off. Eventually though, Danny accepted it. Dash never looked the type to actually be genuinely interested in him, Danny's seen him flirt with women before. This 'friendship of theirs was all just an elaborate joke to get some cash. And despite whatever feelings might have started peaking their ugly heads out around Dash, Danny knew that once both of them slept with each other it was over. Dash would have won his bet, got his money, then never spoken to Danny again. Danny was just going to use this opportunity to his own advantage then. If he was going to be used, it might as well be on his own terms right? Danny would be able to make love to Dash and Dash would get his money, everybody wins. That's the logic he was going to use.

He eyed the profile of Dash Baxter, all sun kissed skin and chiseled jaw. He felt warmth spread across his nose and knew he was blushing so the halfa simply looked away and back to the TV as the serial killer popped up out of nowhere and the protagonist screams bloody murder.

In a part of Danny's mind he was, at the very least, thankful this wasn't going to end up in some kind of messy break up. And if he looked at it like a one night stand he could get passed all the other feelings that bubbled up to taunt him. Dash may not love him, or feel attracted to him in the same way Danny felt, but he would deal with it, and put enough feeling in the act for the both of them.

Gulping, Danny looked down at his hand that was stuck between his and Dash's thigh and started his plan. His hand moved from between them, to being place on top of Dash's thigh. His touch was feather soft and light until the weight of his hand settled. Danny tried to keep as calm as possible, Dash's arm was already around him, this shouldn't be such a big deal, right? Oh geez, if only his cheeks would stop blushing.

Dash's hand gripped his shoulder a tad too tight though, Danny gulped. He'd noticed. The dark haired man waited for the blond next to him to question the hand on his thigh. However, the hand relaxed and Danny chanced a glance under the fringe of his messy bangs.

Dash was pointedly looking down at the hand with an expression he was unable to interpret. Licking his lips, he took the chance to chance moving his hand up Dash's thigh. He felt more than heard Dash forget to breath, his shoulders twitched.

Danny tested the water's, rubbing his fingers in that spot between Dash's thigh and goin. The man beside him gapped and let out a shaky breath as he squirmed into the touch, his cheeks threatening to turn his entire face bright red. Danny, entranced, took it a step farther, he brushed a finger along the seam of Dash's pants where his package was and watched with awed eyes as Dash shivered into his light touches and closed his eyes to breath.

Feeling brave, Danny went in for the kill, his palm cupped Dash's crotch and squeezed experimentally to hear the jock gasp out in surprise. Danny was pulled in closer as Dash's arm around him crushed the two together. The hand kneaded the flesh underneath the thick denim as Dash hissed in pleasure to his touch. The bulge was quick to grow and Danny gulped at the groaning, flushed visage Dash made by his own hand.

"P-Pants?" he stuttered, no louder than a whisper and Dash, flushed and flustered complied quickly with jittery fingers as he fiddled with the button of his pants. The halfa blushed, unsure of how far he would actually be able to take this with her nerves already frying from the heated glaze in his partner's dark eyes.

A burning hand found his and Danny blinked down at the tan hand grasping at his before placing it on the hardening bulge with a sigh. The dark haired man bit his lip and continued to massage the growing length under his hand and chanced a look at Dash whose smoldering gazed was locked into him.

Danny squeaked, his hand slipping down into the pants where they twitched up into the sack and made Dash jolt in pleasure before moaning out a curse word.

Another bout of nerves and skin was touching, pumping skin as Danny pulled down the underwear with a growing wet spot. The free member was thick and weeping and molten hot against his palm as he made Dash a writhing, moaning mess beside him. Danny shifted, his own pants were starting to feel tight as he tried to sit in a way his own erection wouldn't bother him.

The hand at his shoulder twitched and fisted his shirt before pulling him in close so Dash could steal his lips. Danny blinked, surprised before moaning at the feel of Dash's slick tongue pushing through his lips. His hand gave an appreciative squeeze to the dick in his hand, causing Dash to groan into him.

They kissed. It was hot and slow and tangled their tongues in a way Danny wondered if they'd ever be able to part again. Because these molten kisses as Dash sucked on his lip was addictive. His hand moved faster as he pumped the length of Dash's cock, groaning as his own erection strained against his pants. The hand that held his shoulder slid down along with the other to wrap around Danny's waist and pull him onto Dash's lap.

They pulled away to breath and Danny found Dash's ear and took it into his mouth to teasingly nip at it before his tongue flicked out to trace a place on his neck. The grip on his waist tightened at his actions and slid down to his hips and fingered the button of his own jeans. Too interested in a spot on Dash's neck where he bit into the skin, Danny rolled his hips in a seductively close proximity to the dick his hands played with.

Dash hissed another sound, pleased at the contact before unbuttoning Danny's pants and slipping them as low as he could. If Danny's powers weren't such a giant secret, he would have just phased them off so he could grind into the man under him, but he didn't want any more questions then what he was doing was bound to raise. So when the hand grasped him this time and rolled a calloused thumb over the head, he arched his back and moaned into the sweating neck he had been religiously sucking marks into.

It would have all gone so well if the two of them had continued, without a word and only touch. But Danny was an idiot and a snarky superhero with a morality that could win him the Nobel Peace prize if hearts of gold was a category. And he knew, deep down, this wasn't good for him. There would never be anything more than this moment of kisses and gentle strokes between them before the truth of the matter punched him in the gut.. So, he had to say something, he had to mock this mess of a man who wanted money for boning him. Like his broken feeling for this man were nothing but a game. Danny may have also felt a little like mocking the straight man for enjoying himself so much. Getting a handjob from a guy and liking it, Danny wanted to hold it over his head. He was attached to Dash, yes, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to him about it.

"So…" Danny breathed, his voice thick and husky in Dash's ear. "Am I really only worth 500, I would think having sex with me would be priceless?"

The body under him froze, the hands on him slack as a cold sense of reality crashed over them.

"W-What?" Dash squeaked. Danny sat up, his vivid blue eyes clouded with a humorless expression. He looked down at Dash as he took his hands off him and placed them on either side of the jocks stunned face as all color drained from him.

Danny gave him a pained, knowing smile as all the cold flushed the bravery and adrenaline from his body.

"You didn't really think I didn't know did you? A group of straight guys walking into a gay bar…sounds like the start of a pretty bad joke." Danny said.

"I-I…"

"You really shouldn't be making bets like that in front of a bartender that I know personally, really. Or at all for that matter, they have a pretty low tolerance for harassment."

"So…a-all this time? But-but why? Why are you doing this, with me? Wh-why didn't you—"

"Why didn't I just tell you?" Danny scowled, before taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart.

"Because I just had the worst break up known to man and I was feeling spiteful to anything that made a pass at me. And damn it Dash I…I do like you, but…but I can't do this anymore. You were just going to fuck me, wake up in the morning grossed out because you had sex with a guy, then go to your little band of jerks and flaunt your win and get your money. I would be either ignored or ridiculed by them and we would never speak again." Danny looked him straight in the eye with so much pain. Dash flinched. Good.

"So you know what, I changed my mind. I was going to give you it, you know. A hot night with your first bi guy, let you scamper off to your homophobic friends and let you retell your night and groom your ego…But I changed my mind. I have more self respect than to become the butt of a joke...You don't even really like me, do you?" Danny received no answer other than guilty eyes and a whit knuckled grip on his couch. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Pull up your pants and get out." Danny sighed as he stood up and fixed his own pants with a quick zip. His erection was long gone at this point and now he just felt shame all over at what he was about to subject himself to.

Dash on the other hand, still sat, frozen in place and starred up at Danny with so much confusion and guilt that Danny though maybe he would try to deny it all, even the disgust he would feel. But he didn't. And for once, Danny didn't feel like being the kind hearted guy who would ask if they were ok. He just wanted Dash out so he could realize how stupid it was to try and seduce a guy who was only trying to get to you for money and a good laugh.

When three minutes passed with just Dash staring at him like all thought process's stopped working, Danny sighed and grabbed his dorm keys before making an announcement.

"Fine, leave when you're ready, lock the door behind you." He muttered and slammed the door closed. He fished out his cell phone and pressed the quick dial button as he felt the cold wash of his ghostly transformation right then and there. He flew down the hall without care. It picked up on the second ring.

"Danny?" it was Sam.

"Sam, can I come over?" he asked.

"…What happened?"

"I almost turned into a whore." He muttered dully. There was a pause on the other line. Sam must have been trying to understand if she misheard things or not.

"…You see, this is why I told you breaking up with me was a stupid idea. You make terrible life choices Danny." Sam sighed; he heard some rustling on the other line.

"Come on over ghost boy, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Sam…I…"

Sam chuckled on the other line. It was warm and full of everything that made him feel good.

"I love you too to dork."

* * *

 **This was actually supposed to be longer and be just Danny/Dash drama. There was also suppose to be an actual sex scene and Dash's friends spread shit like Danny was easy and a whore or something. And at the end Dash was going to give him and his friends up as the perpetrators that harassed Danny and be expelled because Vlad Masters is the Dean of the university and shit like that against Danny won't fly in his book. But then I got bored and didn't want to add the actual beginning at the bar or Dash trying to befriend Danny, or Danny finding out. And the scene with Sam was unplanned as well. But, meh.**

 **So here's this thing that i don't really know what to call.**


	16. Teacher's Pet V

**Teacher's Pet V**

 **Part V:** _Dash learns Danny's dirty little secret and it makes him see red._

 **Yeah…yeah, that kiss in the last part did escalate kinda quickly. It wasn't suppose to though, I swear! It was only suppose to be a little peck on the forehead and a slightly deeper kiss on the lips. Real simple, real sweet…no one on anyones lap while desk stuff gets pushed off…..**

 **But then Dash and Danny got a little too into it. I can't say I blame them, Danny was pretty desperate for someone to love him kindly and it just got a little out of hand…**

 **I think the actual heated kiss was supposed to be in this chapter. But seeing as Danny would probably not be able to willingly seek out comfort deeper than this, it'll just have to wait.**

* * *

They don't talk about what happened that day in his office. Danny had come in early the following school day to retrieve his forgotten hoodie, neither had been able to look each other in the eye and Dash wasn't sure what he could do to remedy the fact that he lay his hands on the teenager when he was clearly to distressed to think things through. So they both ignored the tension, pushed away any lingering thoughts about what each other's lips felt like against one another, or what it felt like to press their bodies close.

Because what they did was wrong on so many levels.

Dash continued to council Danny though. Kept making his office Danny's safe zone when things got hard for the kid. Eventually, things in their odd dynamic did go back to normal, Dash silently watching over the boy when he would find him hanging around his office after his lunch break. Or speaking with him during his sessions.

Danny spoke to him more. He was eternally grateful that at least some form of progress was made. Their conversations never strayed from safe topic, Dash was fine with it. He could listen to Danny talk about space for hours just to see those amazing blue eyes of his sparkle and shine and that adorable little smile he makes when he thinks he's talking too much.

Dash sat at his desk looking through some paperwork and sighed, lost in his thoughts. Thoughts which, more often than not, centered completely on Danny. He really was a good kid, despite whatever trouble he was in and made a silent vow to do just as Sam and Jazz had told him. No matter what, he would do what he could to make Danny feel safe in here, their own little corner of this very small world called high school.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Danny rushed in, closing the door with more force than necessary. Dash jolted up into his seat.

"Danny, what—"

"Shh! He'll hear you!" the dark haired teen hissed before slapping the lights to the office off, casting them both in late afternoon darkness, even with the blinds down in his window it wasn't much. But Danny seemed just a bit less distraught as he reached for the lock on the door and turned it.

His shoulders were shaking…no, Dash took a step closer and brought his hands to either side of the student. Danny flinched, but left Dash's large hands grasp gently at his arms before turning the boy around to face him. It wasn't just his shoulder's, Dash realized. Danny's entire body was wracked with shivers as the teenager avoided looking into his indigo eyes, leaning back into the door as if to distance himself from his warmth.

And then a loud, forbodding knock against the door. Danny covered his mouth with his hands as those big blue eyes of his squeezed shut. The shaking increased and Dash thought it best to move him slowly from the door and slide him to the floor to sit without making a sound. He went to stand, but Danny's hand caught his sleeve, the councilor looked down as the boy shook his head furiously, yanking him back down with him.

"Mr. Baxter, are you in?" A wincingly familiar voice spoke from the other side and that was all Dash needed to identify Vlad Masters. Dash didn't think twice before pulling the frightened student into his arms and wrap them around his skinny waist protectively.

"Mr. Baxter, it's Vlad Masters. I've come to pick Daniel up from school but he ran off before we could leave."

Danny's arms wrapped around Dash's back, the adults wide shoulders and burying his face into his muscular chest, muffling any sound he might make. Dash let the teenager settle in between his legs as heir embrace brought them achingly close. And that was when he realized Danny wasn't wearing a hoodie. Just a baggy blue shirt with white stripes across the chest. The collar was stretched and looked about to slip off one shoulder.

He wanted for the persistent knocking to be over and the door to the main office close as he ran a calming hand through Danny's black hair. When Dash was certain Vlad Masters had left he looked down to speak, however, the words stuck in his throat as he got an eyeful of Danny Fenton's pale skin on his shoulder and upper back where the stretched out collar showed the most skin.

Dash's blood ran cold and he was sure, if he didn't have to take care of the traumatized student in his arms he would have fainted.

His eyes were locked on, in some kind of sick staring game, with several red bruises across the mostly untainted, smooth skin of Danny's shoulder. Dash recognized those bruises, gave quite a few of them himself to some more than stupidly willing girls when he was a teenager.

Hicky's. So many hicky's and they were on Danny's skin. Danny, who hated when people got to close, Danny, whom he kissed only once in some kind of frantic, unimaginable way, Danny who was so shy and quiet and adorable and too damn good.

"Danny…where did you get the hicky's?" he found himself whispering as if saying it any louder would ruin everything. Danny tensed in his arms and Dash held on tighter in fear of him trying to make a run for it. The blond stooped down to set his chin on top of Fenton's soft black hair as the hand that was previously petting it moved to the back of his neck. His thumb still rubbed lightly at the back of his head.

They were left speechless as Dash waited for Danny to do or say anything.

Finally, he did. He clinched the back of his shirt and turned his head upward to catch Dash's eye. They stared at one another as Danny's lips gapped at him, trying to form words but still entirely unsure of what to say. Dash looked at the hicky's again, and then thought of just minutes before.

And then it fucking clicked and Dash wanted to go out searching for blood. His teeth clenched as his well defined muscles bunched together with the promise of pain.

"That disgusting bastard…." He hissed to no one inparticular.

"Mr. Baxter…." Danny murmured. Dash looked down, his utter disgust and anger clear as day as he brought his hands to cup Danny's face.

"Did that—Does he fucking _touch_ you!?" He growled. Cyan eyes wavered, skittering around from Dash's nose, to his lips, to his shoulder and then to something behind his shoulder before giving up and looking down. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"I…I told him 'no'…" Danny choked on the lump that must have been in his throat before he buried his face into Dash once more. Dash held onto him, like he would break at a moment's notice, but firmly enough that he would stop the boy from leaving him.

Dash closed his eyes and slumped into Danny, nose burying in fluffy locks to breath in his cookies and teenage boy smell. In his mind, all the horrible, gruesome, and downright bloody ways he knew how to kill a man running through his mind. That son of a bitch was going to regret ever laying one god damn finger on Danny.

Vlad Masters was going to die.


	17. Water Guns

**Danny Phantom Oneshot 14: Water Guns**

 **Summary:** _Danny tries out for the newly formed swim team at Casper high. Tight swim trunks and water make for a deadly combination against Dash._

 **So I thought it best, since it's getting close to the end that I have a few more oneshots and then the last two parts to 'Teacher's Pet' before I'm going to call this collection complete. I'll be fresh out of ideas once the next 3-4 oneshots come out. I might be up to doing requests in the future, however I would prefer you readers to wait until the final story has been posted and 'Unexpected Situations' is updated as complete.**

* * *

Not a lot of things could make Dash space out when sports were involved. A hot girl, sure, maybe. The smell of a steak, or just tuning out and day dreaming. Dash wasn't a smart teenager so it wasn't like he was unused to zoning out and staring into space with a glazed over look to his eyes.

But right now, at this very moment, Dash had just realized he was at the tryouts for the schools new swim team and he had been distracted by the pale flesh that covered the seductively lithe form of Danny Fenton as he stretched his muscles out. Abbs he hadn't even been aware the sixteen year old loser had flattened out to an endless eyeful of skin as he arched his back into a stretch, the fluorescent lights glinted off previously hidden scars. Scars no one in the pool room had known the weirdo had.

No, that wasn't right, he two sidekicks, Mortisha and Techno-Dork seemed unfazed as they spoke to him from the other side of the line-up.

Dash unconsciously licked his lips when the dark haired teen stretched out a leg and bent down to touch his toes, his back in full view to the other's in the pool room. Some of them had actually stopped to continue staring.

There was a gnarly looking scar running across Fenton's back that looked like claws had tried to shred him into nothing. Some guys whispered and pointed. Paulina glanced over at him with a raised brow. He was sure she must have said something, but Dash was too busy watching the teenager turn around to grab something, giving the spaced out blond ample time to stare at was skin tight swim team regulation swim trunks did to Fenton's ass.

They did good things…very good things.

Suddenly there was the high pitched whistle and Ms. Tetslaff shouted at the next batch of swimmers. Dash jolted up where he sat and shook his head, trying, and apparently failing to not stare at the dark haired loser as his friends shouted obnoxious cheers as he blushed.

Paulina snapped her fingers in front of his face and Dash finally graced her with his attention.

"You have a little…" the Hispanic girl tapped a manicured nail at the corner of his mouth. In humiliation, the blond slapped the back of his hand and rubbed. Paulina laughed.

"You realize you haven't taken your eyes off Danny since like, he exited the locker rooms right?" she asked.

Dash flushed.

"T-that's not right! I'm sure I just spaced out and he was just in the direction of my eyes."

The tan skinned girl crossed her arms with a vicious smirk as she pointed down at something in Dash's lap.

"You want me to believe that, when _that_ is going on?" She asked, confused, Dash looked down to see a very obvious tent being pitched and yelped a very unmanly sound just as the gym teacher told the swimmers to go. Dash crossed his arms over his lap self consciously and curled up with a pained groan.

Paulina laughed again at his predicament and leaned onto him.

"Jeez, Dash, I can agree with you what Danny hides under those shirts of his is pretty damn sexy, but really? You're in swim trunks."

Dash's blush didn't not yield at his friend's teasing.

"It's not like I can turn it off, it's a dick, not a TV."

"…Danny has a cute butt." She sighed. Dash groaned in humiliation and buried his head in his knees as the tryouts continued. Once again, he zoned out and didn't hear the swimmers getting out of the pool in front of him or that Paulina stood up to wave her hands.

"OOHH Danny! Can you come here for a second?" The dark haired cheerleader cooed. Dash's head shot up, his eyes undoubting suspicious of his friend.

Danny, who pulled up his goggles to peer over at them with confused blue eyes tilted his head. His drenched dark hair stuck to the back of his neck and cheeks with curled tips. Dash regretted chancing a look and felt himself gulp.

Okay…a wet Danny was just as distracting as a dry Danny…And Paulina was waving him over, this…this didn't bode well for him.

"Dash has a little problem and I think you could help!" Paulina called over as Danny walked over to them.

"Hey, it's not 'little'!" Dash squawked indignantly.

"Sure, whatever you say Dash—Now!" Paulina giggled, grabbing at Danny's arms. Dash saw her squeeze his biceps shamelessly as the pale boy blushed, blinking quickly a few times in disbelief at what the popular girl was doing as she moved him, with his back facing Dash, in front of him.

"Uh..Paulina, what—"

"Paulina what are you—"

No explination was given as the dark haired girl shoved Danny, the barely dressed teenager pinwheeled his arms in a helpless attempt to catch himself, but to no avail as he fell towards Dash. Dash gasped and instinctually removed his hands to catch the other.

"Paulina what the H-HeEELLLO!" Dash gasped the moment he felt Danny land innocently in his lap, wet trunks and shapely rear doing nothing but making the bulge in his pants far more embarrassing.

The two teenagers were stuck in an awkward state of thought as Dash squeezed his eyes shut to the sensation of Danny's ass pressing down on his erection. His face completely enveloped by red.

Danny, on the other hand, looked to have short circuited as he stared at nothing in particular with his jaw slack. They were both so tense and silent as slowly, Danny turned his head to Dash, he looked like he would faint.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"So…Uh, Dash, is that a water gun in your trunks or are you just happy to see me?" the blue eyed boy blurted out.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Dash had lost all form of speech as Paulina's giggles started anew, he was sure at some point she would fall to the tiles and continue to laugh.

Danny blinked as sense started to come back to him, he gapped again and shot back up to his feet. Hands thrown into the air as he ran off.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, please don't hit me!" He shrieked before running passed his confused friends and into the locker room, screaming incoherent words. Dash was left dumb struck and with a raging hard on as the coach turned away from the locker room doors with a sigh and shake of her head. Tryouts continued as normal.


	18. Teacher's Pet VI

**Teacher's Pet VI**

 **Part VI:** _Dash's concern for Danny's well being is at the forefront of his mind and Danny…Danny just wants to be lost in the comfort._

 **Oh my god Danny, when you are horny you are the death of me.**

* * *

Time was the thing that was thrown out the window five minutes ago when holding his student like this should have stopped. Actually, they should have let go of each other the moment Dash knew Vlad Masters was no longer in the office and couldn't hear them. However, neither had found it in them to release the other. Danny still clung to him without bothering to give an explanation or apology and Dash wasn't going to ask for any.

"I hate him." Danny murmured through clinched teeth, the teacher could feel the growl in the normally very mild students tone and looked down at him. Danny looked up. The fear was gone, left with nothing but icy disgust in the teenagers steely gaze that it made him stop breathing for a moment, only to realize that look wasn't being directed at him, but Vlad. It was an expression he wasn't use to seeing on him.

With a huge sigh, Dash leaned back into his desk and looked up at the ceiling. He could feel Danny's gaze on him as thoughts ran through his mind a mile a minute.

"How…When…" the councilor stopped himself, how did he ask? Should he ask, was it right to? Danny was already going through enough without him prying even deeper into this like he originally wanted. Now the dirty secret was out to him and he realized there really wasn't much that could be done to the rich older man.

Danny seemed to understand as he leaned back from the man's embrace and smiled wanly.

"When I was fourteen, my parents took my sister and me to a class reunion. I met Vlad there; he was hosting and an old friend to my parents." The boy looks at nothing in particular as he started to speak.

"I got a creepy vibe from Vlad, but when I tried telling my parents they ignored it, they were hyped up and really thought the world of Vlad, whatever." He huffed, rolling his eyes in that distinctly teenage way. "I had to sit next to him at dinner, not even halfway through the first course I feel his hand on my thigh and I'm freaking out because, hello—creeper touching my fucking thigh!"

Dash couldn't help the quirk of his lips at the way Danny talked; he never got to hear him talk like this. Sarcastic and snarky, it fit him though. Almost as much as the tone he took as he babbled on about astronomy.

"Jazz noticed, she sat on my other side and we were freaking out together…and then…he went higher." The teenagers face visibly paled and the councilor wanted to do something for him, so he grabbed onto his hand. Danny looked up to face Dash in the moment and smiled. A pleasant pink running across his cheeks.

"I ran out of the dining room like my pants were on fire, Jazz made up a lie saying I wasn't feeling good. And I wasn't, my parents friend just cupped a feel, so I thought the urge to puke was justified. We…avoided him the rest of the visit….un-until the night before we would leave. Vlad…he uh…"

Danny shifted uncomfortably in between his legs and Dash ignored the very real feeling of their crotches rubbing together. Gulping back a possible squeak, the adult squeezed his charges hand reassuringly.

"You can trust me Danny." He murmured.

"He…" Danny shivered before biting his lip. "Snuck into the guest room I stayed in and uh….kinda…y-you know…" he stuttered. No, no he didn't know, but that's not what mattered when the teenager you've worked so hard with in opening up was close to reverting back into that ball of nerves he had finally left with him after months of talking with him. Dash didn't want to see that happen again and leaned in close to the teenager to take his face into his free hand to force Danny to keep eye contact. There was a distinct trapped look to the boys pretty cyan eyes again that Dash wanted to make disappear.

Softly, lips pressed against Danny's forehead in a chaste, calming kiss that caused the boy's breath to hitch as he stared up at the man unblinkingly. Dash licked his dry lips self-consciously with a wavering smile.

"You don't need to tell me everything, it's ok Danny. I'm here for you now and as long as I can see you I won't let him touch you." He promised. Danny blushed harder and nibbled on his plump lip.

"W-What was that kiss for?" he murmured, changing the subject abruptly. It caught Dash off guard as he opened his mouth to say something; however, without much of a valid reason as to why he kissed him, all that came out was an intelligent

"Uhhh…"

Danny blinked up at him before a sly grin replaced his sweet expression. Dash felt a shiver go down his spine at the devious glint his usually very shy student's eyes as the dark haired teenager leaned in closer to the man. Dash felt his back hit the back of his desk as he leaned back suddenly.

"Mr. Baxter, we aren't supposed to do stuff like that, remember?" he murmured. Well this escalated quickly…The adults head bobbed up and down, unsure if his voice was trust worthy as Danny scooted closer to him, their bodies rubbing up against each other.

This was when the mood in the room changed. Somehow, some way, it was no longer about making Danny feel safe or calming him down after his confrontation with Masters.

That look Danny gave him as the teenager looked up at him was pleading, a different kind of pleading that the councilor hadn't seen since that moment in this very office when the two of them broke the biggest fucking rule about the relationship between a teacher and student. And as Danny leaned in, he was pretty fucking sure they were about to break it again.

"Danny I—you..We can't Danny, stop." Dash hissed as he bit the inside of his cheek in a vain attempt not to be turned on by the teenager's electric scent that wafted from his hair. His soft, fluffy hair. Dash swallowed, his adam's apple bobbed in time for Danny to catch it.

"Mr. Baxter?"

"Y-Yeah…yes?" he squeaked.

"Will you kiss me again…Only on the lips like that one time."

Oh god he was so going to be fired.

"W-"

Danny spoke again, leaning in even closer, his eyes encompassing the teacher's vision.

"I liked the way you made me feel." He murmured before lips touched and a spark in Dash was ignited. The hand holding Danny's moved to join the other one on the teenagers face to pull him in closer, pressing their lips into one. He could feel Danny's hitched shoulders relax as bright, icy blue fluttered closed to the adult taking control of the kiss he initiated.

Dash freed their lips for only a moment to shift his head and capture Danny's lips in a quick kiss once, then once more before sucking his lower lip between his teeth to nip at it and hear Danny's intake of breath.

Hands running along Dash's defined chest found his arms, rippling with tight muscle. The teenagers touch sent a fire throughout his body as the hands over his cheeks. They pride open his warm mouth with no resistance to introduce their tongues in a fabulous, amazing tangled mess that brought the teenager edging closer and closer to him. Their chest touched, Danny rubbed his groin unconsciously up against Dash's as they wrapped their wandering arms around each other. Dash felt his shirt being tugged out, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

Danny broke away for breath, spit dribbled at the corner of his mouth and it made Dash want to lick it away. The troubled teenager's breaths were already heavy and his eyes clouded with that familiar want that made Dash want to do whatever he wanted of him.

He pecked his forehead and chin and Danny laughed—giggled—Whatever, it was fucking adorable and the sound was heaven to his ears.

"Danny, you don't have to do this…" he whispered close to him. The boy looked right into the adults' blue-violet eyes without a shred of nervousness and initiated a long, slow kiss whose touch still lingered after the lips left him. It left Dash speechless and wanting as he tightened his grip around the teenager's waist.

"You're considerate and that's all that matters." Danny murmured, they could feel each other's breath as they spoke. It made Danny smile all the more.

"You were the first person other than my friends and sister I could bare to let touch me…Shit I can't even remember the last time I let my mom hug me since this whole thing started." Danny kissed Dash again, quicker, but no less intense in the pent up emotions Danny had held back.

"Mr. Baxter…D-Dash, I want you to touch me. I want you to kiss me more."

If there was ever a time Dash was happy his office door had been locked it was right now. In this moment, with Danny in his arms and Danny pleading to be touched. Touched how though, oh god he didn't want this to end.

Their mouths found one another as Dash tasted Danny and massaged his tongue until he had to swallow the moans of the horny creature on top of him. The heat between them wasn't unbearable, he welcomed it as he lifted Danny's shirt to run a hand down his back, turning him into a gasping, shivering mess as he groaned out loud and rubbing their growing needs together, bringing to attention just how serious this was getting. How much more dangerous their feelings.

"Danny…I—you're still only sixteen." Dash tried to argue when Danny fought back by running his nails down his chest, his hands under the button up he had pulled open when Dash was distracted.

"I'm not stupid…I-I know what this could do to you if we were caught! But Dash…I…I really, really like you."

Dash groaned at the weight over his pelvis, Danny was practically in his lap now, running his god forsaken hands across his bare chest—where the fuck did his shirt go?! Danny murmured his name in breathy gasps that sent thrill after thrill down his spine and into his core.

"Oh god, Danny, keep saying my name…don't stop." He gasped and kissed his swollen lips and down his neck as he tugged off Danny's unzipped hoodie and flung off his shirt to bite into his slim shoulder and feel the pale body arch into him as he sucked at the spot to sooth the pain. Danny gasped out his first name again and again as Dash made a point to latch onto every spot Masers had tainted with his mouth to overlap it with his own hicky.

There was no denying it now. Somehow, somewhere along the way, Dash was wrapped around this boys' pinky finger and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Grasping narrow hips, the councilor pulled Danny down on him hard and rutted into him. He could feel Danny's erection through their pants and kneaded at his ass as Danny leaned into him. Unable to do much but moan and move his hips erotically to the motion of the blond man's hands.

"T-touch…touch me." He moaned into Dash's ear, flicking his hot tongue up his lobe. It made him lean his head too far back, he hit his head on his desk with a sharp thump and hissed at the pain. Danny's sweet laugh made the pain ease away easily enough until his smaller hands cupped him through his pants and he was hissing for a whole new reason.

Danny kneaded at Dash's cock as the man unbuttoned Danny's own pants, finding his straining against star speckled tight boxers. Cute.

He wanted nothing more than to take that straining dick into his hands and watch Danny become putty. But he had to look back up at the scarred kid. Kissing his cheek, he looked for approval once more, a sign that either said it was ok to touch, or to back the fuck up.

Danny looked at him, flushed and utterly, deliriously happy and brought Dash's bigger hand over his crotch. His smile made him choke on his words as he felt Danny's pulsing dick in his hands as the teenager leaned in for a love struck kiss.

"Touch me." He murmured.


	19. Painting Hearts I

**Painting Hearts I**

 **Part I:** _Dash didn't plan his weekend to consist of getting lost in the wrong side of town while on his way home from his prep school for vacation. Neither did he think about what sort of effect this incident would have on him._

 **This wasn't suppose to end up so long...or in parts, but once I started** **writing there was never any place where I could just write something smutty. Dash, at the very least is being civil this time around so it's not like I can suddenly make him cum on Danny's face...OMG WHAT DID I JUST WRITE...I have no idea what this is turning into, lost track after I reached over 8,000 words and split what I had after the ending point into a new chapter. This will probably end up being one of the cleaner fics in this collection.**

* * *

Dash scowled in the flickering light of the busted street lamp as he watched the last bus of the night drive away from the bus stop in some seedy part of town he never knew existed with a bench with peeling blue paint. As if to drive home his utter ineptness at public transport, the bulky teenager yawned before making his way angrily to the old, ugly bus stop bench. He fell down into the thing and yelped when the legs wobbled uneasily, he grabbed onto the edges before sending an uneasy gaze to the legs. Not willing to take the chance that his superior weight would cause the bench to splinter under him, the teenager groaned and stood back to his feet.

He chanced a glance to his left and right to see what street he was on and if he could just walk to his home from wherever he was. It was an Amity Park Bus Station so he knew for a fact he was at least back in his home town.

The names of the road didn't ring a bell so the lost boy pulled out his wallet to check for his dad's credit card. He would just have to live with sleeping in some scummy hotel for the night and catch the first bus to upper Amity. Assured that his father's money was still tucked away safely, the brawny football player picked up his bags and started heading off to the left in search of a hotel that was still open.

The streets were dimly lit and littered with trash and cracks in the concrete side walk. It made Dash uncomfortable, he had never been in the slums of the town before, and he was an up town boy with powerful parents so the thought of even being close to this rank place with its old and foreclosed buildings and questionable safety standards and dark alleys that could be filled with druggies or muggers disgusted him. He didn't belong here. He belonged in the brightly lit, patrolled streets of the 'good' part of Amity Park. Where everyone knew him as the boy who was sure to end up at a top notch university for his undeniable skill at football and the police were more inclined to help him because he was a 'good kid' from the better part of town.

Dash made a face a an old, most likely abandoned building to his left that had a bunch of crude words spray painted over the walls; the windows were busted and Dash wasn't sure if the scuffling from inside that he heard was from some hobo or a rat. Either way, the blond made a b-line for the next block.

The streets were relatively quite except for the occasional scuff of Dash's tennis shoe. It was becoming another thing to add to his growing list of things he didn't like right now. His hands squeezed the straps of his overnight bags tightly. Somehow, the farther he walked, the less the street lamps flickered. The streets were still trashy, but the illumination from the lamps was bringing back a familiar sense of safety that had the boy looking more closely at his surroundings. He wouldn't want to get even more lost; maybe there was even a hotel on this street.

Rounding the corner leading to somewhere named 'Specter St.' Dash halted at the unexpected bright lights coming from the side of a nearby space he supposed was an empty lot. His grip on his straps increased again as he worried his lip. He didn't really know what to expect, and Dash hated surprises.

He shook his head. He was being ridiculous; Baxter men didn't act so skittish! Whatever was around there he wouldn't give it another glance. Just walk passed it like it was nothing and if anyone gave him trouble, he'd beat the shit out of them.

Dash took one step, then another to pass by the brightly lit empty lot only to stop in the center to cast a no nonsense glare. And then he saw the reason for the light and almost shrieked at the imposing form of a red eyed, pale blue dragon releasing a silent roar. Its wings spanned the entire building, stretched wide and ready for flight as its claws tore at the air; there was almost like a glow to their eyes that pierced right through him and kept his feet nailed to the side walk. The same oddly iridescent glow haloed the beasts claws and scales as the green fire that circled the dragon haloed in its eerie glow.

Dash didn't know where to look, all he knew, was that he couldn't look away from the ferocious yet oddly...effeminate sight, maybe by the upturn of the eyes or the sleek way the dragon was built. So Dash looked everywhere, eyes, claws, scales, and fire. When he found the dragons tail he wanted to slap himself.

There, sitting completely unaware of his freaked out audience was a figure on a folded out ladder. One hand was moving up and down the portion of the blue dragon's tail that had yet to be filled in; that was when it finally dawned on him.

It wasn't a real dragon, just a painting of one.

The figure in the black hoodie with the hood up over their hair so he couldn't tell if they were male or female was still unaware of their presence and it kind of pissed Dash off. They almost scare the piss out of him thinking he was going to be mauled by a dragon and the culprit doesn't even acknowledge it?

"Hey, you!" He shouted out in spontaneous anger. The figure jumped on his perch and cursed as they dropped the paint brush, leaving a sloppy streak of paint not where it should be. The person hissed an annoyed curse and turned to see who the fuck had interrupted them.

The lights illuminating the wall the dragon was painted on were too bright so Dash couldn't see the persons face as they turned. It must have been likewise for the painter because they turned back around to climb down the ladder and pick up the fallen paint brush to chuck it onto a pile of cloths on the ground. Their arms lay tensely at their side as they walked straight towards Dash. The jock didn't back down and looked down their nose at the decidedly shorter person.

"Dude, what's your problem? Was it necessary to scare me like that!" They accused Dash with their finger poking into Dash's chest. Their voice was definitely male, if a little whiny. The shadows from the hood still hid the features of the other guy though so he wasn't sure what they looked like.

Not that it mattered. Just some street kid who liked to scare people half to death with giant images of dragons on walls. No, he was not being unreasonable; he was having a shit day ever since his dad called to tell him he couldn't pick him up from his school. Thus leading him to being told to take a bus, which lead to him falling asleep on the stupid things and missing his stop only to end up in some crappy, possibly dangerous part of town...And then getting scared by some loser's painting.

Dash believed he deserved to dish out some unreasonable anger. He doubted the scrawny looking guy could even fight back if he decided to try and throw a punch or two at Dash.

Another sharp poke on his chest reminded the blond that the shorter boy was poking him still with his lips set in a frown. He grabbed the hand and shoved it away.

"Will you stop that!" he growled. The other boy seemed put out before placing his hands on his hips.

"If I give you a cookie and soda will you shut up long enough for me to finish this-" A pale, paint stained hand that glowed strangely motioned towards the dragon graffiti. "Before a patrol car comes along because of your shouting?" They asked, which in hindsight...yes, he probably would shut up because Dash was hungry.

But the taller of the two narrowed his eyes instead, trying his hardest not to cave so quickly to the promise of free cookies.

"What kind of cookie are we talking about?" he said instead.

"Gingersnaps. Homemade." the other informed in a clipped tone, but smirked nonetheless.

"Hand 'em over and we got a deal."

With cookies in hand and a slightly colder than room temperature rootbeer in hand, Dash sat on the ground a little ways away from the latter the boy climbed back on with a different paint brush and continued to fill in the tail.

Dash wasn't really an art buff, he couldn't tell you avant-garde from baroque and he was about as deep as a puddle. But he had to admit. The green fire breathing dragon was crazy to look at.

Eventually, the silent teen on the ladder finished the tail and moved on to another paint to hastily swipe in what Dash believed must be scales since it was in that weird glow in the dark paint. When they were done with that, the hoodie wearing vagrant signed with a stylized DP, then turned to face Dash.

"Sooo~ What do you think, pretty sweet right?" There was a smile in the tone of their voice and for some reason it made him furrow his eyebrows.

"Dunno, I'm not an art fan." he lied. _It's amazing!_

The shorter boy shrugged and turned around to start putting away the brushes and paint.

"So, what's a Wisconsin Valley Prep student doing all the way out here?" he poked without skipping a beat. Dash just about jumped and spun his head around to face the guy's back.

"Wha? How'd you know where I go to school?"

"Dude, the coat of arms is right there on your blazer in perfect view. Plus, I have a friend that goes there. Are you back for spring break like he is?" they asked, Dash huffed, he doubted their words. Why would some-probably- dirt poor kid with-probably-a bad home life know someone from his school? Valley Prep was one of the greatest private high schools out of state. Anyone who's anyone with wealthy parents and a good future ahead of them was either enrolled or offered a scholarship.

Personally, he was there because he was on his way to being a big shot college football star once he graduated. Maybe even a pro if he played his cards right.

"Riiight." Dash raised his brow in disbelief. The boy turned his head towards Dash and he got the distinct feeling he was being frowned at.

"Oh...so you're one of _those_ types."

"Excuse me?'

"Entitled, rich, white boy who thinks they are god's gift to man." the hooded figure pointed out in a bland voice. Dash's cheeks flushed in anger before standing up to get in the other boys face. Yell at him maybe. But he was stopped by a stack of paint cans thrust into his arms. Dash squawked in a very offended way.

The urge to chuck the paint cans at their owner was strong.

"Dude, just shut up and help me carry these to the van, a patrol should be coming down this street in like, ten minutes. I've never been caught, and I don't plan to be anytime soon." They shooed the jock away by pointing to a non-descript, rusted white van that had been parked near the empty lot. Had that always been there? He hadn't noticed. The jock didn't make a move towards the van at first, hell, for all he knew this was all just an elaborate trick to jump him and take all his money. That's what happens in bad parts of town right? People get mugged.

Then again…Dash licked his lips to clean away the remaining crumbs from the cookies and had to admit, if this was a trap, at least they gave you cookies before ultimately mugging you for all you're worth.

Chancing a glance back the stranger who had his back turned to him as they gathered up their paint stained brushes Dash decided to take the chance in helping him pack up anyways. Because: One) they fed him, and Two) Maybe they'd give him a ride to the nearest hotel.

Besides…Dash could totally take him if he attacked. Definitely.

Dash furrowed his brows as he walked towards the van, opened the back and set the cans inside. It smelled kind of musty and old and bit like paint. There was a ratty carpet on the floor stained with paint; two rows of back seats. The upholstery was torn and Dash kind of wondered if it was even safe to drive in the rust bucket.

And then he blinked.

"Wait! Painting that was illegal!?" Dash hissed from across the street before whipping his head to look for the other boy, who was conveniently right behind him. Dash jolted back and hit his thigh on the bottom of the van.

"Well, duh. Most graffiti is kinda illegal unless you have a city permit to paint somewhere. Hence the whole 'Lets run before the cops find us' thing, because like hell am I going to pay $100.00 for city designated permission to paint on a stupid wall." They said and dumped the rest of their armful haphazardly into the van and slammed the door shut. It was all said in such a matter of fact way that Dash had to wonder just how many times this guy vandalized buildings and other privately own properties.

"Dude, chill," They placed a calming hand over the jocks tense shoulders and urged them to relax. Oddly enough, he did. Dash would wonder about that later. "I've done this way too many times without fail, so just get in the back, ya got any where to be?" he asked as he led a semi-compliant Dash to the passenger side door.

"Uh...yeah, I'm looking for a hotel actually." he muttered, he didn't exactly want it to be known he was lost.

With a slam from the driver's side door the stranger pulled down his hood with a hum and turned to face Dash with a teasing smile.

It was a teenager, probably no older than him, around sixteen. They were pale, almost like death, which kinda freaked Dash out with hair that bled into the darkness of night around them. But it was definitely his eyes that got the football stars attention the most. Even through the dim light of the street lights coming through the windows he couldn't get over how positively stunning their bright, ice blue eyes were.

Dash felt a giddy sort of feeling when the thought of how much like stars the other teenager's eyes looked like.

"Well, tough, the nearest motel is like...ten miles away and I am not driving that far at...two in the morning." The dark haired teenager complained with a pointed look towards Dash as looking at the dashboard clock to the running van. The blond scowled.

"And why not?"

"This technically ain't my van, and I technically cannot be seen driving unless I have adult supervision." They admitted with another bland stare from those icy, star-like eyes. Dash needed another moment for it to sink in.

He groaned into his hands. What the fuck has he gotten into? First, he watched the guy graffiti a wall—with an seriously badass looking she-dragon-and helped put the supplies away...and now he was about to be in the same car as him when he shouldn't technically be driving...Let's just hope the van wasn't stolen either or that would just make this situation a hell of a lot more complicated.

Stupid delinquent. Stupid Dash for getting into the possibly stole van with said delinquent.

"Okay...Where the hell else can I go as you drive me-illegally!" Dash threw up his hands in exasperation.

"You can crash at my place, since I highly doubt you found yourself downtown on purpose I can even get one of my roommates to print you out a bus route to your home if you want." they offered as they pulled off the street and started to drive anyways. Dash scowled as he buckled in and crossed his arms. He didn't really have much of a choice seeing as there was no way in hell he was going to walk ten miles to the nearest motel either.

"Fine, let's go with your plan. Can I at least get your name so I know I'm not going with some psychopathic serial killer?"

The driver snickered at that.

"Funny, really, I'm Danny Fenton, and you?" he introduced.

"Dash Baxter."

"Well Dash, welcome to what the locals call the Ghost Zone! Don't walk down the dark alleyways alone, and if you hear gun shots don't worry that's probably just a neighbor having target practice in the backyard." Danny grinned at Dash's wide eyed stare as he turned into a small parking lot next to a faintly purple building. It looked to be an apartment complex.

Dash stared out the window dubiously at the peeling paint and concrete steps that had names and little pictures doodled on it with marker, paint, even chalk. The chalk looked to be from children.

Dash didn't feel too comfortable walking up the steps of the crappy looking building as Danny opened the door without knocking and called out to someone.

"Hey Kwan, you go to that fancy prep school right?" is what Dash heard as he closed the door behind him none too gently before following the sound of Danny's voice down a surprisingly clean and well kept hall. The carpet was a bit outdated, but the walls of the wide hallway were painted a pale lavender color and had pictures of whom Dash could only guess was the eclectic choice of tenants to the apartments.

There was an image of a large, muscular man with a green mohawk of all things picking apart a rifle next to a pale woman with dyed neon blue hair tied in a high pony-tail. She was facing the camera with her nose in the air and a guitar case propping up her arm.

Another, surprisingly enough, that he noticed was a picture of Danny himself with three other people. He was giving the camera a timid smile as a hot red haired chick that looked a little older than him had an arm wrapped securely over his shoulders and a kind smile. He didn't bother looking at the other people in the pictures as he passed by more to the doorway leading into some kind of tucked away front office/lounge place.

Danny's back was to him as the smaller boy leaned on the counter to speak with another man whom he couldn't see.

"So tell Ember again, thanks for letting me use it as my getaway van, I'll have the paint out by tomorrow…er later today."

"No problem Danny, I'll have to stop by Specter Street and see what kind of damage you've done to it." The stranger's voice chuckled. Dash furrowed his brows at the slight lilt of an accent in the man's smooth voice. It sounded familiar.

"…Geez, it's not like I painted a derogatory image of anything…" Danny muttered with a roll of his shoulder.

"Not this time, I believe that was the image you sent me through email last month. What was that suppose to be anyways?"

"Oh, you know…a physical representation of what it feels like for children whose parents crush their dreams because of so little faith they have in their children's own opinions and dreams….Or at least, that's what Sam said it looked like. Honestly I just sorta tripped that night carrying an open paint can because I didn't set up the lights first. It kinda looked like a boney hand flicking you off though so Sam said I should just leave it like that." Rambled the black clad teenager in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, maybe if I turn my head and squint." The one named Kwan sighed before shaking his head then turned to peer behind Danny to find Dash. Danny gave a tired laugh before remembering what he was doing and turned his own head to Dash's direction. The blond leaned against the doorframe with his own equally tired and annoyed expression. Danny's lips up turned in a petulant smile.

"Lemme introduce my friend here, maybe you've seen him around at that school of yours. He's on the football team too." Danny's blue eyes flitted to the guy behind the counter and shifted his body. The neatly brush head of black hair was the first think Dash noticed that sparked his familiarity. They Asian teenager opened their mouth to introduce their selves. But their smile, as well as Dash's breath froze.

"Kwan?!"

"Dash?!"

* * *

So apparently, someone both he and this street kid Danny knew went to his school. Dash groaned in tired pleasure as he made contact with the worn couch in Danny's surprisingly well sized apartment. Dash wasn't just on the same team as the bulky Asian that was manning the front desk, but he was friends with him, roommates too.

It was a hard pill to swallow to see someone as cool as Kwan working in a crummy area like this.

Danny locked the door and walked over into the small kitchenette on the other side of the front room. Dash watched him as he shoveled some coffee grounds into the top of a coffee maker and turned it on. They hadn't said much after he reintroduced his own friend to him and Dash was left to wonder how he never knew how broke his friend actually was. Dash wrinkled his nose, he and Kwan were going to have to have a talk.

Dash yawned, Danny turned with a friendly smile.

"Let me get you a pillow and blanket." Danny said before disappearing down another hall. Dash took that moment to look around the place.

It was messy. There were piles of books next to a bookshelf that looked like it was about to cave in on itself because there were too many books already stacked inside its shelves. A quick glance showed many topics Dash wished to unsee, shit about ghosts, the supernatural, magic. However, littered in was the occasional computer or electronics text that had the blond scratching his head.

The carpet had the occasional paint stain, there was a short trail of bright purple footprints that started from somewhere down the hall and faded the closer they got to the door. There were rolls of paper scattered or leaning on things as well as a large canvas pinned above their TV with the unfinished sketch of a teenage boy. There was a sticky note stuck to it that read ' _Danny, you forgot this back at mom and dad's delivered it to Sam since you weren't home. ~Love Jazz_ '.

Dash furrowed his brows not really understanding, but decided it wasn't important and continued to judge the place. The walls were grey with cracks in the plaster here and there like they couldn't afford the repairs. The guy probably couldn't. The parts of the carpet that wasn't either charred for some unknown reason or paint stained was light blue.

It was a crummy apartment for a low life that was sure, Dash snorted as he leaned back into the old couch, and tonight it was apparently going to be the place he crashed. Let's hope his host wasn't lousy enough to try and take what money he had or his dads card.

Danny came back shortly after with a pillow and knitted quilt. A tired smile on his face that the jock didn't like to admit made him less crummy than he probably was for a loser living in the rough part of town.

"Here you go," the dark haired teen set the blanket down beside Dash and glanced at a clock. "I'm going to head to bed now, but don't freak out if you hear anybody walking around in the next couple of hours, my roommates and I keep pretty sporadic schedules so either Sam or Tucker is going to be crawling back from oblivion for that coffee once it's done brewing..." Danny informed.

"Ah, and don't stare at Sam if you meet her when she just wakes up...uh...she's not a morning person..." he warned before yawning again and walked back down the hall to what was presumably his room. To tired to really care, Dash kicked off his shoes and jersey and unfolded the quilt to tucker down for the rest of the morning.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of clanking and tired conversation. Stiff as a board from sleeping on a couch his muscular frame couldn't really turn around in he cracked his still tired eyes open to turn and face where the kitchen was and saw three people up and moving.

A teenage girl was sitting at the small counter in nothing but an over sized shirt that exposed her upper thigh's and was sipping something through a black mug. Her black hair was messily pulled up and held into a bun with a hair clip and she looked about as dead on your feet as one could get.

She was hot though. In a creepy, freak goth sort of way and his sleep addled mind told him that must be the Sam person Danny had mentioned.

Beside her a black guy with his glasses askew and pouring another cup from where the coffee maker sat. He had on some old pajamas and was muttering something to the person behind the counter.

"Seriously dude, why'd you let him stay, shoulda just called him a cab to the nearest motel or something." The dark skinned teenager yawned.

"I'm with Tuck on this one Danny. I get that you didn't want him wandering around in case he found himself in Frostbite or Walkers territory, but the Ghost Zone isn't a place for people like him. He could get seriously hurt if he pisses off the wrong type of people here." Sam pointed at Danny who walked into Dash's sight with a couple plates in hand. He cast the girl a smile.

"All the more reason to just let him stay with us for the night. At least the only one he insulted so far was me and I couldn't give two shits about what the uptown people think of this place. And it's safer during the day. Really guys, it's like you think I was letting my parents stay over." Danny chided before looking into the living room where Dash's eyes connected with his. Danny quirked an eyebrow.

"Just going to lie there, or are you gonna get up for breakfast?" he asked and Dash's stomach grumbled his answer. The blond huffed at the dark haired boy's face before throwing of the blanket to walk over to the counter where there was one more chair next to the guy called Tucker. He gave the scrawnier boy a look that had him sliding closer to Sam who sneered before going back to her own food.

Danny placed a plate of pancakes in front of Dash and cleared his throats, staring at the jock as if that would stop him from being the rude, judgmental prick he was being. It didn't, but the pancakes helped.

* * *

True to his words, Danny had gotten Tucker to hand him the bus schedule that lead to his neighborhood and by the next two hours he was dropped off near the local high school. He had no further issue finding his way home and was greeted by his worried mother, Angela.

Dash had explained his little mishap and the fact he wound up in a not so great part of town.

"My poor little Teddy Bear! Are you sure you weren't hurt? Why I heard just last week there was some kind of shoot out, can you believe it? To think, such a dangerous place right in our own backyard. The police really should do something about the delinquency in that horrid area." His mom fretted again and again as she led him into the kitchen asking about whether or not he'd eaten.

For some reason, despite know how true her statements must have been, he couldn't help a little twinge of guilt as he thought about the weird kid that invited him to stay over for the night. He had mentioned something similar to it being dangerous. But somehow, despite the anxiety ridding with some kid who didn't have a license brought about, he didn't feel particularly threatened while in his presence.

"Er, actually mom, I already had breakfast. I actually uh…sorta met someone I know from school who lived in the area and they made breakfast for me this morning." Well…it wasn't a complete lie, and he was sure as hell going to meet up with Kwan and talk about a better place he could work at for the summer.

"Oh? Really, well that's good, at least someone downtown has some manners." Angela nodded before letting him go upstairs to unpack his suitcase.

* * *

Dash spent the remainder of the day with his mother as she asked about his school year, about his grades, his classes, and his friends as they went out for lunch to celebrate.

Dash didn't admit it to most, if not any of his friends. But he loved his mother; he loved her a lot and was a complete mamma's boy. She was smaller than him and his dad, with slim shoulder's and long blonde hair he use to play with when he was a little kid. She was always soft spoken and relatively nice to everyone and she absolutely adored her only son, him. Call him spoiled, but he loved it when she dotted on him, called him her Teddy Bear. She wasn't like his father, he could be that softer person he liked to be in secret. The one that liked knitting because his mom taught him to be good with his hands, and liked to read teen romance novels and cry when his favorite soap opera characters were killed off because his mom taught him being a little effeminate was ok.

His mom smiled up at him as they talked at a small café, eating sandwiches and enjoying the warm weather.

"So who was the nice young man who let you stay over?" His mom asked. Dash shrugged.

"Some kid named Danny Fenton, he had roommates so I had to sleep on the couch, but it was fine." He looked over to his mom as he realized she didn't answer with even a 'that's nice dear'. Her pale blue eyes stared up at him in wide eyed shock. Her jaw slack with her mouth agape. Dash furrowed his brow.

"Mom?" he asked. That had seemed to be enough to snap the woman out of it and she popped her mouth closed.

"D-Danny Fenton…you said?"

"Yeah? What's up mom, he wasn't that bad."

"Er…no…that's not. Do you still have the young man's address?" she asked. Dash, unsure of why she wanted it simply gave her the bus schedule Tucker had written down for him to get home from their place.

"What up mom?" he asked as the woman took it. Angela bit her lip and looked at her son.

"Nothing, nothing honey..."

Dash's watched in curiosity as his mother pulled out her cell phone and dialed an unknown number.

And somehow, Dash felt like he had done something very, very wrong.

* * *

Dash wasn't sure what he was thinking as he stepped off the bus and into the streets that had more people out and about than the first time he was there. He knew he wanted to talk to Kwan, but at the same time, he had this nagging in the back of his mind to see what came about giving his mom the address to Fenton's apartment. Walking in the direction he had taken earlier that day when showed where to wait for the bus the blond, in his nice designer jeans and attractive tank top glanced around his surroundings. This time it wasn't too late the sun was gone, nor was he too tired to notice.

There were a lot of people. There was a chubby little girl in short pink overalls being chased by the little boy in a pirate hat waving a wooden sword as she squealed and giggled. She was running around grungy dressed teenagers who either called after them by name to be careful or the occasional out of work looking adult who told them not to leave the street they were on. Dash looked down at his well cared for and admittedly expensive clothes as a group of what looked to be middle schooler's he passed by snicker behind his back.

Dash scowled, but ignored them nonetheless. Because what does he care? His clothes were a hell of a lot better than their torn up hand-me-downs and thrift shop rejects.

He passed by building after building he vaguely remembered from that morning before the purple paint chipped building of the apartments came into view. He didn't like to admit it, but he hesitated before finally bracing himself and opening the door to walk down the hall and into the front desk area where just like before, Kwan was sitting there, looking down at someone clearly shorter than the desk. He as speaking in his mother language if he recalled properly before a cat plushie was shoved into his hands and a pair of feet scampered off into the back room.

"Uhh…hey Kwan." Dash coughed awkwardly into his hands before his friend looked up to see him. Kwan's tired smile seemed to have dropped before biting his lip.

"Dash, hey…I didn't think I'd see you back here."

"Yeah I just, I'm concerned you know?" he shrugged as he walked into the room to walk over to his friend. There was a window peering outside where a few cars drove by.

"Concerned? Why?" Kwan furrowed his brow at him. Dash sighed unsure how to go about this.

"You know, I didn't think it would have been so hard for you to get a summer job that you would have to work in such a crummy place. I mean, if you needed a good reference you could have just—"

"Whoa!" Kwan held up a hand with a clearly disapproving expression on his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm going to stop you right there Dash before you say something that you will regret."

Dash, clueless as to what his friend meant closed his mouth and waited for the Asian teenager to gather his wits.

"Dash…This building, this part of town, this is my home. As in, the place my mom made for me and my siblings after my parents split. I grew up here and the people that live in here are my friends. I don't get how you came to the conclusion that this was just a job, but it isn't." the darker toned boy explained to his friend with a stern look.

"But, wait, seriously? But you go to our school, a really good school I might add. How can you live in a dump like this?"

"Excuse me?" Kwan narrowed his eyes and stood up from his seat to point an accusing finger at Dash. The blond blinked.

"You see, _this_ is exactly why I never mentioned where I came from at school. I go there on a full ride scholarship Dash, and I know exactly the type of kids that go to Wisconsin Prep. If I had mentioned I was just a smart kid that grew up on the rough side of town that even the mayor chooses more often than not to ignore then I was screwed. And I had to work my ass off to get noticed for that scholarship, I can't afford to get into trouble because a bunch of snobby rich kids can't check their privilege."

"Now, unless the whole point of you crawling back down here was to rub my lack of money in my face and insult my home then get the fuck out, please."

Dash wasn't sure exactly what to say to that. But the sharp stab of guilt he felt made him feel like shit for how he treated his friend. At school, Kwan was the closest friend he had and the only one he had felt was worth a damn thing and here he was, practically turning his back on him because his house just wasn't as nice as his.

Oh man, he felt like an ass.

* * *

Dash forgot the main reason why he had come down there now. Right now, he was in some shabby café with artsy looking custom tables somewhere downtown. He had never been there before and there weren't a large number of customers, most looked old enough to be college students. He sipped the drink he had ordered, it had been cheap, but the sweet taste of watermelon and cantaloupe with so mouth watering he had to wonder if a pro blended the smoothie.

Dash, after royally screwing up his talk with Kwan had wandered off around down town, unsure of what to do or where to go after the whole debacle. When he had found this place, run by a plump old lady that sounded like someone's granny he had decided to just sit himself down and go from there.

The bell that dangled off the door jingled and the old lady that owned the place greeted the new arrivals.

"Well now, Danny, nice of you to make an appearance. And you brought Sam and Tucker, good!" The woman said and Dash jolted his head up in time to see that familiar mop of black hair. He rubbed the back of his neck as his two friends went off to claim a table as the old woman went up and hugged the life out of the teenager.

Awkwardly, Dash lowered his head and sighed. He lost time wallowing in self pity.

"Dash? What are you doing here?" Was the sound of Danny voice suddenly focused on him. The football star tilted his head up to peer into inquisitive blue eyes as the teenager standing before him tilted his head in question.

"Uh…Danny, hi…" he mumbled stupidly before sighing and hanging his head down. There was the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor before Danny sat down and smiled patiently.

"What's up Dash? This doesn't seem like your usual cup of tea."

Dash had a feeling there was a pun somewhere in that comment…didn't really help that he could smell the fruity flavor of Danny's iced tea inches from him. Dash fiddled with his fingers before groaning, smacking his head against the table and missing the raised brow his table guest shot at him.

"I pissed Kwan off today." He finally said.

"Lemme guess, you did something stupid."

"I insulted the place he works." Dash admitted. Danny 'ahhed' before taking a sip of his tea.

"There's something that you need to start realizing real quick if you are going to make it a habit of visiting us down here Dash. Just because we don't have the safest streets, or the prettiest houses, or a lot of money to spend the residence here in the Ghost Zone are a very close knit community. And we take pride in the little steps we make trying to make the best out of our less than stellar living situation." Danny lectured as he eyes the blond teenager seriously.

"Even if you up town jerks look down your nose at those less fortunate than you, that doesn't make us any less of a person, or any less capable to get what we want."

"I always had this image in my head…about what people from this part of town looked like." Dash sighed, looking across the café as a portly middle aged man sat down at the counter with a little girl wearing pink over-alls. "Mom and dad had always said only low lives and trouble makers lived down town so I had always thought about those gangsters you'd see in those crime tv shows and drug dealers."

"Oh we have drug dealers and gangsters alright, but they're pretty chill if you ask me." Danny coughed into his hand and Dash stared at him funnily, the dark haired boy only shrugged.

"Hey, how about me and my friends take you around town and show you what it's really like to live on our side of town?" Danny changed the subject with a mischievous grin.

This time, Dash didn't turn down the offer.

* * *

Sam and Tucker rambled on and on about what there was to do in the Zone when the two boys had joined them. Eventually, the two of them had talked Dash into calling home and telling his mom he would be staying at a friends' house. Because apparently, the night life was when things really picked up in the Zone.

They made a quick stop to the apartments and Danny picked up Kwan. It was an awkward few minutes until Dash finally got the balls to apologize. And then they were off. It was already early evening by the time they had all set out with Danny in the lead walking farther and farther into town. He hadn't been to those parts and as corner stores and thrift shops disappeared with bars and unspecified buildings with pounding music taking their place Dash had to wonder where their first stop would be.

During the journey Dash had stopped on a multitude of times, his breath caught when he found himself eye to eye with countless graffiti tagging the buildings. A rainbow of colors gave the structures a personality of their own. And each and every one of them sported a DP tag somewhere, or a little glowing ghost sprayed onto the wall caught his eye. Some places had even been taken over by a single painted image, each more intense than the last.

They were always of humanoid people or creatures.

On a building that sold instruments there was the image of a pale blue skinned woman rocking out on a guitar as her hair flared out wildly with blue flames.

There was one with a family, two portly figures and a little girl whose face wasn't shown, but turned just enough to see the smile painted on her face. She held the hands of the two adults while floating in their unoccupied hands was a box and spatula.

There were odd creatures here and there. Some simple blobs, others with dozens of eyes.

There was a fierce yeti-like creature roaring monstrously in the ally of one building Tucker pointed out did actually house a local gang. He was told not to ever start trouble in there.

There were so many paintings and all had that same DP logo. All incorporated some kind of glow in the dark paint. Dash looked up at the front of their group where Danny was laughing at something Sam had said.

"Did you make all of those?" he spoke up, pointing to another graffiti-ed image with the DP signature. Danny turned to glance at him, then to the painting and grinned.

"Only the ones signed with the DP, yeah."

That was all he spoke about it before the group turned down an alley and into some kind of club. Trying not to cover his ears at the sheer volume of the heavy base beat of the live band, Danny and his friends lead him up an iron flight of stairs where there were people sitting at a bunch of lounge chairs with food and drink. Their conversation was shouted through the noise of an electric guitar rift.

Looking down on the bottom floor towards the stage, Dash recognized the woman with the dyed, bright blue hair as the people on the dance floor cheered.

They stayed there and it wasn't long before Dash actually started to get into the loud, rowdy music. Usually, he had only ever listened to pop, he had a thing for boy bands. But watching Tucker get dragged away by a curvy dark skinned chick that introduced herself as Valerie and Sam bitch slapping some punk as she went to get some soda for everyone gave this place, as everything else he's noticed, a personality and life of its own.

Danny stayed with him, they talked as he asked questions. Everything he was told gave Dash a whole new perspective of the Ghost Zone. It was like a whole new world of its own and it was a thrill to watch.

The people were loud and chaotic, but they were also so full of life, it was so real and the feelings that fluttered up into his mind as Danny leaned against him to reach for something made him realize the parties he'd been to before on campus or with the local teens had nothing on these people.

The group had stayed together through most of the night, chatting, getting Dash to play some of the arcade game the club had in on the floor they were on. He lost a few bucks to Sam when she beat him at a zombie shooter and Danny pats his shoulder mocking him. He had warned him after all.

By the time the night was drawing closer to eleven and the music dropped in volume as the DJ took over for the band that left in the last couple of hours, Tucker suggested they get home and eat. Sam agreed to a marathon of their favorite movies.

While Sam, Tucker, and Kwan stayed on the first floor to check up on his family Danny and Dash headed up stairs. As they got closer though, Dash noticed Danny stop walking and turned around to ask him if everything was ok. The look on his face though, gave him answer enough though without asking.

His black eyebrows knitted together as his lips pursed tightly.

"How did they find me?" he muttered darkly. Dash didn't think he was really suppose to hear that, but turned around in confusion to see two people standing at the doorway to Danny's apartment. A man and woman wearing lab coats over their brightly colored hazmat suits. The woman's hands were crossed sternly as she looked about the hallway with a distinct look of worry and distaste. The man, who had to be three times the size of even his father fiddled with an object in his hands with an excited grin.

Danny flinched the moment the woman's eyes met his and Dash watched the teenager actually take a step back, he looked as if he contemplated running.

"Daniel James Fenton, don't you dare turn your back on your mother!"

Dash watched Danny's body language change all at once before he placed an overly calm expression on his face and turned to Dash.

"Hey Dash…think you could tell Sam and Tuck not to come up stairs for awhile?" It was said in such a way that the jock didn't think he had any reason to argue as the mother in a lab coat stalked ever closer to the pair of teenagers.

"Uh, are you sure? If you want I could…" Could what? He didn't know what Danny's deal with his parents were. It wasn't his right to pry, so reluctantly, Dash kept their eyes connected for just a moment too long and Danny placed a hand over his arm. The touch so feather light he almost didn't believe he touched him.

Dash's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sure." He gave the blond a grin before letting go. Dash ran for the stairs, confused and unsure about a lot of things. Like the way his heart beat when Danny touched him, or the face he made when they spotted his parents in the hall. Dash didn't think it was a good idea to leave the teenager alone to face his parents as he heard the yelling start and tripped over the last stair to stumble into the front office where Sam, Tucker, and Kwan were saying good night.

They turned to him in surprise as he caught his shaky breath. Then they heard the muffled yelling match and the looks on Sam and Tucker's faces were of grim understanding.


	20. Peeping Tom

**Danny Phantom Oneshot 15: Peeping Tom**

 **Summary:** _Dash accidentally stumbles upon Danny and Sam getting a little frisky in an empty corridor at school. He can't help it that his eyes are glued to the way Danny makes his girlfriend moan. Because it's so much better than the Danny he sees in his fantasies._

 **For everyone's sake, they are seniors in high school…Voyeurism has become a thing for Dash now. It's officially his kink and I'm sticking to it. Or exhibitionism, he did that a lot too in some of the past chapters.**

* * *

Dash wasn't exactly expecting the corridor that housed a flight of stairs to the second floor of the school building would be quite as occupied as it apparently was. He was aware that this particular area of the school was the ideal place for couples to meet up and play around before their next class, Dash had done it a bunch of times himself with Paulina or some other hot chick.

They'd run into a few couples too and embarrass them until they ran out too. Right now though…Dash wasn't sure if he should laugh and break the couple up, or gap like a fish at which couple he had spotted in the empty corridor.

He was pushed up against the wall with his arms around her, dipping his hands under the tight black band shirt. His normally bright doe-eyes closed and his plump, pale lips occupied. The shirt rod up her waist to reveal an expanse of pale white flesh that looked unblemished to the naked eye. One of her legs was wedged between his and Dash caught the shiver that ran down the teenagers back as he groaned into his girlfriend's neck where he was apparently leaving a hicky and she was running her purple painted nails through his unreasonably messy black hair.

Dash could see the muscles in his upper arms twitch and flutter at the touch of slender fingers running along them with her nails as he traced the curves of her body with his own hands. His own worship of her body slow and reverent, not leaving a dip or curve unloved, making her sigh in contentment and pull his shirt up to appreciate…Woah, that's actually a mighty fine looking stomach. He was flat but her touch caused a shiver and the jocks eyes caught the abominable muscles, he sucked in a breath.

Dash zipped back behind the cover of the corner, his back stuck to the wall as he stood stock still in wide eyed…something. Should he feel disgust? They were the biggest loser couple in Casper High that had finally gotten together sometime during junior year. The money that went around could have started a small business and their other friend, Tucker, had been rolling in it by the time them getting together went public.

Seeing them together wasn't a big deal, they were always together. Holding hands, staring at each other, he would carry her books for her and follow her like a love sick puppy to the point it made him and his friends sick. They teased him mercilessly for being whipped, despite it not really having much of an effect on him.

Another groan, this time with words and it made Dash feel dirty because why hasn't he done something yet?

"Danny, come on, stop worrying." Murmured Sam Manson on the other side of his hiding place. She must have done something, because Danny Fenton hissed right along with her before he could hear them kiss each other.

"Sam…When you said you had something to show me…I—ah!" The jock wasn't too sure what had been done to elicit that particular noise from the dweeb, but it didn't sound particularly innocent. "I di'nt…t-think it would be an empty staircase…"

Sam's chuckle was thick and throaty and it brought an actual blush to Dash's cheeks as he peeked around the corner, so sure he wouldn't be noticed.

He could see Danny's face from over Manson's shoulder, his head tipped back as he bit his lip. His cheeks were flushed as his girlfriend continued on, her thigh grinding up into her boyfriends crotch and appearently driving him mad from the noises and twitches coming from him. Dash's eyes followed Fenton's hands as they ran down the pale expanse of his freaky girlfriends back squeezed her hips then dared to grope her butt before suddenly, his hands were on her thighs and he was hitching her up to wrap her legs around him. The tables turned so quickly the jock almost didn't believe it was the same looser, slammed his goth girlfriend into the wall as she grunted. A smirk, however, never seemed to leave her face as she turned her head up to look at the teenager she wrapped around. Her back arched into him.

Dash watched in sick fascination as Fentons hips moved first and rutted into his partners legs before grinding hard against her. Manson's jaw dropped in silent appreciation of his actions. Dash noted that Danny was actually significantly taller than his girlfriend as he leaned down to nip at her exposed collarbone. From movement by the arm he saw the least of, he knew Fenton had to be cupping a feel of goth chicks breast. And squeezing if her sounds were anything to go by.

"Are you going to be serious now?" her voice teased and Dash found himself gripping the corner wall in a white knuckle grip, because holy shit, Fenton and Manson were getting it on in school.

And what caught his breath from choking him, the intense look that started to come over the dark haired losers face, his vivid eyes centered solely on the girl in his grasp. He looked like he was ten seconds away from thrusting or devouring her.

"If we get caught I'm blaming you." He went straight for Sam's neck and he watched in utter disbelief at the pleasured gasp that came from her smudged lips. The visible Fenton hand disappeared into his girls friends hair and pulled her head back as they continued to make out passionately in the suppose to be empty hallway. Except Dash was there. Staring at them with an open mouth and wide eyes because holy fuck, Danny Fenton was making the freaky hard ass goth of their school moan and writhe under him and it was hot.

So fucking hot.

Dash's face flared up as Manson's hands grasped at Fenton's shirt, yanking it up to reveal a lithe expanse of ghostly pale flesh teasing the thinner teens lithe back muscles as she scraped her nails down his back that made him groan in a way that had the jock hiding back behind the corner an looking down at a growing problem in his pants.

Fuck. Danny Fenton was a fucking hot. This was not good.

There was a louder gasp and a drawn out moan from Manson that had Dash himself seeing stars as he bit his lip and leaned into the concrete wall hiding him.

"Oooh, oh fuck, Danny, give me more…"

"If…If you are thinking what I think your thinking…I—"

Manson's breathy voice interrupted Danny's stutters.

"Just fuck me Ghost Boy."

A hand went up to Dash's gapping mouth to muffle a sympathy moan when he hears the sound of a muffled zipper and Manson groan. He couldn't imagine what it felt like, but suddenly, the thought of being shoved up against the wall as a certain skinny teenager with vivid blue eyes and the cutest smile had his way with him sounded great. Awesome…his dick was so hard right now. Imagining the movements, every shift in weight that was making the male around that corner grunt and gasp as he takes his girlfriend in a secluded corridor that had one extra listening to the sounds they made.

Dash closed his eyes as he broke out into a nervous sweat to focus solely on the muffled words Danny said to his girlfriend as he made love to her up against a wall and unzipped his own pants.

He thought of being in Manson's place as he jerked himself off to their love making.


	21. Painting Hearts II

**So I got my hair dyed purple. That's a thing that happened. I have no regrets. Dad actually thinks it looks real good on me and today when I was buying some sulfer free shampoo and conditioner for the color treatment someone complemented it! I got a few stares to. That was fun**

 **This final part actually ended much more differently than I had planned. I was going to reveal what happened to Danny and his parents to make him move out, but then Dash took this into a completely different direction entirely. Can't complain, at least I finally finished this part. A lot of potential idea's were cut though, I even put in a little something at the end, something that was going to be the ending scene after some proper relationship building, but I didn't really think it fit into the story. So it turned into Dash learning what an ass he's been and turning his back on the person he use to be to learn about the person he was becoming thanks to Danny.**

 **Painting Hearts II**

 **Part II:** _Life for some people isn't all sunshine and trust funds and Dash is just starting to realize that. He's also starting to realize that maybe life is more than just what he sees at face value, that there's a deeper meaning he's never bothered to look for because he was too stupid to look._

* * *

No one decided to mention the argument that Danny had in the hallway with his parents. That night, after the noises came to a halt by the slam of the door, two very distraught adult trudged down the stairs. They notice Sam and Tucker; Dash had watched conflicted looks of recognition flash between them.

Tucker had awkwardly waved a hand at them before they ran up to the kids. Questions were asked, but no answered were given as Dash was pushed to the side to watched as he bit his lip and tried to piece together watch in the world was going on. But then Sam had snapped and told them to leave, the parents grudgingly obeyed and when all was calm again they made their way back up stairs.

Just as they had gooten to Danny's door the door right across from them slammed open and the cries of a toddler could be heard from deeper inside. A tall, buff man Dash vaguely recognized from the multitude of photo's on the first floor hallway stepped out with a dangerous glare on his face.

"Who the fuck made all that noise and woke up the kid?" he ground out. Dash gulped and instinctively took a step back, however, the two familiar residence sighed and apologized.

"Sorry about the noise Skulker, Danny's parents sort of made a scene. Didn't mean for Hunter to wake up." Tucker informed. The look actually softened some from the threatening glare.

"The Welp? Do I need to go beat a bitch?" he questioned the expression across his face so serious Dash actually gulped in fear.

But then there was another person in the doorway, holding a sniffling toddler in her arms. She had neon blue hair, ruffled from sleep that Dash recognized as the lead singer from the band that played in the club. She wacked Skulker upside the head with a tired scowl.

"You are not being sent to jail again jackass, now get inside, the pipsqueak doesn't need to trying to fix his parental issues." Said the woman as the man grumbled and went back inside the apartment. The blue haired woman eyes Tucker and Sam, then the door.

"You want me to put all Fentons but his brainiac sister on the black list?" she asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I don't think Mr and Mrs. Fenton will be coming by anytime soon after that argument." Tucker shrugged. Everyone bid good night and when the trio were inside the confines of the apartment, Danny was nowhere to be seen, but the door to his bedroom was closed and Sam said to leave him alone for now.

Danny hadn't bothered to come out the next morning when he got up to leave. It was a little disappointing, but Dash didn't think too much of it as he left the building to head on home. He had to speak with his mom.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Danny looked over to Dash as they shared a bowl of chips in the dark haired teens living room. Some zombie flick running in the background as Dash cast a nervous glance his way.

Sam and Tucker were out for the day, Sam working and Tuck visiting his parents. It felt a bit awkward at first, being alone with Danny in his apartment. But he wanted to find a way to apologize, it really had been his fault Danny had to confront his parents like that. After he had gotten home ask asked his mom about it she told him she called the Fenton's immediately. Her exact words were:

 _"Well of course I called them, their son has given them so much grief running off like he did. And his sister, as smart as she is didn't think she should tell them anything about his whereabouts!"_

It had left a sour taste in his mouth for days and Dash contemplated on what he should do the next time he came over, if he ever did.

Which left him in the current situation he was in now. Danny didn't really seem to grasp the weight he felt in apologizing, Dash had never really told many people he was sorry before. But here he was and Danny just stared up at him with that infuriatingly lax smile as he grasp Dash's muscular arm.

The blond twitched, looked down at the hand touching him then back to Danny as his mind short circuited for a moment. Wait? Why was he touching him?

"Dash, chill. You didn't know so I'm not mad at you or anything." Danny spoke, but the jock only heard far away murmurs as he focused solely on the warm hand and the way Danny's blue eyes never left his as he spoke words Dash couldn't hear. He wasn't sure what was going on with him as he opened his mouth as if to say something but promptly froze when Danny squeezed his bicep in a way that was supposed to be comforting.

It was weird, Dash thought. It was like that split second moment in that club where the skinny teenager had brushed up against him. That same feeling of his mind going blank as he zeroed in on the contact. Danny didn't seem to notice, maybe there was just something wrong with Dash. He shook off the tingly sensation in his arm where Danny removed his hand to stuff his face with more chips and the two continued on like nothing ever happened.

* * *

It said something about a place when you find yourself taking time out of hanging with friends you hadn't seen in forever and bring them to that special, strange place that you had started spending most of your break from school there.

Dash rolled his eyes at Paulina's harsh judgment of having to ride on the public transport bus to get downtown. Paulina, while definitely being his on again off again girlfriend back in middle school was also one of his closest friends since before his transfer to Valley Prep. She wasn't the brightest, at least, she never acted the smartest of the bunch, but they knew each other's secrets and both held an appreciation for what the other likes to do with their free time.

They walked down the street and Paulina defiantly knew something was off when the locals greeted Dash with recognition. The dark skinned Hispanic girl raised her brow at her blond companion.

"Ew Dash, don't feed the roaches, they'll want more attention." She sneered at a particularly scruffy, but muscular man talking on his cell phone. Dash recognized him as someone under the illusive Frostbite after Danny had introduced them by chance. The broad shouldered man dipped his head in acknowledgment while Dash casually waved, making the incredulous expression across Paulina's face worse.

"Don't be so mean Paulina, these guys aren't all that bad once you get to know them. Plus, the stuff I wanted to show you is here." He reasoned. The girl shook her head.

"We aren't going to a crack house are we?"

"Of course not! Danny says there aren't any crack houses here, Frostbite and Walker pretty much have a mutual dislike for illegal drugs in the neighborhood." He pointed out, Danny, Kwan and the others sure were great guides when it came to the general knowledge of the Ghost Zone. Still, the girl seemed unimpressed as they continued down the familiar street he knew the dragon painting to be.

They turned the corner into the empty lot as he smiled up at the still fearsomely roaring dragon. He turned to Paulina with an expectant grin, because how can you not think something like that was awesome.

However, the nose she had, buried in her cell phone as she text her friend Star told him otherwise. Rolling his eyes, Dash yanked the phone out of her grasp, when she huffed and looked up at him expectantly; the Latina was greeted with a tan finger pointing to the graffiti painted on the wall.

She turned from the painting to her friend with a none to impressed look.

"What? Is that all you wanted to show me? Dash, graffiti in a gross place like this is nothing new. It's like…a criminal thing right?" the teenager flipped her hair.

For a moment, Dash wanted to introduce his face to the palm of his hand before settling for a put out look. Okay, yeah, so she's talking just like how he use to think about this place. He couldn't really blame her, Paulina had always been a bit judgmental. But he thought she would have been able to see passed all that, he did.

"Hey, I happen to be friends with the guy who painted that, and…and he's a pretty chill guy Paulina. And no, he isn't a criminal." He pointed out.

"Come on, don't you find this at least a little amazing? And he has so many others scattered around downtown. I looked up his tag online ya'know, his graffiti has gone viral! Like, people have made tumbler pages about him. It's crazy, I knew his stuff was awesome, but I didn't realize how awesome."

"Is that so…" his friend shrugged.

"Come on Paulina, I wanna show you more!"

Dash grabbed hold of his friends hand and dragged her along. Paulina let him of course, but the slight displeasure on her face was stuff evident as the jock walked her along the dirty streets, pointing out the different pictures. She should be worried. Her friend Dash was getting into some things that totally weren't cool.

Hanging out with some possible gangster or whatever, walking around a part of town where the police get involved with constantly. The people looked gross and poor and the builds ugly and dark. She wanted to go back to their part of Amity, and leave this place to the trash.

* * *

It was another humid night as his friends from uptown and he walked down the well lit streets on their way to a midnight opening of the new Nasty Burger after a fire hit it sometime while he was away. They were handing out half priced smoothies and Paulina and Star and the rest of some of his old middle school football teammates just had to check it out now that their regular after school hang out spot was back in business.

He had to admit, he could go for a burger and smoothie too. He hadn't had a Nasty Burger meal since last break from school.

The girls squealed and giggled at something one of the guys said, he hadn't really been listening, but he did catch the tail end of who the jerk had stuffed a bunch of nerds into a locker before school let out for break. Dash scratched the back of his blond head, feeling utterly self conscious for some reason. No…he knew the reason, he just didn't like it. He was just like that guy, Justin, or whatever his name was, Dash had already forgotten. He stuffed the weaker student body at Valley prep into lockers too. Looking back, he's actually been a grade a jerk.

Strange how it took one trip back home to turn his outlook on his position in his social circle around on its head. When did it start?

The bright, gaudy neon sign of the new and improved Nasty Burger came into sight as the others around them joked around, loud and obnoxious. The jock rolled his eyes at a dirty joke that had Paulina huffing and wrapping her arm around him to complain when a familiar laugh caught his attention from farther up. It was almost unnaturally fast of him to pin point the sound as he looked up at the entrance of the burger joint to catch the three familiar figures of the teenagers he's been getting to know all throughout his break and he suddenly felt the unreasonable urge to ditch the crowd he was in to go say hi. His hunched shoulders relaxed as he watched the single most interesting person he has ever met hold the door open as Sam, decked out all in black even for a hot night like tonight, smack him on the shoulder before Tucker jumped inside the brightly lit building to shout something that had the other two laughing again.

It was a sound that really put Dash at ease. Danny seemed to just have a way with people. His chill attitude made him at ease, even that first night when he roped Dash in helping him pack up all his paints. Sure Dash had been annoyed, but honestly, it didn't last nearly as long as he thought it would. Danny, oddly enough, made him feel comfortable, or like it was worth helping him out if he gave him that weird crooked smile that made his gut do things pretty girls usually did to him.

Dash wasn't quite sure…but he might have started a weird guy crush on the skinny little vandal in the span of the few weeks into spring he was already in. Because Danny told it to him straight when he was being an ass and Dash actually felt guilty when he was, and he didn't judge, didn't ask hard questions, cared about his input, and maybe…just maybe the smell of paint and coffee on him when they got a little too close made his head spin in a way his inner little girl made him want to faint in the dark haired boys surprisingly strong arms.

Oh yeah, he knows Danny's strong. He once got to see him flip that Skulker guy on his back and the dark skinned man had to weigh three times whatever Danny did.

Dash didn't know to what extent these developing feelings for a boy he barely knew encompassed. But Dash didn't really care. He just really, really liked Danny. That night Paulina had inadvertently insulted the teen with parent troubles had really hurt. Because she just didn't know how cool Danny was, or how kind, or really easy on the eyes when he smiled and his blue eyes just kind of sparkled like in those movies…

Dash blinked back into awareness as Paulina asked him what he wanted to order. After spacing out his group had apparently made it to the front counter and was ordering their meals, all looking at his in confusion when he didn't answer with his order. Dash stuttered a bit, trying in vine to hid the flush on his tan cheeks before clearing his throat and ordering a burger and shake with fries.

As the group turned around Dash spotted the trio he had seen enter the joint before him. Danny was sitting facing the counter with a crooked grin as he dunked a French fry into his milk shake, Sam made a disgruntled noise as he turned to catch up with his group. He wondered if he should go over and say hi.

Sitting down, the other group had let out a loud laugh, catching the attention of the popular crowd around him and he watch as some of the guys turned and made displeased expressions.

"Awe, damn, looks like the loser brigade is here." One of them muttered, turning back to eat a fry. Dash's brows furrowed as she slowly unwrapped his burger.

"Loser brigade?" he questioned.

"Yeah, don't you remember them Dash, we like, had to walk the same middle school hall as them." Paulina wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, why do they even bother showing up at all the cool places, no one wants them here."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, they're just having a good time." Dash defended his oblivious friends, unsure of where all this was going. The others around him gave Dash a look that had him gulping nervously, it wasn't often he was on the wrong end of the stare from someone in the 'in' crowd.

"Ew, do you like, synthesize with them or something?" Star gagged. "I heard Fenton ran away from home or something, he's homeless or whatever now. And have you seen Samantha Manson's clothes, gross. And Tucker is just a giant pervert, always hitting on us girls he has no chance with. It's like…pathetic."

"How'd Fenton even buy food, is he mooching off his friends? What a loser." Another of the guys said.

It all put a very sour taste in Dash's mouth as the burger that hovered over his lips was set down by a thoroughly angry Dash. Was this how he was like usually? How he was like at school when he would talk to Kwan about the underprivileged scholarship students.

Og fuck, Kwan had been one of those students! Had he really sounded like this before meeting Danny and learning more about his friend Kwan? Was he really such a prick?

Did he really assume such lies and misconceptions because he never took the time to get of his high horse and talk to the little people? Dash felt like an ass again. Like the biggest fucking ass ever known to man because if he hadn't gotten lost that night, had just found home without trouble he wouldn't of had his views on the lower class shifted so dramatically.

Kwan wouldn't have been an even better friend than he was now, too afraid to speak about his not so scrupulous home life. And he wouldn't have seen all the amazing paintings Danny had done all over town, or gotten his 'privileged white boy attitude' checked.

Dash looked to the oblivious trio, enjoying their meal, unaware of the trash being spoken about them. And Dash felt the urge to put these people, his 'friends' in their place.

"Hey man, you don't know shit about them." He spoke up, halting the group as they complained more about the oblivious trio. Paulina raised her brows at her friend in confusion as the others looked about to say something.

Justin, or whatever sneered.

"I know all I need to know, Fenton's poor as fuck, Manson isn't a girl I would touch with a ten foot pole, and Foley is weird." He shrugged. "What else is there to know other than we're better than them."

"How about that they each have jobs? Or that they have their own place? Danny has his GED, Sam and Tucker takes online classes?" Dash listed, standing from his seat and grabbing his tray.

"And have you _seen_ Sam, like actually fucking looked at her. She scares me shitless, but she's has legs that go on forever and if she ever heard that she would fucking kill me, but it's true." He added in for good measure, because calling a girl ugly was not what his mother taught him.

"Or that Danny helped me out when I got lost, that he's a hell of a lot cool than you are dude."

"Dash, what are you going on about, sit down." Paulina pleaded, holding out a hand to pull him back down. However, the jock wouldn't have none of that and took a step away from the table.

"Just because they don't get help from their parents' wallets you're immediately scorning them? Dude, check your privlage." Dash put on his best football heartthrob popular boy sneer at the group of fuming football players before turning his back on the a list crowd. A part of him couldn't really believe he was doing such a thing but it wasn't like anyone from Wisconsin was going to hear about this. And besides, he definitely liked Danny and his friends more than the people he was hanging around a moment ago.

"…yeah, so I was thinking maybe somewhere by Caspar High—Dash!" Danny gasped, craning he head up to face the blond as he cut off whatever he was talking about before. Sam and Tucker—who had a burger sticking out of his mouth—turned to face him as well and grinned up at him.

"Hey there twinkle toes, what brings you out here to the midnight opening?" Sam smirked at her nickname for him after learning he was that stereotypical football jock. It had been annoying to him, up until this exact moment. Suddenly, it felt like a greeting, a 'hey, how ya been', an acceptance into something he didn't know he wanted.

Dash shrugged and scoot in next to Danny after the lithe boy made room for him.

"Didn't much like the crowd I came in with." The boy admitted, turning his head to the a list group that was either staring at him incredulously, or with disgust. Paulina looked conflicted as her mouth hung open, unsure if she should close it or not before Dash turned away.

Sam grunted as she spotted the crowd and crossed her arms.

"Ugh, I can see what you mean…stuck up snobs…" she muttered.

"I am a stuck up snob." Dash pointed out, but the goth merely shrugged it off as Tucker swallowed his bight of sandwich.

"Nah dude, you've crossed over to the darkside now, but don't worry, Danny makes the best damn cookies you will ever want."

Dash laughed as Danny rolled his eyes, letting his two friends talk animatedly.

The jock felt his side get jabbed lightly with an elbow so he looked over to Danny with his big damn eyes focused completely on him. It made his heart flutter a bit.

"Is that ok, that girl won't stop staring at you." He muttered, pointing towards Paulina. Dash shrugged.

"Paulina's been my friend forever; if this is really the end of it then she's a lot shallower than I thought."

Danny grinned and Dash felt his scoot just a little bit closer, the blond bit his lip as Danny reached over and snagged the fry out of his fingers to pop in into his own mouth. He gulped, unsure what was happening.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak.

"You're not flipping out? Wow, didn't think you would let me get this close to you." The dark haired teen murmured. Dash felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at his meal.

"C-Can't exactly say I'm against it…dunno what's happening though to be honest."

Danny shrugged and gave the other teenager a little more space.

"It's all good, I'm not sure what I'm doing either, but you make my heart go all pitter patter~" Danny said. Dash turned to him swiftly with a weird expression, only to meet the teasing grin of the ghostly pale boy. He scowled without intent before shoving him lightly.

"We got all spring break to figure this shit out Fenton."

"I'm sure that will be plenty of time." The blue eyed boy agreed with a pleased look.

"UGH! Can you two maybe not flirt when I'm trying to eat?" Tucker complained suddenly, breaking the pair out of their little world as Sam gave them both a sly look. She pushed a sketch pad in Danny's direction.

I think I know what your next project should be. She stated as Danny leaned over to look at one of his sketches, the boy blinked before he slammed the book closed like a scandalized twelve year old girl. He looked at Sam as such and the girls' smirk only widened.

Dash raised his brow and reached out a hand.

"What was that—"

"NOPE!" Danny bodily threw his upper body onto the table and on top of the sketchbook. It unintentionally knocked his smoothie into Tucker's food, though the chocolate banana heaven seemed to only improve the food from the black teenager's happy expression.

Danny's cheeks were bright red as he looked up from his ridiculous position halfway atop the table and back to Dash who was looking at his like he was stupid. Sam laughed in the background.

"Danny what—"

"NOPE!" he repeated.

"Aw, go on Danny, show him, it's not like you drew both your initials together in a pretty pink heart with a bunch of little hearts all around it." The girl at the table mocked and Danny only got redder. Dash gapped at them, looking between Sam and a thoroughly flustered Danny.

"You didn't actually…"

"I ADMIT NOTHING!" he shrieked. Though Dash was pretty sure that was all the answer he needed and found himself blushing too.

* * *

 **-Deleted Scene-**

 **This is originally how I was going to End Painting Hearts. I was going to focus more on the romance, but Dash thought I should tone it down since Teacher's Pet part VII is going to be...well. Uncomfortable stuff happens so he thought it be best to have a safer fall back in case some people decide to call me names again for the controversial topics I have written about before. But I liked it too much so I'm at least showing you guys this scene, kinda like a little extra since to ending of the collection is so close.**

Danny was on top of him. Arm on the back and arm of the couch as the two stared at each other in surprise, unsure of what to do now that their laughter had stopped. It had felt good, really good to cheer Danny up after that round two outburst with his parents in the hall. To see him smile sent a fluttering Dash hadn't thought he'd ever feel for a guy.

Dash didn't know he could even feel this way for another boy. What was this feeling? Dash gulped as he felt his hand reach out and settle at Danny's hips. The two didn't say a thing about it, just let it sit there, looking at one another, trapped in their own world.

Danny was a really good looking guy, Dash had to admit. His round eyes had this way about their color and how he looked at you that made your breath catch. It hypnotized Dash, he was sure of it. His grip on Danny's hips tightened slightly, curiosity taking over as he slowly lowered the lithe frame over him and Danny unconsciously adjusted his legs so he could plant himself right on the jocks lap.

"Wow…" he breathed, studying the detail in Danny's cyan eyes.

"…Y-yeah…" Danny murmured and his eyes flickered lower, to Dash's lips and the jock could feel a warmth spread to his face as he watched as Fenton's pale cheeks colored an attractive pink. Their faces leaned in a little closer.

"Hey, Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna kiss you…"

"Y-yeah…"

It hadn't been a very intellectual conversation, though neither really looked like they would be able to say much when their lips made that first contact and a shiver ran up Dash's spine.

He pulled his head back and looked at the other boy who seemed to have the same star struck expression Dash was surely wearing. He felt hands on his and the blond looked down to Danny's pale hands on top of his as he slid them around his back. The boy looked up at him coyly.

"W-wanna do that again?" he asked. Dash's head shook so much he could have sworn he heard a pop, but he pushed that thought aside and planted another kiss over Danny's mouth. Arms wrapped around his neck and he felt himself pulling the other closer, their chests brushed against one another and the kisses got longer and deeper.

Dash felt like he was going to die a happy death when Danny's tongue darted out at one point and flicked itself across his bottom lip. Before it could retreat, Dash opened his mouth to connected it with his and swallowed Danny tiny moan as the two held each other tighter. Danny's hands caught in his hair as the slighter boy tugged at it, Dash, in response pulled a hand under his shirt.

There was touching and kissing and heavy breaths as they stomped all over each others boundaries to feel good.

Dash had broken the kiss to slid his tongue down his neck with hot, open mouthed kisses as Danny shuttered and groaned softly into his ear. He ran his hands down Danny's sides and around his back to palm his chest. The heavy breaths coming from Danny as he explored him were amazing, they turned him on in a way any girl hadn't and he reveled in the moment Danny ground his pelvis into his crotch as Dash bite down on his collarbone before sucking it.

"Fuck…Dash!" Danny groaned as he fisted a handful of Dash's blond locks. The skin he suck on was released as he moaned into the slightly painful grip and ran his tongue down a growing collection of hicky's he was working on.

Dash could feel the heat pool in his lower abdomen as he kissed Danny feverishly. Hips rutting into him in a light, unsure pace.

They broke their kiss again, it was getting so hot. Dash pulled his own shirt over his head dropped in somewhere on the couch as he tugged at Danny's, who, with a flushed face, obliged its removal.

Shirtless, but still irrevocably hot, Dash ran his hands across Danny's chest as he hummed in pleasure, then moved them to his ribs and down his sides to grip his hips and press them closer together so he could rut his own closer to Danny's.

They gasped as they ground into each other and felt each other's growing bulge in satisfaction. Dash's head tilted back on the couch when he found himself breathless and open to Danny's teasing lips. Danny latched onto his neck and sucked, earning his ass a firm squeeze as Dash moaned needily.

"Danny, I've never…"

Blue eyes peered up at Dash's hazy ones. The teenager on top smiled drunkenly and pecked the blond on the chin.

"I've never done something like this either…"

"And I never thought you would do this on the couch. Like ever." Interrupted a voiced from the kitchen. The two teenagers split apart in embarrassment. Danny wound up falling on his back on the floor and Dash tried in vain to hide the erection in his pants with his shirt. Both boys looked up to find Tucker leaning on the kitchen counter with horrified and clearly unamused look on his face.

"T-Tucker! What are….OH MY GOD YOU WERE HOME THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Danny waved his hands frantically in the air while in his awkward position on the floor and on his back. Tucker gave his friend a dry look.

"I work from home remember? I'm almost always home. Next time knock on my door or turn up some music, I felt like a pervert listening to you both moaning from my room." The nerd pinched the bridge of his nose and straightened up.

"Tuck I—" Tucker held up a hand.

"Nope. I am not having this discussion with you dude. Just give me a few seconds to bolt for Val's house and give Sam a warning not to come home…like right now." He said with a long suffering sigh and left the two in the living room shortly after.

Danny sat up with a completely red face as Dash rubbed the sweat from his hands on his jeans.

"Uhhhhh…so, you still…" he swallowed a yelp when Danny pulled him by the arm to his feet, he give him this look with up turned eyes that just about killed him and pointed to the hall where his bedroom door hung open.

"We can learn as we go?" Danny offered and Dash couldn't hold back the kiss he gave them. Both boys grinned at each other before racing to the bedroom, feet thumping lightly on the paint stained carpet and slammed the door shut. A neon green heart was still dripping and wet on the center of the battered door.


	22. Teacher's Pet VII

**Oh boy, ok. I'm good, I'm not shaking, I'm not. I got through it and It's done. I'll go read some feel good Spideypool right after posting this….**

 **I gotta be honest guys. I was more uncomfortable writing this final confrontation with Vlad than even 'Even Hero's Want to be Saved' sexual assault. Because I I've never been assaulted before. I've never had a man or even woman touch me inappropriately, never went to a party where I've been drugged. I've lead a relatively safe life as a woman due to my anti-social awkwardness tendencies and anytime I've consumed alcohol (even under aged) it had always been consensual and with friends.**

 **I do however, have a childhood friend who has had more sexual experiences than me, and she was touched inappropriately once when she was younger. She has had an unhealthy sexual relationship with a guy who was trash. And in the after math of that I was the one who had to stand by her side in the middle of the night after she ran across the street to knock on my window because she just swallowed a bunch of pills in an attempt to commit suicide. And she has gone through so much more shit than I have. Sure shit has happened to us both, but I've worried about her so much, I've only ever wanted her to be happy after being kicked out of her home by her mom at 18-19.**

 **I'm so happy she found another, a firefighter no less who treats her right and has asked her to marry him.**

 **I know I seem to somehow find myself writing uncomfortable content sometimes. But people, these topics need to be written, need to be explored and related to because maybe, just maybe someone whose going through the same thing will realize "This isn't right" and seek help. Because it may not have ever happened to me, but I still feel a pain in my heart when I hear about it.**

 **I'm not a sympathizer to rape, to harassment, to molestation, to abuse, to anything against anyone whether they are man or woman. I wish only to explore my writing, my awareness to these subjects and to tell people it is not all right. If you are experiencing anything bad to you, no matter your age, your gender tell someone, please. Tell your family, tell your friends, someone you trust, the police, call a hotline. This shit is real people, bad and unhealthy relationships happen, it's not a joke, its not a little thing you can brush over just because the victim is suppose to be a male and therefore immune to feeling 'weak'.**

 **It can happen to anyone and should never be ignored. Because assholes that do this to people, to you, your loved ones, to strangers will do it again and again until they're caught and could leave their victims broken, or depressed, or goddess forbid dead.**

 **I do not take writing things that deal in topics so controversial, as Danny being molested, lightly. At first, this wasn't even going to be about Danny being molested by Vlad, just Danny struggling with his ghost powers and Dash becoming a confidant. But a stupid nightmare had me turning a light hearted hurt/comfort fic into another awareness fic. And these fics, while never having it happen to be personally, do affect me emotionally. I will cry, and shake and feel everything I write because I can't help but think how scary it is that I am writing it and that I can't stop until it's out there and Danny feels better.**

 **It is also why I do not take plots in other peoples stories with a rape in it lightly. Because people who use those elements in their stories walk a thin line. Either they use the topic in a respectful manor and with a talent to deal with the emotions something like that invokes, or they insult and offend a lot of people by using it as a cheap plot device.**

* * *

 **Teacher's Pet VII**

 **Part VII:** _Danny is finally confident enough to carry out a long awaited plan to prove Vlad's abuse towards himself. All he needs is a witness and who else that would be but the councilor that helped him find his voice after keeping this secret for so long._

 **WARNING 1: Mentions of non-consensual sexual relations with a minor, mentions of past sexual molestation against a minor, Heavy mature themes**

 **WARNING 2: Consensual student-teacher relation, mentions of consensual sexual acts initiated by minor**

* * *

He really liked his councilor.

Really, really liked him.

Danny closed the door to his bedroom after running home from the councilors office after stuff he never thought he would do willingly happened. It was still hard to come to the realization that he was the one to start it. That he was the one that craved the touch of a man, who didn't stare at him with a disgusting leer, or intentionally cause him panic.

Mr. Baxter wasn't Vlad. He was so much better, not the same breed of man.

Was Vlad even a man, his dad always said men shouldn't act like chivalry was dead. Danny often wondered that himself. Because Vlad wasn't chivalrous. He was cold, and manipulative, and his smiles weren't smiles and his hands that liked to do things to him made him feel disgusting, everything about that—that _thing_ was disgusting!

The boy wrapped his arms around himself protectively as he shook the thoughts from his head, he didn't want to think about that. He wanted to think about something else, something that made him so unreasonably happy. Something he never thought he'd feel ever again.

Loved.

Danny 's back hit the door as he slid down it. Staring up at the white washed ceiling of his room as he mauled over that singular word, that crazy emotion he hasn't felt before all this shit happened. And it was all thanks to the stupid male councilor his parents made him see at his new school.

Mr. Baxter made him feel like someone cared again. That someone was actually noticing something was wrong with him.

Truthfully, maybe he felt that Mr. Baxter never held any ill will towards him the moment he was dragged into that office by Jazz at the end of that school day so long ago. That man was so ridiculously simple minded, so easy to read that maybe the honest want to help him scared Danny.

Vlad always made him feel helpless. That if he told anyone what he liked to do to him he would ruin Danny's steadily cracking personal life. He was going to hurt his family, kill his dad that he hated so much, do something horrible to the mom he took after, end any chance his older sister would have to get into the university of her dreams.

And then he vowed to kill them. End Danny's steadily growing horrible life by ripping away the one thing he loved more than himself, more than his consent or free will. He would never let Vlad touch his family, he would kill himself and Vlad first before he could even come close.

Danny shivered at the dark turn his thought went to again and swallowed back the ill-tasting memory that threatened to clog his throat. Because he didn't feel like that anymore. He didn't feel like death was the only escape from everything Vlad has done to him since he was fourteen.

When the Fenton's moved to Amity Park his feelings on everything, his family, himself, Vlad, it all started to change. It was with the discovery Sam and Tucker made him feel just as safe as his sister. That he could be relaxed when they touched him, that they cared what happened to him and were not oblivious like his parents. They didn't turn away from him in fear or disgust like his friends from his old school. Just a pat on the shoulder, or hug around the neck and he felt so happy to be alive. They defended him from his new bullies, and the teachers too stupid to read the atmosphere.

He was so thankful to them. They've done more than he ever though he had deserved for a long, long time. He would protect them from anything Vlad threatened them with. And…to both his immense pleasure, and grief, they could fend the older man off just fine.

Tucker could hack into Vlad's business's no problem, fuck with their internal hard drives or whatever and cause a company down fall. He did that once actually. After he had heard Vlad moved to Amity to track Danny down. It was only one of the smaller companied under Vlads control, but Tuck made his point.

And Sam, Sam was loaded, far more than Vlad could imagine and she had eyes and ears in the business world everywhere no thanks to her grandmother who made that fortune with her own two hands and was giving her granddaughter all her resources once she finished university. Sam is a resourceful and absolutely relentless girl when she is driven to accomplish something. And Vlad had learned that the hard way as well, when she convinced her grandmother to buy out a certain source that could have most certainly caused a lot of misfortune to befall the Fenton family.

Danny's friends were scary, and amazing. And all he felt he could really offer them was everything he knew personally about the vile man. Danny was only really good at studying people now, it became a habit out of fear of people coming too close.

And when Mr. Baxter started to allow him just a hidey hole, when he was uncomfortable with the students and teachers getting too close. Or those days Vlad would call him out of school to do… _things_ …That office became a safe haven. Mr. Baxter never pried like his parents. If he didn't answer his query of 'what's wrong?' the man would simply give him a cup of cheap hot cocoa and work on his computer.

Danny stared down at himself as he stretched out his legs on the plush carpet floor. He eyed the ends of his wrinkled, hastily removed and put back on shirt and the fact that he forgot to button his pants back up before he bolted from the councilor's office before they could say another word after…His face flushed bright red as he leaned forward to hold his head in his hands to make a shrill squeak he would forever deny he made.

Danny doesn't know when or how his councilor weaseled his way into his heart. The heart he thought was dead.

No, that's a lie, he knows how it happened.

It had happen slowly, at snail's pace through months and months of just sitting in each others proximity. Of being given hot chocolate and him listening to him obsess about space because he would refuse to talk about what was really troubling him.

That turned into Danny daring himself, challenging himself with the singular thought, inner bet, of brushing his arm up against that towering blond man who should have been far more intimidating than even Vlad. Yet, when he brushed along the man's arm and watched as he gapped in awe and surprise, Danny's mind was in a whirlwind.

It hadn't felt wrong; it hadn't felt gross or scary. In fact…a little thrill ran up his arm and made his fingers tingle as he caught the scent of his cologne.

Things changed then, Danny would skip classes, whether there was honest reason or not and just sit in his office. Watch Mr. Baxter work under the guise of reading his text book or filling out homework, when really, he was studying that strong, square jaw, and tanned hand as the older man ran it through his pulled back hair.

It was no longer the office that became his hidey hole. It was the man himself who owned it.

Mr. Baxter, while pretty simple and straight forward, looked strong, capable of punching Vlad's lights out—which was the subject of many of his dreams as on late, before morphing into something more.

Danny hadn't expected the first kiss they shared. Hadn't expected to enjoy the pressure so much on his forehead that he felt the need to have it somewhere else. His body had took control of him when he pulled Mr. Baxter into that amazing, blasphemous, misguided first kiss of theirs.

It was so scary, but the way it made his heart race when his councilor pulled him up flush against his body, then onto his lap as they found purchase on his desk. It was like the world of his fears were gone, Mr—Dash had destroyed them all, leaving just the two of them, his body all to the councilors to do with as he pleased, and Danny was ok with that. Dash's hot hands, running along his hair, his sides, it made him feel so safe, so happy because they weren't the lithe arms or long fingers that would trap him in a bruising grip if he decided to fight back. His lips weren't cold or felt slimy as they had caught his lips or slid down his neck. He didn't feel the painful bite of canines breaking his skin in uncomfortable ways.

Dash had been so gentle, so passionate. His touch so warm and safe it made him want to cry. Because it was one more person he never wanted Vlad to know about, to hurt. Because Dash was a god send…No, not a god send, Danny didn't believe in god.

He was fate.

Danny was sure, that his families move to Amity Park now, was no mere coincidence. He was sure he was fated to meet Mr. Baxter, to meet the man that would make him want to fight back against that monster that had plagued his life since he was fourteen.

Gulping, Danny pulled himself up on shaking legs, he didn't have much time before Vlad would show up at his home today to 'check up' on him as his parents asked him to. Rubbing his hands across his flushed face and fixing the collar of his shirt to hide the multiple hicky's Dash had covered with his own in an earnest attempt to rid Danny's skin of Vlad's handy work. He buttoned up his pants and took his first step towards his computer before shivering in embarrassment at the still hot, sticky feeling he was hiding in his pants.

The teenager sat down with rosy cheeks, the cum made his underwear stick uncomfortably to his junk. Hot memories of large hands wrapped around him at his insistence flooded his mind as did the feeling of the pulsing heated dick that belonged to Dash as he kneaded it wantonly, asking, begging for the older man to touch him too. Danny gulped as he leaned forward on his desk, his breath picking up as he felt a familiar, usually unwelcomed heat starting at the pit of his stomach.

Danny gulped in air as he tried to calm himself from what his thoughts of Dash could do to him before waking up his computer and turning on the video chat option, calling his friends.

Slowly, the heat drained from his face as he calmed down at the greetings from his worried friends who had seen Vlad's sleek black car across the street from school on their way home.

Danny assured them he was fine. More than fine, Dash had certainly helped with that.

He would have to take a shower after this call. He couldn't have Vlad suspicious of the lingering smell of sweat and cum he could smell off himself.

He turned his serious blue eyed onto the images of his friends. He swallowed his spit and took a deep breath.

"Guys…It's time for operation FUBAR." He stated.

Sam gasped as she jolted up straight in her chair and Tucker's eyes widened as he gulped uncomfortably.

"Y-You sure dude? I- I don't want you to have me see anything you don't want to be seen…"

Danny nodded silently, before reassuring his friend with a determined smile.

"I know Tuck, thanks…but I won't be alone, not anymore." He sighed, sitting back in his chair as he looked at the conflicted looks of both teenagers.

"You know what this means, right Danny? We can't just….catch the after effects…" she rubbed her arm, suddenly not as confident as she usually portrayed herself.

"Do what you gotta do Tuck, my computer is yours to command, the plan will start Monday after school, four p.m. And don't worry…I'll have someone close to me give Vlad what's coming to him if things go too far."

"…You really love them, don't you?" Sam narrowed her eyes. "Do you understand what you're getting into Danny, I'm all for free love, but doesn't this hit a little too close for home?"

Danny shook his head.

"…He's nothing like Vlad, Sam…nothing. I'll see you this weekend, move night at your place?"

"Hell ya!" she agreed, shutting off her video chat, leaving only he and Tucker, who still looked mighty uncomfortable.

Danny sighed and eyed his friend in understanding.

"All you gotta do is make sure Vlad doesn't notice the web cam. You can do that even if you leave the room, right? You don't have to stay and watch the actual video feed." The dark haired teen assured, but Tucker shook his head vehemently.

"I'm staying with you bro, I won't leave you alone while he does shit to you…You…you've been alone for way too long and you don't have to be anymore. Forget about how I feel, this plan of yours is going to be hell on you." Tucker stuttered, but looked no less determined. Danny loved his friend for that, willing to stick it out for his friend.

"Thanks Tuck…it…it's nice to know I won't be alone."

* * *

It was just after school when he heard the creak of the door.

Danny took in a deep breath before exhaling; taking a seat at his desk the boy eyed his bedroom door, then the closet, its slotted door hiding the nice clothes he rarely wore and old school work and boxes that once held the model rockets that were displayed around the shelves in his room. Then he eyed the computer, opened up to the web while he started his homework.

There was a little web cam, of good quality stuck to the top of his monitor, he fiddled with it, flinching as he heard ominous footsteps coming up the stairs. A leering voice chuckled.

Squeezing his eyes shut for just a moment, he placed his hands back on the desk as he tried to reign in the terror and flood of emotion that he felt, trying desperately to pick up his pencil and act as if there wasn't a plan in motion, that there was no other way. Because really, there wasn't. He was stuck in a corner with no way to prove his case but this crazy fucked up plan that could cause a lot of damage to a lot of people.

His breath hitched in at the click of his bedroom door opening. He knew Vlad was there, enjoying the show of power he held over the sixteen year old who was helpless. Alone.

"Here you are my little badger, you weren't answering your cell phone." Vlad said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Danny flinched at the sound of the lock of the door and swiveled his chair around obediently, eyeing the older man.

"I uh…lost it." He mumbled as the adult stepped closer, a hand catching his cheek as Danny's blue eyes widened. The color drained out of his face as Vlad's thumb rubbed the apple of his cheek before shifting to the back of his head.

The feeling of a fist gripping the hair at the back of his head was sudden and Danny gasped in pain as he was dragged up to his feet. Vlad bent down to bury his nose into the crook of his neck. The teenager shivered in disgust as his eyes squeezed shut to the sound of the monstrous man breathing him in before his hot breath rolled over his nape.

"How good of you to use the soap I like Daniel. You knew I was having a bad day, didn't you?" he murmured. Unable to find his voice, so close to his monster, the boy could only nod his head, his hands clinched at his sides as he felt the boney fingers run over his body possessively.

Danny stood stock still as hand ran down his side achingly slow before dipping to his hips. Danny shook. Biting his lip as he heard the rustle of his pants and the zipper before cold hands dropped into them, grasping his ass in an uncomfortable grip. It caused a small whimper to escape his adolescent mouth, only fueled by the lips that found its way to his neck.

He was kissed. It was gross and Danny had to swallow back the lump in his throat that could have lead to tears.

And then they turned, Vlad dumping himself into his old swivel chair. The action, plus the grip he had on the collar of his shirt and his drooping pants had him stumbling onto his knees in a hot second. His pale hands caught himself between Vlads legs as the man chuckled that sickening sound as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Danny looked up, pained and vulnerable to the millionaires commands; biting his lip to halt his complaints. This needed to happen, he needed the proof. It was the only way. He could do this, he could endure this.

Blue eyes flickered to the web cam on the computer, the red light that usually indicated it being powered on, off. The closet door was directly behind him as he felt tears prickle his eyes as he obliged Vlad in prying open his mouth with a free hand. The silver haired man licked his lips at the sight, the young boy on his knees, mouth open to him.

"I do believe now would be a wonderful time to feel that hot mouth of yours around me Daniel. So, be a dear and get on with it, you know how I like it." Leaning back, the older man pushed Danny's face close enough to squish his round cheek into his crotch, Danny grunted in displeasure as his hands gripped the his tormentors thighs in a tight, unwilling grip.

Daringly, Danny looked up through his bangs, a scathing glare in his vivid eyes.

Vlad scowled down at the teenager. An unamused gleam in his harsh eyes as he squeezed the fistful of hair he had in his hand.

"Are you trying to disobey me boy? You know what I'll do to you, to your little family if you dare disobey my demands?" the man seethed.

With more confidence than he really felt, the teenager smirked challengingly at the creature that sat over him.

"I don't think my councilor will be very happy to hear that."

"What are you—"

It happened so fast, faster than Danny could honestly follow after tearing his head away from the dirty hand that held his head. He felt hairs tear at the roots as the closet door slammed open to reveal a thoroughly pissed, 6" whatever buff school councilor.

Dash stared down at the startled man with vicious dark blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Masters." The angered man growled before leaping at the man with all the grace of a man who once held the title of Casper High's best quarterback. There was a yelp and clatter as well as a thump as the two men hit the floor with Dash on top. The tan man gripped the collar of Vlad's high end shirt before turning his head slowly to the shaken teenager trying to put himself back together. Their eyes found one another as Dash ticked his head towards the door.

"Danny," he said slowly. "go call the cops outside, don't come back inside until I come get you."

Danny bite his lip, looking from man he fell in love with, to the door to freedom.

"Do-don't k-kill him, or something…I-I should say that, but I don't care what you do, just make him stop…" Danny rambled as he found himself on shaky legs, pulling his pants back up.

"Go." Dash repeated, oddly calm. Danny stared at the blonde man, his grip tightening around the shirt of the disgusting monster he held under him.

He mouthed two little words before bolting for the door, unlocking it then running out. Dash waited until the slam of the front door was heard all the way up stairs.

Dash turned back to Vlad, the older man glaring spitefully.

"You've no idea what I'm capable of Mr. Baxter, I won't stay in jail very long." He spat. Dash smirked.

"You sure about that, bastard, Danny's got some pretty talented friends." He turned towards the computer; Vlad furrowed his brows until a new window popped up. Inside, the image of Tucker, color drained from his features, but a resolute face nonetheless.

"Did you get all Danny needed?" Dash asked as the red light on the cam flashed on. Tucker nodded.

"Enough solid proof Masters is a bastard, yup." Tucker nodded voice shaky and wavering. Dash nodded.

"Turn off the camera Foley, go get Manson, Danny's going to need you two."

Tucker nodded again.

The video feed stopped and Dash once again turned to Vlad, the man lay there pale and aghast that he had been so thoroughly out smarted.

"You should have never gone after Danny." Dash growled before pulling back his fist and taking aim.

* * *

Dash closed the front door with a soft click and looked down at the steps to see Danny curled up into himself. The teenager's shoulders shaking like a leaf. Stepping down the few steps and sitting to join the lithe teen, he moved the phone and scooted closer, slowly, he wrapped an arm around the younger male and watched with baited breath as he leaned in close to him.

Blue eyes looked up into the adults' grim expression and he nods.

"It's done, Foley got the video, Masters is tied up right now in the bedroom…He can't touch you anymore." Dash reassured as Danny squeezed his body closer, arms wrapping themselves around the teacher's waist.

"Dash, I—" Danny looked up at the man, wide eyed. The color still hadn't returned to his face after the things Vlad did.

Dash leaned in and planted a tender kiss to the boy's lips. His shoulder's hitched up before relaxing, leaning closer into the blond man's touch. They pulled away, locked in each other's gaze, and locked into each other's embrace. Danny's shaking slowly eased away by the warmth of the older man's body.

The teenager could feel a hand card through his dark, messy hair and his shivered, not in fear, but pleasure. Closing blue eyes he leaned his head back into the touch as Dash pulled him back for another comforting kiss. Dash swallowed Danny's contented sigh before a sudden clearing of a throat forced the two apart in surprise.

Turning, the two saw Sam and Tucker, the former raised a black eyebrow as the latter rubbed his hands together awkwardly.

Danny's cheeks flushed with color as Sam crossed her arms.

"You might want to maybe not make out on the front porch while the police are on the way. This," Sam waggled her finger between the adult and student. "could still get someone arrested."

Dash rubbed his face self-consciously, swiftly getting to his feet as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Right, sorry, this isn't the time or place."

Danny stood up next to him, a pleased smile on his face.

"I don't know, I could go for some more kissing." Danny shrugged cheeks still pink. Dash groaned, looking down at the shorter boy. The grin on his face absolutely devious.

"Nope. I am not getting arrested because I don't want to keep my hands off you…" he grunted, backing off a step just as the police pulled into the street. Danny looked down the street tensing once more and leaning into Dash's muscular side for protection. As if it was only natural, the councilor wrapped his arm armed the teenager, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly as Danny's friends turn away to watch the cars pull up.

Dash looked down just as Danny looked up, catching each other's eye.

"It's time to speak up Danny, are you ready?" Dash murmured. Danny breathed in deeply before sighing, sitting up just a little straighter.

"Yeah…yeah, I think I am."

* * *

 **Ok, I kind of went off on a tangent there….Thank you all you Danny/Dash fans that have been following this one shot collection. You've been the biggest help with me wanting to finish all the stories I had set forth to finish. Giving you guys some descent smut was a big driving factor to finally breaking down and attempting the first sex scenes I've ever written. I hope to only improve and hope you guys can think of some prompts you'd want to see as a continuation to the 'Unexpected Situations' collection.**

 **However, it will not be my first priority so expect those prompts of yours to be few and far between. Unless I'm feeling particularly generous.**

 **Also with the completion of US I will be setting up a poll for you guys to decide my next DP fic.**

 **The choices will be either of these two short stories:**

 **Den Mother: 7 Chapters total**

 **DPxYJ crossover**

 _The YJ crew are getting a new den mother this month. However, instead of a member of the JL they are familiar with, here comes the JL's mysterious new member Phantom. He's no older than Kalder and there are too many secrets surrounding his relation to the JL and Batman himself. The boys of The Team don't take too kindly to Phantom's presence, who ruffles their feathers the wrong way._

 **Trigger Happy: Oneshot**

 **DPxJL crossover**

 _The still quite young Justice League were unaware he had Amity Park handled. Batman and the founding members of the JL take a night time trip to scope out the apparently troubled Amity Park, only to stumble upon its quite young and nervous protector._


	23. Hide Away

**This here was a request by** **vampygurl402 . They wanted a smut based on Dash finding out Danny was Phantom. And I couldn't really think of an interesting way to do that in canon that hasn't already been done and I started dreaming up this AU after some time. It's just a oneshot though so don't expect any follow up to it.**

 **So I just got this idea after watching an episode of Yuri on Ice…**

 **What do you guys think of a DP ice skating AU where Danny is one the youngest world championship male figure skaters and Dash is a struggling up and coming hockey star. When Danny joins the rink while keeping up in practice while the season is done he is forced to withstand the torment of the Hockey jocks for being an "Ice Princess". Dash, of course, being the worst to the point where there is an accident that comes close to ruining Danny's career.**

 **And then Danny mocks the hockey assholes by getting cozy with the girls in the local ice skating class and one performance Danny and his partner get pretty touchy feely to the point Dash flips out when he gets a boner…and then chaos ensues.**

* * *

 **Danny Phantom Oneshot 17: Hide Away**

 **Summary:** _It happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly it took the town of Amity Park by storm. Three just graduated students just up and left without any warning or word to their parents and no one knows why. That is, until Dash Baxter found out they were living right next door to him in his new apartment._

* * *

 **-Hide Away-**

* * *

It wasn't often that something ruffled Danny's figurative feathers. Not since he left home shortly after high school in hopes to hide his unusual self and his friends from the prying eyes of his mom and dad.

But their next door neighbor in the well off apartment complex they lived in was pretty darn close to ruffling his, Sam, and even Tucker's feathers. The crotchety old man seemed to have something against all three of them. Sam wasn't lady-like, Tucker was wasting his time with those technological do-dads, and Danny was the bane of his existence. An easy target to insult today's youth because he didn't fight back or argue. If Danny's parents taught him and his sister anything, it was that he should respect his elders…no matter how much they inspire him to bash his head into a wall over and over at the sound of the cane their neighbor beat against his wall on the flip side of their living room wall because they were making too much noise.

So when the day came that the man who owned the apartments, an old friend of his parents called Vlad Masters and who understood his circumstances more than Danny really wanted to admit, informed the three friends and roommates that their neighbor would be moving out by the end of the month to live with their son it was such a happy occasion. Sam, the oldest who turned twenty-one first out of the three bought a bottle of alcohol and the three celebrated until they woke up the next morning, surprisingly without hangovers. But Tucker just assumed it was because of their 'special' circumstance.

It was a nice, peaceful few weeks. And then Sam came trudging in after a morning shift at the book store and flopped down on the couch as Danny cracked open one eye from where he sat on the living room floor. The carpet coated with a thin layer of un-melting frost that felt as good to him as a fall breeze.

His usually vivid blue eyes glowed a bright green.

He sent a questioning hum her way as the young woman unzipped her heavy steel toe boots. She peered down at him with a raised eye brow at the icy landscape the young man was making of their living room floor.

"So, apparently we're getting a new neighbor." She informed. That made Danny's bright green eyes open in surprise. The already bright room not hiding the odd glow present in his eyes.

"What? When, and is it another old guy?" he asked, standing up and watched the ice receded into nothing at his command.

"In a couple weeks apparently. He's around our age too so maybe we'll get along, who knows?" she shrugged. Sitting back, the woman sighed and pulled her feet up into Danny's lap who kindly let them stay there. He opened up the curtains that uncovered a window facing the outside hall and let in some sunlight.

He would admit to it being nice to have a neighbor more close to their age, yet at the same time, he was unwilling to have the peace of having no people living on either side of the three. They lived on the corner of the fifth floor of the well off complex they could only really afford because a large chunk was paid for by Sam, whose grandmother left her everything and all her assets when she passed when she was nineteen. They lived comfortably now because one way or another, with how each of them acted back in their home town, Danny was sure Sam's grandmother had figured out what happened to them in their supernaturally inclined town. Not that it was all that easy to hide. All three of them had a hard time adjusting, each cursed, or gifted if that's how you see it, with their own set of powers that labeled them as strange, other worldly creatures.

It wasn't always like this. Hiding super powers—as Tuck affectionately called them—from their parents and community regularly plagued my haunting, curses, or other supernatural threats due to in no small part to the giant fucking portal to another dimension in his parents basement laboratory. Hoping day in and day out his mom and dad didn't pick up on their slip ups and demand an explanation, or the right to perform experiments as they please.

How his cryokinesis, Sam's ecokinesis, and Tucks technopathy came to be was one experience he hoped they never had to go through again. And to put it simply, the second they graduated, the three ran off, forgoing their plans for continuing their schooling at universities their parents would have paid for, to simply pulling through the local community college so as to be far away from anybody in Amity Park and their worst nightmares.

Danny leaned his neck down to the top of the couch headrest and sighed, staring up at the ceiling as the green faded from his eyes with each blink to turn into that bright, other worldly ice blue they had been for a long, long time and his hair darkened in the absence of color into the black bed head that he could never brush neat.

Sam seemed to pick up on his less than pleased mood at the news and tapped his thigh with the heel of her foot to gain his attention. Her calm purple eyes caught his.

"Everything will be fine Danny, it's not like it's going to be someone from Amity. No one knows us here…or what we can do." The dark haired woman murmured, looking off to her growing collection of plants out on the balcony on the other side of the living room. The greens of the leaves and ferns were glossy and healthy even though it was the middle of a ridiculously hot heat wave. The blooms on the summer perennials bight and vivid and popping against the green hues of their leaves; vines of ivy had spread along the entire iron fence that kept people from falling down the five story drop. There was no real indication of where the ivy particularly ended, or even where it began. Almost, as if not really meant to be seen, the leaves and ferns and ivy shuddered to the will and emotion hidden deep within amethyst eyes.

…At least she hoped their luck wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **-Life Sucks and Then You Die-**

* * *

Their luck wasn't bad.

No…it was _horrendous._

Danny stared up at the figure across from him, his keys dangled loosely from his weakening grasp as he slowly felt the familiar, unwanted feeling of ice numbing his fingers and sticking them to the door knob gripped in his other hand.

The dark haired young man wanted to throw the door to the apartment back open and dive in, only to barricade himself inside and never come out to the light of day again. A lump formed in his throat and ghost pains from his neck to his gut tormented him as he tried everything in his power not to scream at just how messed up his life was right now.

How did this happen? Was God really this much of an ass? What had he or either of his friends done to deserve the powerful back hand to life that was having Dash fucking Baxter as their new next door neighbor?

Similarly, the tan, reasonably handsome face of Dash Baxter, his high school bully stared back down at him, slack jawed with the color draining from his face.

Danny hadn't seen Dash or anyone from his hometown since the day after graduation when the trio—who had gotten the help from his older sister, who was in the know—secretly packed up all their belongings and got the hell out of dodge before any of their parents were none the wiser.

Dash was older now. Twenty now if going by his and Tucker's age, he still had that tall, broad shouldered quarterback build to him. However, he grew out of his bulkiness; was still broad shouldered but his waist wasn't as narrow, he apparently learned not to skip leg day and he could see the outline of his abdominals through the clinging fabric of his shirt.

Dash's jaw was still strong and square where his was narrow, rounded, made him appear younger than he was. Sam called his appearance childish.

Danny called it two middle fingers on him for being condemned to never looking as manly as he wished he did…what with all the fighting he did back in Amity Park….

A loud 'thunk' broke Danny out of his branching thoughts, causing him to flinch self-consciously. He almost expected the sound to be followed by an angry, familiar shout of 'Fenton!' before a painful beat down. Yet, when both he and Dash looked down at the new residences feet, there was a box, whose corner had landed on Dash's toe after dropping it in his surprise.

The dark haired man was the first to recover then and yanked his hand off of the door knob as he fiddled with the keys, completely forgetting to lock the door like he had planned until the rude fucking awakening that was his past coming to punch him in the face.

Danny couldn't deal with this.

He bolted right passed the blond bully, eyes wide and frantic muttering _no no no_ in quick succession; ignoring the shout from down the hall for him to wait. But Danny didn't want to. He didn't want to deal with Dash Baxter, or Amity Park, or what he and his friends did there, or the events leading up to it all.

He just wanted to hide.

* * *

 **-Running Away From the Problem Usually Works-**

* * *

The following week was hell. It was like every time one of the trio were leaving the apartment they ran into Dash. His hard set eyes eying them, like it was odd to see one of them after spending most of their lives in the same grade, or like they were entirely different people.

Whatever the reason, he apparently had this burning need to open his mouth to say something to them. Where did you go after high school? Have you guys been here this whole time? Your parents freaked when they found you left! What have you been doing? And of course…why did you all just disappear like that?

Sam usually shot him down pretty quickly and Tucker just laughed awkwardly before catapulting out of the nearest door. With Danny however, He seemed to try folding back into old habits.

The first time he grabbed his bicep in an attempt to pull him back into a wall Danny had twisted his wrist on reflex. Too much strength was added and he could practically hear the jocks bones creak. Dash had made a surprised gasp at the sheer power and skill behind Danny's defensive maneuver that Danny immediately let go and apologized. His pale hands had hovered over Dash as if the towering man would break under his touch before he realized who he was worried over and apologized once more before running away like a bat out of hell.

Dash stopped trying to talk to them for a while after that. When the two young men would find themselves in the hall of the complex at the same time there would, of course, be an awkward silence. Danny, avoiding all eye contact, feeling Dash's dark blue eyes one him. It was nerve wracking. And sometimes, he was surprised no one else they knew from Amity Park showed up, because surely Dash wouldn't have kept this secret from his friends.

Danny and his friends knew exactly what kind of disappearance they made; they knew exactly what kind of effect their choice to run away from everything would have on his sister, Sam's grandmother, and all their parents. They were the three teenagers that were granted the least amount of attention in town, the three no one particularly expected a lot out of due to their nature as outcasts. And suddenly, they were gone. The police could not find them and the last person to see them well, Jazz Fenton, would not speak. They had asked her, to tell their parents they were fine, not to worry, but not about where they were or how to contact them.

Danny didn't need the questions from his parents, couldn't even try to bring himself to think about what the truth would make him in their eyes. A freak, a monster…a son who had to die before he could really live.

Sam had to go, their environment was stifling her, her parents suffocating her with expectations and a lack of understanding what it was she held dear. Her powers, she knew would be the breaking point in her family's relationship if they found out. Everything in Sam's life had already been decided for her and she had had enough. It was time to move on and she wouldn't have it any other way without her two boys.

Tucker simply couldn't put his parents through any of the weird adventures the trio got themselves in after the incident. He didn't want them to worry, and wherever his friends went, he did too. Simple as that.

They all had their reasons for cutting their ties, kicking up a storm in their hometown, and essentially going missing. They also know that if they were ever found that no one would understand.

And the trio excepted that, their fate, their powers, and their new lives as strange creatures that were no longer alive, but not dead either.

They weren't too sure anyone but Jazz would ever accept them, she was there after all.

* * *

 **-Ghost Walk-**

* * *

Eventually, life went back to how it was before Dash moved in next door. They had grown use to his presence. They still didn't talk to him, and Danny could see the frustration in the blonds' eyes at that, but it was better than nothing.

It was a late night one weekend, Sam and Tuckers day's off coincided with his own, so the trio decided to do a little investigating.

"Where were the rumors saying the spirit was located?" Sam asked again as they walked down the illuminated streets of the trendy downtown they lived a few blocks from. The streets were busy with locals enjoying the opening bars and nightlife that attracted the trio to this town in the first place.

It had this sort of unfamiliar energy to it that was unlike the lazy Saturday nights where the teenagers would flock to the warehouse district for a local band or the adults would hit the few bars in town to knock a few back in Amity. This place has a collection of bars, or clubs, there were events every month and to Sam's delight, a sprawling goth community. It was this community and their attraction to the spiritual side of their world that got them the most rumors about haunted locations in town, or hot spots for strange activity.

And it was their job to find those spirits and help them. Help them to move on, or to accept their fate, or gift, or what they must protect. It was the least that they could do know that they could see them, that they essentially became one themselves.

Tucker swiped his thumb over his smart phone, Danny and Sam waited as they geek scanned the map and waved his free hand in a general direction.

"Passed the cemetery on Heather street, there's an old house. It's being converted into a safe house for troubled teens but the locals don't want it touched with a ten foot pole."

"Lemme guess," Danny rolled his eyes. "Weird things are happening; they hear voices or feel someone touching them in the old house."

"Pretty much, dude." The dark skinned man shrugged.

"Got to admit, sounds a hell of a lot easier than the shit we dealt with back home." Sam stuffed her hands in her pockets as they waited to cross the street with several other locals.

"Dude, everything was harder in Amity, portals to the land of the dead usually make shit harder." Tucker snarked. "I'm just happy the only curse we've had to deal with was no another murderous, stalking doll, but a ghost that followed that one guy everywhere."

"Why do people insist on playing games where the prize is a ghost following you where ever you go?" Danny sighed.

None of them really had an answer so they just walked across the street with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

 **-Change Yourself Like You Change Your Pants-**

* * *

Sometimes, Dash looks back on his life and the only thing he can really say about it is ' _god, I was such an asshole'_. He couldn't really fix that image of him. Not anymore at least. 'Dash the Asshole' was know the only thing he would ever be seen as in Amity Park and with the separation of his father in his life, with more time spent with his mother and estranged sister, that just wasn't who he wanted to be anymore by the time graduation had rolled around.

His mom had understood it. His sister helped him. She lived just out of the city in this one town that she said was just perfect for him to make a new start, a place where no one knew 'Dash the Asshole' and he could start from the ground up to build himself into the person he wanted to be, take the classes he wanted in the state university or community college.

He and his mom loved the idea, they worked on it for weeks, finding the best apartment for him in the best location, close enough to take a bus to his sisters' neighborhood, but close enough to walk downtown where the locals liked to hang.

Everything was set on the day of graduation and as he handed out his number and new address to Kwan and Paulina, the only two friends he thought was worth keeping in touch with he couldn't help but notice one very odd occurrence.

Despite the fact that this had to be the greatest moment of their lives, the greatest wish of their parents, three particular people stood out amongst the crowd of graduating seniors as quite and subdued. They still hugged their parents, took pictures with people that asked, and yeah, maybe Dash wasn't the best to really speck of it. But to him, the murmured whispers amongst Danny Fenton and his friends and older sister was weird. Their smiles tight, their actions stiff.

Something had been up that day, but really, it was none of his business, Dash wasn't their friend, they hated him, and he was sure they wouldn't take kindly to the bully that tormented Danny on a regular bases asking questions.

And then they disappeared.

The whole town was in an uproar as their graduating class were all rearing up for life after high school. It was on the news; people drove by Fenton Works and saw police cars. Jazz Fenton was arrested for a short time for withholding evidence and her witness testimony on where her brother and his friends had disappeared to. Her parents bailed her out of course. And no one was quite sure what she said to the police to get them off her back and treat her like some kind of suspect. But the fact was that within the span of a night, the biggest losers of their town got everyone's attention and people feared they had died in some freak accident or something.

If Dash was being honest, it was kind of scary. People saw Maddie Fenton crying in her husband's arms and missing posters, pleading for their son and his friends to come home were handed out all the way to the next town over.

But no contact was made and eventually after the case went totally cold, Dash had left for his road trip to his new home in another town entirely to start his new life.

And then Danny fucking Fenton appeared outside the apartment next door looking for all intents and purposes like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He had looked up at him with such big, bright blue eyes that his voice caught in his throat with the sudden realization that oh god he's here, he's not hurt, he looks the same as the day he left, and why why why did he suddenly miss him?

And then Dash dropped the glass plates on his toe and the dark haired man bolted.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were living with them, they were all together, all safe and alive and he didn't understand why none of them contacted their parents. He tried talking to them, tried reaching out, but they each ran away from them, Foley literally jumping out an open window on the first floor front office.

Danny's reaction to him was the worst. Of course it was the worst, because if anyone deserved to almost break his wrist it was him.

He backed off, but it didn't help that he would catch glimpses of them on campus or around town. He ask around sometimes, their classmates thought they were pretty nice, but they didn't know any of them personally.

Dash sometimes felt weird, watching them from the campus cafeteria during lunch, they seemed normal enough like they were back in high school. They laughed and talked together, sometimes with a few other students that they must have known. It sometimes made him get a strange feeling in his stomach, like something was fluttering inside of him, or his stomach itself was flipping.

And then, on those days he was watching too much, too closely, Danny's errie blue eyes would lock into him and it would take his breath away at the depths of absolute fear he tried to hide within them.

They were afraid of him. Or afraid he'd tell someone where they were.

Admittedly, he had been tempted to contact his mom in Amity, but after seeing Danny hidden fear, he decided better of it.

It took another few months before one of them had even said a word to him. Well ok they didn't actually know it was him. They didn't even know he was in the crowd of people waiting to cross the street.

But it was the topic that they spoke of that picked at his curiosity. They were talking about Amity Park. Or, at least the supernatural things that happened on a daily bases there. It was…odd how they talked about it, they were over familiar with some of them, spoke of details he didn't even know, or things that happened that not even Fenton's parents had spoken about.

They dropped words like 'our powers', 'almost caught', 'had to sneak out', 'spirits', 'ghosts', 'curses'. Like they had first had experience with the strange phenomena that plagued Amity, like they were the ones that dealt with it and he almost thought it preposterous and before he knows it, he's following them, down the street, there are fewer lights, passed a cemetery. The trio stops at an old house he heard from some of his acquaintances at school that the locals thought was haunted. The trio went in, and some part of Dash, the part that was terrified of the supernatural wanted to run. But his overwhelming curiosity towards the trio everyone knew as missing moved him toward the house.

He wasn't sure what he was going to find them doing…

But it sure as hell wasn't talking to a ghost.

* * *

 **-Well Shit…Now What-**

* * *

It was easy enough the moment they walked in and met with the image of the dead woman looking at them with crossed arms expectantly.

Tucker still jumps in surprise at the clarity of the ghostly woman as she greets them in the front hall.

"Evening you three, I was wondering when I would be visited by you strange people the others have been speaking about."

Danny rubbed the back of his head self consciously, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Yeah..sorry ma'am, we don't mean to intrude, we just wanted to see if everything was ok what with the remodeling that's trying to happen. Rumors are you're giving some people problems." He started as the woman's spirit lead them to what they supposed was the living room.

"Not really, I just wanted to see what they were going to be doing. I know this place is in shambles now, but it was such a beauty when my husband bought it." The spirit sighed and the trio nod in understanding.

"Well that was far less climatic than I thought it would be." Sam shrugged. The spirit chuckled.

"I've heard from the others, your home was a nesting ground for our kind, terribly sad that so much chaos envelopes that town of yours."

It devolved to small talk from there as Danny took a seat on a dust covered, broken couch. The woman agreed she wouldn't cause too much panic to the remodelers and new residence when it came time. It was any easy night and no powers where used and they were thankful. The woman was actually quite accepting as a spirit held to her previous home. In fact she was more happy to know she wouldn't have to leave with all the happiness she's had there even one her death bed.

But then the woman looked over to the entrance to the hall, her translucent eyebrows rose.

"Oh dear, a friend of yours?" she asks, pointing to something. Danny looks up from his conversation with Tucker, a comfortable smile on his face until he looked up. It dropped in a matter of seconds before all the color drained from his already pale complexion. Sam and Tucker caught on to his expression, their heads whipped around and they found themselves speechless at the unexpected form of a petrified Dash at the entrance to the room. He was white as a sheet as he stared down at the group in the room as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well this is uncomfortable…" Tucker bit his lip, the only voice in the tensely quite room. That one comment seemed to have broken Dash out of this speechless state as he pointedly stares up at the floating, translucent woman with a quivering lip. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight back during high school when there was a ghost or ghoul or some other horrific supernatural monstrosity attacking the school that Danny, Sam, and Tucker would have had to deal with before Danny's parents got involved.

And despite whatever cruel pleasure Sam was taking from their once bully, Danny was the one to take the high road and sigh into his hands at what could either become a glorious shit storm, or they won't have a neighbor to stress over after this.

"Ok…" he started. "We can totally explain this. Sorta. Just don't faint, or run away, or call my mom and dad. They would probably kill us—uh kill us completely." He corrected himself.

Danny would like to pride himself in being the most thankful Dash Baxter took the high road and only fainted dead on the spot in the dusty hall.

* * *

 **-Don't Be Like the Cool Kids-**

* * *

Regaining consciousness was a slow, blurry process and for a moment Dash forgot why he blacked out in the first place. But he remembers. And he is startled into jolting up quickly.

There is a flustered sound and he feels hands on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Whoa, uh, maybe don't suddenly bolt up like that. You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted Dash." Said a voice from over him, Dash opens his eyes to find the light blues of Danny peering down at him with a concerned expression. He wakes up fully in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar surface, it wasn't the decrepit home he had first found them in. It was a dimly lit living area, he was on a couch that smelled of plants and dust that his ankles dangled off of. There was the muted sound of a television in the background.

"Where am I?" he grunted, waving away the pale mans' hand and sitting up slower than before. He looked around and was able to confirm it was a living room, Manson and Foley were sitting elsewhere, one on a love seat, the other sipping something at the counter top divider between this room and the kitchen.

Manson's purple eyes flickered only to him once to acknowledge his presence before turning back to whatever late night program was still running. It was Fenton that answered.

"Our apartment, you fainted when you…uh, how much do you remember?" he mumbled awkwardly.

Dash furrowed his brow and brought a palm to his face and sighed heavily. He wonders if he should be afraid, or freaked out, or concerned. People in Amity don't consort with the supernatural because they want to. They fear it, are tormented by it daily. He doesn't understand exactly what he witnessed, and a part of him doesn't really want to ask.

"What were you three doing? Talking to a ghost, are you insane?" he muttered.

"She was a spirit actually," Tucker pointed out. "Ghosts are much different."

Dash looked up at the black man with a look that the other only shrugged at.

"Right…" Danny sighed as well and leaned back to sit on their coffee table.

"We weren't doing anything we didn't do in Amity. The three of us are sort of just tasked…into, well fixing stuff when it involves things like that spirit." He tries to explain. Dash looks at him with squinted eyes, like he didn't believe him. It didn't particularly make much sense to him.

"Ok uhh, how to explain this so you'd understand…" Danny scratched the back of his neck when Sam interrupted this time. Her voice flat and matter of fact.

"Freaky shit happened to us a few weeks into our freshman year of high school, we got freaky powers, we decided to stop the freaky shit that happened in town on a regular bases and keep everyone from kicking the bucket too early, all the while hiding our freaky powers and after school activities from our parents because we didn't want to be experimented on by Danny's freaky parents."

Dash's jaw slackened and Danny looked a bit like a floundering fish, a finger pointed out as if to make a point before giving up and setting it back onto his lap, looking at the silent Dash with an exasperated half smile.

"Yeah, ok, that pretty much explains it. We were just making sure that one spirit wasn't trying to cause any trouble."

"No actually." Dash threw his hands over his head, wide eyes looking at them, at the puny pale skinned man before him. "That makes zero sense! What the fuck do you mean freaky powers, what are you and what on god's green earth made you think to get involved with that shit?!" he shrieked, looking for all the world like he was in a room where he was the only sane person.

In front of him, Danny seemed to shrink in on himself, as did the others flinched into themselves. It was reminiscent of what they would often do if he and his posse had gotten them on what had to have been a bad day and didn't help my being total asshats to them. Guilt as his abrasive comment punched him in the gut, leaving his jaw to unhinge. Letting his arm lower back to his sides and looking down, the muscular man took a deep, calming breath. Rubbing a hand over his face he groaned. He took a moment to collect his common fucking decency before looking up at Danny.

All at once he is brought back to his freshman year, holding the loser against a locker as he looks up at him with eyes that seemed filled with pain. It's a study in how far he's come that Dash stops himself from flipping out further and actually feels stupid for doing so to the point he made a grown man flinch. He rubs his face again before running the hand into his disheveled sun kissed hair.

"Sorry…uh sorry, I didn't need to yell at you guys. Just, I don't understand, how did some accident—" And then suddenly, from the back of his mind a memory during freshman year resurfaced. He remembered because it was the biggest thing to happen ever in their time, before the ghosts actually started to appear. It was the talk of the town, mostly with the teenagers.

"The…" he gulped as he peered towards Danny who glanced up with an unsure expression. "W-weren't you guys and Jazz in some kind of car accident around that time?"

There was silence, until Danny broke it with a long suffering "Yup." and a sigh.

He still didn't get how some accident where they were only in the hospital for about a week or something could have them walk away with some kind of powers he has yet to see. But Dash cast his eyes towards the trio, sensed their discomfort with the topic and decides to drop it until a time where it comes up again.

* * *

 **-Hi, My Name is…-**

* * *

That night things changed. Dash asked to start over, wash their history clean of high school. Danny knows Dash is still confused, still wanting to question what they are. He can see it in the way he looks at him, Sam, and Tucker when he thinks they don't know.

Sam felt a grudging respect for this Dash, this version that wanted to shed the bully persona and change.

It was a breath of fresh air.

And after a few weeks, Dash didn't make too bad of a neighbor.

They don't talk often, the trio's schedules differ from each other and not all of them had classes the same days as Dash. Maybe once or twice a week, but it was still rare since all four were in different majors.

On nights, when they were unwinding after a hard day of work, or Danny was feeling particularly drained because there was a disturbance that lead into a scuffle with a local ghost he would sit out on the terrace. Dash was usually out on his as well, drinking coffee or poking at whatever corner store microwavable meal he'd picked up that night for dinner.

One night, as the ghost boy stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, he turned over to Dash who was across from him, poking at his super with a distracted expression.

"You know…" he started, gaining the jocks attention as he glanced over. "We cook enough real food on a regular bases that it wouldn't be a problem if you started coming for dinner." The dark haired man offered.

Dash blinked, as if he misheard him, but Danny simply kept his blue eyed trained on the other until a grateful smile crossed his features.

"That'd be great, I might take you up on that offer."

* * *

Turning the corner to the hall his next class was in, but head turned downward to perpetually stare at his shoes, he didn't see the chest until his forehead bumped into it. The chest was hard and warm, startled, Danny jerked his head up with big eyes. He found himself staring up into Dash's dark blues, equally surprised.

"Whoa, uh, hey Fenton." The blond greeted, there were a couple people on the jocks other side, be Danny hardly paid them mind as he felt heat rise to his cheeks and took a step back from the man.

"Dash, sorry, I didn't see you there." Danny's upturned into that awkward smile Dash was starting to get familiar with. It made the young man look like a teenager, the weird one he remembered. Dash bite his lip, looking for something to say before one of his friends from class leaned over him curiously.

"Yo, you're that Fenton guy, right? Friends with that freaky chick Sam Manson?" they asked, Danny blinked before looking up and Dash wanted so much to thank his friend and slap a hand over his face. But Danny just smiled that awkward smile and rubbed at his upper arm.

"Uh, yeah…that's me. Hi…"

"So how'd you know Dash, you don't normally talk a lot."

"We went to school together." Dash answered as he shoved his friend away from leaning too close to the uncomfortable dark haired man. He saw from the corner of his eye Danny take in a breath before the others got bored and started walking off in their own directions. Both men eyed each other in silence before a shiver went up Fenton's spin and both saw a wisp of condensed air leave Danny's lips. Down turned cyan eyes narrowed and Dash saw Danny transform before his eyes in concentration.

"I should let you go do…whatever that meant…" Dash cleared his throat and stepped out of Danny's way. The pale student looked over to him.

"Yeah…thanks Dash, uh…try to avoid the environmental science hall for a next hour or so." He warned before bolting off down the hall. Dash blink dark blue eyes and his neighbor was gone.

Joining his own friend that was waiting down the other side of the hall he gave an exaggerated shiver.

"Bro, that guy is creepy as fuck. Was he always like that?"

The tan man squeezed the strap of his bag.

"You know…creepy isn't so bad once you get to know it."

* * *

A sharp cry echoed down the alleyway as a figure, nothing more than a blue of sharp contrasts of white and black fell from the roof of an apartment building. They landed with a painful metallic crash on top of a metal trash can; with a sharp clatter and groan they tipped over onto the dirty asphalt.

"Not cool man, not cool!" a glowing, pale hand pointed up at the translucent being currently tangled up in a cluster of vines with snapping red blooms.

"Get me outta this phantoms! You got no right—"

"Fuck you, you threw me off a roof, I've got all the right to kick your ass! I could have died—again! Do you have any idea how much it hurt the first time?! A LOT!" The figure on the ground argued back petulantly.

"Are you children done?" Another faintly glowing form peered over the edge of the roof, hand on her hip while the over was held out and covered in the vines wrapping up the other ghost. Her narrowed eyed pierced the darkness with a bright yellow as her white hair billowed in the wind.

"Saaaam~"

"Shut up Danny." Sam rolled her yellow eyes at the downed man as he groaned childishly.

"So…what do we do with this guy?" Tucker popped up into view, neon blue eyes scanning a glowing tablet levitating at his side, his complexion ashen.

"What he do again?" Sam called down to Danny as the other brushed trash and dirt off his shirt.

Luminescent green eyes glinted from the shadows with an annoyed glare before the young man floated back up into the air with a sour expression and crossed arms.

"People been complaining of being tormented by an unseen presence here, kids just being kids getting pushed down stairs and just general injuries." He faced the tied up ghost as they glared at the three adults.

"Look, we are just doing what we were asked; we can't let ghosts that want to cause pain to remain here. You're going to the ghost zone." Danny finalized and motioned for Tucker who glanced up from his tablet.

"Should appear any minute now." He assured. It wasn't a long wait. A bright flash of toxic green and a tearing sound. Unable to be heard by the general public outside, it was white noise to them.

A swirling portal the 'other world' opened up. Sam threw the menace into it and within seconds the portal closed. Turning to one another, Sam sighed.

"How's your back?"

"…It'll be fine, let's get home." Danny brushed off, but the woman caught his wrist with a gentle vine, her eyes flashed warningly.

"This isn't Amity Danny, we've got time before the next disaster to check out the wound."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and flinched; he sighed and floated back to the roof to set his feet on solid ground.

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

* * *

"JESUS CHRIST ON A BICYCLE!"

The sudden shout caused a chain reaction on major proportions. Dash had never seen such a gloriously chaotic scene play out as Tucker yelped in fright from his shout. The dark skinned mans' laptop flew into the air without his hands even lifting up, the television remote, and a cell phone flew out the open terrace sliding door, the laptop slammed into Danny's face with a crack causing a pained, muffled grunt as he leaned back into Sam whose hands pressed hard against his back. His pale, smooth back that was bruise all kinds of purple and blue before the pale man yelped louder and rocketed into the air where he stayed, levitating like it was no big fucking deal.

And Dash…Dash stood at the open front door with all color draining from his face, lip caught between his teeth in subconscious apology. However, that was the last thing on his mind as he slammed the door closed and took a step closer to the man that slowly brought his feet to solid ground again and shuffled around in attempts to hid the bruising at his back.

"You scared the hell out of us, didn't you knock?" Sam snapped as she yanked Danny back to the ground, revealing his back. It made Dash choke on a distinct feeling of a lump in his throat has he watched Danny slump forward and bare his back. The ashen white of his skin, if it wasn't mottled with bruises, Dash would assume it to be smooth and without a blemish. It felt off, looking at the expanse of Danny's exposed flesh but Dash found himself sinking down to the ground with Sam and Danny and eying the bruises with a tight throat.

"W-What happened?" he hissed. Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"Just a little mishap handling a dangerous ghost."

"This..you guys get hurt?"

"We're only human dude, of course we get hurt." Tucker muttered mutedly as he lifted his possibly damaged laptop into his hands using whatever freaky power he has. Danny snorted contritely.

"Human…right…" he hissed and flinched back as Sam brushed his back with a cream of some kind.

"Shut up Danny." Sam sighed before slouching against the couch. Her purple eyes heavy in exhaustion and worry. Carefully, the blond reached out a hand, the woman spared the hand a glance and slowly, as if it took conscious thought, placed a jar into his palm. His fingers gripped it before he faced the monstrosity that was his neighbors back. Dark eyes blinked away the thought of tearing up and gentle let his fingers brush against soft, slightly chilled skin and the shiver that escaped Danny sent shivered through his whole body.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Dash swallowed and helped deal with the painful looking injury.

He tried to ignore the fluttering feeling his gut got as his fingers touched the man's smooth, yet tender skin.

* * *

It was the night before midterms and four very stressed college students were holed up in Danny's living room with the scent of hot coffee permeating the air. Danny groaned as he leaned his weight over the body slumped in defeat over a math textbook.

Sam guzzled down her fifth cup of coffee as tucker held a hot cloth over his eyes from staring at his laptop screen too long. Dash hadn't made much comment on the fact he hasn't even mentioned the thought of going home just yet to get some shut eye. And going by how tired just he was Danny gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm calling it guys. We need sleep before we die."

Three collective groans answered him and the body he leaned on shifted back. Not paying attention, Danny slipped backwards, back landing in Dash's back. Blinking he looked up to the blonds' tired features. They looked away quickly, heat rushing to Danny's cheeks, his hands fluttered nervously over him.

"Uhhh well, if you want um…Y-You can stay the night if you w-want Dash." He mumbled, looking squarely at the corner of the coffee table. Dash shifted gracelessly under him, his knee digging into his back before Danny had the energy to move off of him self-consciously.

It wasn't uncommon now, for Dash to join Danny, Sam, and Tucker for dinners or lunches at their apartment. Over the months of slowly feeling out this fresh start the four of them have been going through. Dash would often bring over pizza's from his favorite pizza joint if Danny was too tired to cook and nobody usually liked Sam's choices if given free range of the kitchen. The jock was good company while they marathoned their favorite shows and he was actually able to keep up with Sam analysis of quite a few shows that left Tuck and Danny scratching their heads.

It had gotten to the point the trio were so familiar with Dash visiting that they didn't bat much of an eyelash one night when the blond had burst through their door without warning, screaming and latching on to the nearest body for protection. Which happened to be Danny, the poor man lit up like a Christmas tree as Dash's muscular arms wrapped around his slight chest and pointed frantically out the door.

Apparently, Dash had become subjected to a pretty nasty curse attached to a vintage football jersey from some obscure team from decades ago.

Sam and Tucker took their sweet time convincing Dash to let go of their friend, lest he combust into flames.

Danny yawned, stretched, and then promptly dropped over the edge of the couch with a thunk. He muffled a whinny groan. Dash snorted, his eyes roving over the skin that became expose when the phantoms shirt rode up. He almost forgot to answer, Danny had a tendency to do things that made him speechless. He didn't quite understand it, it just left him with butterflies in his stomach and a dry throat.

"Sure, yeah. Staying the night sounds good, it ok with you guys?" he asked over to Sam who was poking her coffee mug back onto the coffee table. She hummed, unconcerned.

"Sure, dude, do whatever." Tucker waved him off as he dug around in a storage closet and pulled out blankets.

"Danny, go grab the pillows." He asked.

"But then I'd have to mooove." The other whined.

"Tough luck, bro."

A pile of blankets and snuggling in close to each other, the group of four was out like a light quick enough. And if Danny felt the warm, muscular arm wrap around him at some point during the night he didn't bother calling out its owner.

Besides, it felt really nice.

* * *

 **-Should I say it…-**

* * *

It had to have been that night Dash stayed over that the dynamic in their friendship changed. That had been the blonds first over night stay their apartment and now it was every other week Dash decided he was too lazy to walk next door and sleep in his bed. It started with him hogging the couch in those nights, and then on Danny's bedroom floor after he caught a ghost bug and was trying not to get Sam and Tucker sick with it.

Then one night, suddenly Danny was offering Dash one half of his bed. He didn't get any sleep that night. The dark haired youth wide eye and trying to keep his breathing even as he felt the living warmth radiate off of the body that brushed against his back. Danny had not thought the effects sharing a bed would have on him, but blushing was a thing now, and so was falling asleep in class the following day.

Dash became more active in their ghost hunts. He picked up on rumors more openly that any of the trio did. A side effect from being less social with their classmates than normally acceptable.

He often helped then wrapping wounds from the more dangerous threats they dealt with.

The year was coming to a close and campus was celebrating the coming Christmas. Danny and his friends where sitting outside before they had to part for their next classes. Sam handed them thermos's of hot tea. Danny didn't need it. The cold never bothered him with his powers.

Dash sipped and sighed.

The four of them, minding their own business in the cold winter afternoon until some students scampered over with big grins, holding out something.

"Merry Christmas!" they cheered energetically, something hovering over Danny's head. The black haired man looked up with his big blue eyes, only to be met with fresh green leaves and white berries. His pale cheeks flushed.

"Wait, what!" He gasped. Tucker laughed at one side. Danny shrunk back, confused and embarrassed, but a tug on his arm had him turning and before he knew it warm lips pressed against his, the tea he drank wet Dash's chapped lips. The students that had put the mistletoe under his head cheered and wolf whistled and only served to make Danny's cheek burn brighter.

The moment was over soon enough and left Danny breathless as he stared wide eyed at the equally flushed Dash. They didn't see the crowd walk off to torment their next victim, or the flash from Sam's cell phone camera, or when she sent it to his sister.

Dash cleared his throat and turned away, red faced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right..uh…I-I'm just going to head to class now—yup!" The blond swiftly stood to his feet, not three steps away and he trips over nothing. With face burning hotter, the man scrambles up and bolts away.

"Right, bye, see ya guys later!"

* * *

 **-Luck Runs Dry-**

* * *

Danny knew their luck would run out one day. That maybe Jazz would cave one day and spill their location to their mom and dad, or the GiW would catch wind of the Phantoms of Amity showing up in some other town, or even one of Dash's previous friends would pop in to visit him and they'd run into each other.

But this….Danny had actually prayed that a day like this wouldn't come. Because it was so much worse than picking up everything and running if his parents or the GiW found them.

Because the only one who wouldn't think nothing else if she put a bullet through their heads was hovering across from him in his ghost form. All white hair and glowing eyes, levitating in the air with a ghost puppy in his arms. And she, decked out in the full hunter gear attached to her by Technus years ago.

Danny stared at her wide eyed. Valerie was not suppose to be here. Not in this city, not even in this state.

Fear caught in his throat.

"You were here…this entire time Ghost Boy?" she hissed, her arm raising and he watched the weapon form as if in slow motion…And then he was flying, rocketing back to the apartment, he had to get to Sam and Tucker, had to make sure they knew to lay low. His sluggish heart beat sped up.

Valarie didn't know it was Sam, Tucker, and he under these damn forms.

In high school, the three of them had made some pretty sloppy mistakes in their attempts to keep Amity Park safe, one of them just happened to be getting Val's dad fired from his security job. It had set something off in the perpetually angry girl, she had gotten a hold of ghost hunting tech from someone and started hunting them down in their phantom forms.

They never tried to outright stop her and it made Sam pissed as hell. But Danny could never really blame her.

So the three of them simply agreed not to hurt her, Danny was sure she needed this, if it made her feel better to hunt them. But that was in high school. They had been separated for years, how can she still be so damn angry.

Danny dodged the rounds of ectoplasm shot at him smoothly, her furious screams dying on the wind.

It was a long chase. He had been on the other side of town and he had gotten sloppy. There was a burning sensation at his side, across his ribs. The pain seared into him, blistering his skin, burning his jacket and he screamed out. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes and before he knew it, Danny was falling.

Danny could see the apartments, he had only been but a few blocks away.

The crash landing was painful, a dirty ally now splattered with glowing ectoplasm. Danny wheezed and chocked on his pain as he turned onto his uninjured side, he pressed fingers to the oozing wound. He almost didn't hear her hovercraft lower into the ally, gun pointed at him as his powers started flickering out.

He bit his lip hard as the halo of light flickered at his hips, Valarie was yelling, questioning what it was and he wished he could come back with his usual snappy comeback, but he could already feel most of the cold leave him.

He didn't want to revert back, but he did and then he fainted before he could hear the frantic shouts and a heavy gym bag knock Val off her board.

* * *

 **-Heartache-**

* * *

Coming back to was a lot easier than it usually is. It started with the dulled, burning, melting pain that usually happened when shot at with ectoplasm and it lands. The pain shook him out of unconsciousness and it left him floating and bleary eyed in the darkness of the room. The bed covers were thinner than the comforters on his bed, so it wasn't his he vaguely realized.

Slowly, as he blinked and his vision cleared along with the pain he felt the stiff brush of bandages wrapped around him, keeping him unable to bend his back without the edges digging into his ribs. He flickered his blue eyes to green, it helped him see through the heavy darkness.

A ceiling without his stick on stars, unfamiliar posters. It wasn't his room.

There were voices, muffled and many before the door to the room opened and Danny turned to see who it was. They yelped, jumped nearly out of his skin and Danny had to furrow his brow in confusion before it registered his eyes were still glowing, he turned away, closing his eyes.

"S-Sorry…" he mumbled, sometimes he forgets that while Dash had become a good friend…and maybe something more to him none of them had actually gone full phantom in front of him. Danny was too scared, Dash knew about their powers, knew sort of how they got them. But they hadn't the heart to tell him everything, the truth was hard to swallow even for them and they hated when people ran away from their other selves. They couldn't…he couldn't do that to the man that they'd let into their lives as a friend.

Dash shuffled closer, sitting at the chair next to the bed and set a cup of water down at the bedside table. He scratched at his messy blond hair. It looked like it hadn't been brushed and there was an unused hair band on his wrist leaving the loose strands to fall over his shoulders and in his face.

"I…I've never seen your eyes do that, I was just surprised…" he sighed, eying him laying on the bed, forehead creased in worry and lips thinned out. Danny opened his eyes and they were blue again, nervously, he kept his mouth shut and tried to sit up. Dash only resisted a little before helping him sit up gently. His side hurt like hell, but when he turned back to his blond friend he gave a tired, grateful smile.

"Sorry…"

"For what you idiot?"

 _For scaring you with my eyes…_

 _For making you see me after that…_

 _For getting you involved…_

 _For stuffing your teddy bear collection in your locker freshman year…_

Danny didn't answer, and Dash didn't budge. He had just seen someone he cared a lot about on the ground bleeding out with a freaked out ex-classmate standing over him as if he shouldn't be there. On the inside, Dash was freaking out. He had seen all of them hurt at some point, helped patch up a scratch here, a bruise there. But he had never seen them so vulnerable, never paler than death with that green stuff they called ectoplasm mixing into red, red blood. Laying still, unable to tell if they were even breathing.

Dash grabbed hold of Danny's face, as if not being able to feel that cool, smooth skin meant he was no longer there. They stared up into each other's eyes and Danny looked all the world like a scared puppy. Lip moving like he was going to say something, but it never came out. And the questions that swirled around in his mind clouded his own.

"Why…Why did Valarie shoot you Danny, she looked as if you were supposed to be someone else." He asked, yet Danny had no words, couldn't answer. He turned away again nervously, but a firm hand grasping his chin forced him back to connect with fierce dark blue.

"Danny, I'm not a teenager anymore. I won't judge you, I knew you guys are holding back on me and I never questioned it. This other part of you, the one with the supernatural and super powers was never none of my business anyways. But I just had to witness someone I care about way too much bleed weird stuff on some dirty ground." He murmured, pulling himself closer.

"I thought I was going to watch you die Danny, and I dragged your ass back here only for Sam and Tucker to flip their shit too. What the fuck happened out there!?"

His voice raised and Danny flinched back. It was quite once again, there weren't even any muffled noises from the living room where Sam and Tuck would have been. Maybe they could hear and were anxiously waiting to hear what Danny would do, or maybe they went out for some air.

"I-we…."

Danny lifted his hand to hold the one at his chin, it warmed his chilled body. And for a moment, just a split second of time that it could have been a blink or trick of the light an image from his memory, from that faithful day of the accident flickered into his vision.

A pale blue, scared ghost nodded his head once with a warm smile and then he was gone.

He blinked, then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding back.

"She didn't know it was me. She was never suppose to know it was me." He finally conceded. Dash furrowed his brow, silently asking for clarification.

"This isn't…" the pale man took a breath. "Those freaky powers, they come with a makeover too. We call it our ghost form, or phantom form. Most ghosts call us phantoms or whatever. It is as it's called, it makes us…ghostly, it gives our powers a boost and is generally the form we take when we go up against something dangerous since it's more sturdy than our human form. Those green eyes of mine, they're what my eyes look like in that form."

"Valarie, she blames our ghost halves for her family's bad luck back in school so she began hunting us. We never told her who we were, or that we weren't entirely ghosts either."

Dash breathed out and leaned over Danny's shoulder, cursing quietly.

"Jesus, how the hell did this happen?"

"I…I gues at the beginning, the accident." Danny breathed, tilting his head comfortingly into Dash's. Blond hair tickled his red cheeks and nose, he could smell Dash's usual musk and soap.

"When it happened, Jazz had the right of way and was making a right on red to the road that the school was on. We hadn't seen the truck rushing towards us until it was too late. It T-bones Jazz's car…." He trailed off then. Throat tight with the truth, he breathed in once deeply before letting it go.

"Jazz survived, I shielded her from the brunt of the damage on her side. Glass from the window cut Sam's neck…the…the flip caused Tuck to break his neck…"

Sooner than he could continue on, Dash lifted his head up in a jerk. Face pale.

"Wait, what? But we heard, no one sustained any serious injuries. 'Survived'? You talking as if—"

"Me, Sam and Tucker died that day." Danny looked straight into Dash's wide eyes. "Each of us clearly remembers the exact moment our lives flashed before our eyes and the moment our eyes stopped working. We died that day Dash."

"But…but you're clearly here!" the blond wheezed as both hands cupped the others face, thumbs brushing his cheeks. Neither man had words to describe the heavy feelings of dread in their gut, or the lumps in their throat. Dash watched Danny swallow.

"That's the thing…We know we should no longer be walking…and then all of a sudden, we're in the car again, at that turn. Jazz laughing at something I had said before and then the same truck hits us again. I pushed Jazz down again, the truck T-bones us…but I don't hit my head…and the glass doesn't catch Sam's throat…the car doesn't flip…Tuck doesn't break his neck…w-we just slide. We're scratched up and shaken…but we're 'alive'."

"…At least…mostly." Danny admits after a pause. "Despite whatever happened to us that made us not 'die' the second time, we still died the first time and that changed use somehow." Danny held out one of his hands, it shook with nerves. He opened his fist and in the blink of an eye a shimmering crystal made of ice was floating in his hand.

"We realized that whatever dying and being brought back did it made us…not completely human again Dash. We…we're Phantoms. Guardians. Bridges between the living and dead…we…I'm not human Da—"

Wet lips pressed into his. In that brief moment, where his eyes are blown wide in surprise he realizes tears are streaming down his face and that Dash is there, knees digging into his mattress and hands in his hair, kissing his lips and kissing at the tears that don't stop even as the drip down his chin.

"Dash…?" he gasps as the tan man pulls at his hair and presses his lips to his chin.

"Shut up loser." Dash snaps back, upturning his fiercely burning eyes, they're brimming with unshed tears as his voice thickens with emotion.

"If what you just told me is true I technically already lost you before I could even fucking have you. I am not making the same mistake again!" He huffed, his hands pressed uncomfortably against Danny's face, pursing his lips. Dash all but shmooshed their lips together, closing his eyes.

Danny felt his shoulders relax as he wrapped his arms around the man before him, tearing up for him, pleading for him. It was a head rush, a pleasant one and made him forget the pain that throbbed under his bandages as he gasped in satisfaction as the hands at the side of his face slid back to his hair and down his uninjured side. A tongue flicked out to lick across his cold lips before Danny sucked it in and allowed theirs to meet.

Danny's breathy moans were swallowed by their open mouthed kisses. The bed shifted again as Dash sat, straddling Danny's legs before dragging the other man up to his knees so they could hold each other closer. Danny grunted, but other than that let no other sound of complaint leave as they took this whatever it was slow. Feeling the brush of each other's hair on their fingers, the shape of their muscles under their palms. Teeth bite softly into his lip, a groan left him and his hips shifted, brushing against Dash. Leaning his head back as that hot tongue trailed down his chin, salty with dried tears, then continued down his neck before the kissing continued.

Danny's hands ran down Dash's shoulders, down and up his sides as if to always remember how he felt in this rush of nerves and confessions. His blunt nails dug into his muscular back as Dash nipped into the skin of his neck, another moan, louder without it being swallowed by their lip lock.

"Dash…" he breathed the broad shoulders of the man in his arms hitched before he felt the shiver run through their spine.

Time did something to them. Danny wasn't sure how long they sat in close proximity, kissing each other where they could reach, how long they spent letting their hands run over their bodies as they felt each other's growing heat through their pants.

Danny had no idea who changed him from jeans to sweats, but he wasn't going to stop to complain.

Dash's hand was rubbing his upper thigh, teasing the fold just before his ache and passed it to squeeze his ass. Danny took in a gulp of air at the new sensation, until a sharp pain broke him out of that pleasant haze.

"Ouch!" he hissed. That seemed to break Dash out of his own delirious state as he straightened his back with a gasp.

"Oh, shit you were just shot, what am I doing!"

"You were touching my ass, it was very nice actually, can you continue." Danny snarked mildly. Dash gave the injured male a stale look before helping him settle back into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten carried away." He sighed. The ghost boy smiled and placed a hand over Dash's.

"You didn't hear me complain. It…it was nice Dash, I enjoy kissing you." He blushed. Dash snorted and settled himself back into the chair beside the bed, he didn't untangle his hand from Danny's.

"I haven't felt like this in a long time." Danny murmured.

"Like what?"

"…Content."

* * *

 **-Leave it all Behind-**

* * *

They didn't hear or see Valarie after that bloody encounter. Danny had worried, he didn't want to woman to feel guilty, Sam however, thought a little retrospective would be good for the girl and she'd come back when she was ready to talk like a civilized person.

Danny healed soon enough, the ghost half of him assured he would heal quickly without much difficulty. As it was, by the second day of bed rest he had returned to his own home, leaving the lingering scent of Danny clinging to Dash's pillows and blanket. It actually made it difficult to sleep when he was stuck imagining the feel of that lithe body under his fingers and the pleasant noises he would make as they fooled around. Nothing more intense than helping Danny with his hard on after making out, but it was enough for the blond to crave more.

By the time a new semester was to start Danny was healed and back to his ghostly duties, adding on late night visits to Dash before he headed off to bed. They were a couple now, as weird as that sounded. Never had Danny thought he'd be dating his former bully, or that he'd become one of the few in their little team phantom group. But it was a nice sense of disbelief, one that would surely grow slowly into a comforting, familiar thing.

Danny grinned tiredly as he cast one last, long look at the city below him, its lights flickering like earthbound stars into the late evening. His turn to patrol the city was finished for the night, tomorrow it was all Tuckers week. With a satisfied nod the ghostly figure flickered away to make it home.

At the site of the familiar terraces next to each other, Danny noticed the lack of lights in either and made a bid for the one with fewer plants over taking it. He slipped through intangibly and found himself in the modestly furnished living room, then floated down the hall at a leisurely pace before fazing through to the bedroom of a sleeping man. His blond hair askew and heat filling the room in ways his cold temperature could not.

He found a comfortable position; hold himself over the broad shouldered man with hands and knees. His ghostly white aura a pale night light as he bent down to kiss their cheek teasingly. All it seemed to do, however, was cause the sleeping figure to furrow his brows and grumble before settling back down. Not ruffled, even a bit, Danny snickered and bent down to press his lips to Dash's forehead, then cheek, then lips, making a pleasant trail down to his boyfriends neck as his kisses and light nips started ruffling the other up.

His pale hands were not lost to his teasing either as he made it a point to run his cold digits across their chest, ghosting across Dash's abs until he heard and felt them flutter and his breath shutter. Danny continued on, spreading his legs until he sat comfortably over Dash's pelvis and sucked hard on his sleep warmed collarbone.

It earned him a gasp and large hands tangling into his windswept black hair.

"Did I wake you?" Danny murmured into sun kissed skin. Dash squeezed his eyes tight and he groaned. The ethereal glow of his boyfriends other form bleeding through his eyelids.

Dash squinted open his eyes to the breath taking, other worldly look Danny had with his stark white hair framing his sallow skin and eerie green eyes.

The first time he agreed to show him what he looked like as a phantom Dash had expected something not quite along the lines of an oddly beautiful, in a tragic way, version of the man he fell for. As a human, Danny had always had this boyish, doe eyed charm to him that had drove him into confused hostility when they were younger. His fluffy black hair had this untamable quality that no one but him seemed to be able to pull off naturally and it contrasted so well with his already relatively pale skin. Skin that he got from a red headed mother who burned easily with too much sun. His eyes, a bright, a creepy vivid of blue that he didn't think was really possibly to achieve until with contacts. They were so expressive and eye catching that he hated to admit his attraction to blue eyed girls was solely because he was trying to find an alternative to dream about without his blushing, embarrassed or shamed face popping into his mind. And even now, as a grown man, he was slight, lithe like a cat but never lacking in power or muscle.

Danny, despite how he was viewed when they were teenagers, was a boy you didn't just forget about. He could linger in your wildest fantasies and make you feel ashamed for thinking things you shouldn't for someone so innocent looking.

As a phantom, all that was there, except distinct feelings came to mind. It was uncomfortable as well as relaxing, breathtaking, you felt like you could entrust your greatest treasure to Danny when he stood before you with that ethereal aura that was both cold and warm and always protective. His hair had this wispy, silky quality that when you ran your hands through it you knew it was there and that it was ungodly soft, yet your mind couldn't really register it being there. His skin, it looked like death, like all the blood had been drained from it (all three had that quality really) and it was sickening and made Dash's stomach twist in sadness. But then in place of blood rushing to his round cheeks, it was ectoplasm and he would look so oddly adorable with a green tinted face that he would forget all about how dead he looked. It didn't matter, because in both forms, Danny was stunning. He was a study of boyish charm and mischief and tragedy that he keeps what happened to him, to his friends close to his heart because they had been through too much shit and back then, he never really did anything good to contribute. He wanted to make it up to them. He wanted to be the confidant and friend they never had to talk about their other worldly issues with.

Dash pulled Danny into a tender kiss and he felt the moment he let the other half close off into his core and became human again. His slighter hands came to cup his face. Dash took that moment to catch the man off guard and flip them around, pinning Danny under him and into the warmth of his bed. It creaked slightly, but he would be embarrassed about what Sam and Tucker might wake up to angrily in the morning.

"You did…but I think that's what you were aiming for." He murmured into their lips, enjoying the feeling as their fingers brushed through each other hair or shoulders. Just touching for the sake of touching, to being close and Dash loved it. It said something about intimacy for him when he was content with just the brush of fingertips and a tongue.

They kissed deeply and smiled, Danny's mouth opening for him and tasting each other after a long day preparing for their new semester. The slighter man moaned as he tickled to roof of his mouth before tangling their tongues and pressing their bodies closer. Already he could feel himself shift over Danny, the uncomfortable quality of wearing underwear under his shorts. And it helped none when his dark haired boyfriend lifted his leg to grind his upper thigh against his length. Dash hissed and sent a look to his slyly grinning lover.

"Do things like that and I'll end up stuffing it in that mouth of yours" he groaned as the leg continued to persistently rile his member up until it became more than noticeable through his shorts. As revenge, Dash held no qualms sliding his hand under Danny's shirt and rubbing his thump teasingly across his nipple. Danny's breath hitched and he tilted his head back with a sigh, his hands slid to Dash's biceps and squeezed them in agreement.

"Wouldn't…ahh…wouldn't that be nice." He hummed rubbing Dash's crotch harder, his own length tenting painfully in a pair of hip hugging jeans.

His face in the faint light of his alarm clock and bedroom window was flushed and aroused and so painfully pretty as Dash bent down to bite and suck bruises into his slightly sweaty skin. Danny squirmed under him with little noises and breathy sighs, Dash's other hand joined the other in massaging his chest and pulling up their white shirt until he could pull it off and over the side of the bed. His shirt followed shortly after seconds later when he registered something tingly rushing through him from the effects of intangibility, then Danny's hands where on him, pawing at his sides and nails biting into his back as they connected into another heated kiss, heavy with moans between the two of them.

When Danny's hands found their way to his hips, fingers slipping into the waist band, Dash expected to find himself completely nude. Until instead of cold air, he was pulled down into Danny's erection. His boyfriends' hips thrust their hardened members together with a satisfied groan, joined only by Dash's surprised, strangled groan as he ground into the other's thrust.

Danny pulled Dash closer to him, they shifted and grinded, hummed and groaned as Dash set a slow pace of thrusting into his partner drawing out his pleasured sounds longer and longer until the slighter man was scrabbling at his back, spreading his legs wider and lifting his hips to meet Dash's thrusts.

Running his hands from Danny's quickly rising chest, Dash stuck his hand between their erections, grasping at Danny until he felt nails dig painfully into his skin. But anything to see the flushed, gasping man under him arch his back, blue eyes wide and a loud wonton groan. The heel of his hand pressed into his lovers' groin, leaving their legs twitching and voice pleading for him to take the pants off. And Dash, being the attentive boyfriend he is, obliged. The sound of the button and zipper coming undone to let Danny's bulge free from one more layer was like music to their flushed ears.

Danny kicked off his ratty snickers then as Dash worked on pushing the pants off the man under him before Danny remembered he had a power for that and ripped his pants away from his body with a careless motion. He then quickly wrapped his toned legs around Dash's hips and the two cried in relief as they felt themselves closer. Dash shed his own shirt, Danny swiped away his shorts, and their underwear was still too much as Dash trust into Danny's erections more frantically while Danny pulled himself up to kiss him until their lips bruised.

Thick hands kneaded Danny's ass in their growing need for closeness. Dash practically purred at the plump, roundness as he pressed their groins together and shamelessly pulled apart the man's cheeks then back together as they ground their growing wet stains together. By the sway Danny sounded out his pleasure Dash was sure he was doing everything right.

His tongue flicked Dash's earlobe before biting it softly and going back to licking a strip of saliva down that tan neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. Danny scraped teeth against the sensitive skin of Dash's flesh and shivered at the groan that shook his body and the hand that dipped under his ass to tease him. Danny sucked at Dash's neck in appreciation, pulling their chests together.

Between them, Danny's dick wept pre-cum to the point he almost cried for release. Taking his chance, the phantom grasped Dash's shoulders and pushed them down, back into the mattress. His hooded eyes looked over his turned on, blond, hunk of a man and shuffled down lower, teasing the man's skin with his tongue and teeth. Dash looked down at his traveling boyfriend with glazed eyes, hand wandering to his dark hair. He gulped as Danny looked up at him with a distinctly coy smile that promised things not at all innocent.

He was proven right as Danny swiped his boxer briefs, freeing his straining erection. It stood on end with a flourish before Danny grasped it into his hand and pumped from the base and rubbed his thumb at the tip, smearing the white cum over it. Dash felt his elbow keeping himself up right to watch the journey slip out from under him as he arched into Danny's touch. When his tongue came into play, licking him from base to tip before tormenting his red head with a swirl of his slick muscle and then proceeded to close his deliciously soft mouth around it had him chocking on his spit.

Dash's hand that had buried itself in Danny's messy hair pulled at it as the hand folded into a fist. Danny grunted through the cock he stuffed into his mouth. The feeling causing an uncontrolled thrust into his mouth to happen, the man simply relaxed his jaw as Dash gave an unintelligible, wide eyed curse as he hit the back of Danny's throat before they held his bucking hips. Danny continued to bob his head, riling Dash into a sweating, cursing mess as he reached out a fumbling hand to his night stand.

In a jumble of pleasured moans and Danny's hums running through his dick he fumbled with the drawer of his night stand and dug for the bottle of lube inside. Closing it, the man sat up, disturbing the other giving him the blowjob of a life time. With one last hard suck of the tip, Danny let the weeping length go with a pop and looked up at the blond. And he felt as if in that single moment he forgot how to breath. Danny was flushed from the tips of his ears to pass his next where his shoulders glistened pleasantly pink with heat and sweat. His plush, swollen lips were red, there was spit and pre-cum that had dribbled down from the corner of his mouth. It was a beautiful mess as he looked up expectantly with those upturned blue eyes that glinted in the faint moonlight coming through his window.

Dash groaned and pulled Danny up to catch his lips.

"God, you are fucking hot when you look like that…" he breathed in his ear, then caught their lips. He tasted himself through the tongue that slipped into his mouth.

They tugged Danny's briefs away and the dark haired man groaned at the sound of the bottle of lube clicking open. Dash sat back, grasping at Danny's legs for a moment to pull him closer, letting them spread his pale, creamy legs out to straddle his lap. The larger man could feel the tip of his lovers straining dick rub against his stomach and his legs start shacking in anticipation as he squeezed out the lube onto his hand and spread it around.

Danny breathed heavily into his neck as the first finger came to tease at his entrance. It twitched as Danny held his breath. And as he slide the first thick finger in the ghostly man drew out a god forsakenly heavenly sound that resonated in his mind as his narrow hips ground against the first finger readily.

Dash started slowly, stretching his tight muscles as Danny lost coherent thought.

They had never pushed passed Danny losing it to his fingers, but as the muscles relaxed enough to allow a second finger to thrust into his partner at an increased speed, seeing Danny arch into him and cry out things he guessed were unfinished pronunciations of his name, he supposed they would need more than just fingers tonight. The thought was sent right to his own dick as he moaned out Danny's name, listing to the squelch of his lubed up fingers fucking the man of his fucking dreams.

Danny pulled Dash closer, wrapped his arms around him.

Closer, closer…

The heat pooled into his gut and Dash rubbed at his ribs as he tightened around his fingers.

Dash heard his name slurred again and again. Felt Danny's lips on his neck and blunt nails scrape his chest. He pushed Danny to the mattress again, never stopping in his fingers' thrusts as he used his free hand to lift one leg over his shoulder, feeling up the fleshy underside of his inner thigh.

Vivid blue eyes looked up at him, utterly lost to his third digit pushing into his melting insides. His dick was dripping thick cum onto his stomach as he stretched out, arching and shivering. It was a sight that burned into Dash's mind as he reached for the lube he had left somewhere on the mattress.

They both looked about to burst, Dash new it would be impossible at this point to pull out before he wanted to come…he didn't think his hiss as the cold gel spread across his hand to his dick expressed that enough. But he didn't right care as he pulled his fingers from Danny, with some resistance as the flushed man tried to make a grab for them to come back, to stay inside him.

But the moment Dash guided his head to the slick hole a whole new expression crossed Danny's wide open eyes. He looked up at Dash's dark blues, mouth open in a surprised 'o'. Dash gulped, rubbing the tip around the leaking lube around the entrance watching his boyfriends choke on his breath before nodding his head so fast he thought his pretty, purple dotted neck would break. His legs snaked around his hips and Dash made his way slowly into him.

The heat hit him like a brick as the tip made it in first without much resistance. Dash found keeping himself from falling on top of his boyfriend only by locking his elbows in place as his hands dropped it either side of Danny's head. He bit his lip as he pushed into him with the encouraging mewls Danny gave him as he tugged him down to his level to kiss each other senseless.

"Dash…Dash, Dash, Dash…!" Danny gasped as he was stretched to a limit he didn't even know he had. When at last Dash's thick member was buried into him to the hilt he stared up at the man he'd build this relationship with. Sweat dripped from his flushed adoring features as he eyed Danny like he was the fucking world. The dick inside him twitched and he squeezed it appreciatively. It almost brought Dash to a quick finish.

They started with slow, deep thrusts. Dash would pull all the way out until it was just the tip buried into that sex melting heat before pushing back in and watching Danny open his mouth and arch his back. He couldn't make a sound, but his lust glazed wide eyes were enough to express the utter speechless feeling he received as Dash had him.

Their pace picked up slowly, Dash eat up the look of Danny's silent screams of pleasure until he surprised the man under him with one hard, sharp thrust and it was like the dam broke.

The absolute music that came out of Danny with each harder, fast thrust had Dash kissing every inch of skin he could touch with his lips.

The bed shook and creaked with the power he drove into Danny and the sounds of skin slapping joined their cries of ecstasy.

Dash couldn't hold it any longer; he couldn't get Danny off first. But as he tensed over his boyfriend, hips twitching erratically as he rode out his mind numbing orgasm, he latched a hand to Danny's penis. He helped Danny build to his release as Dash rode out his, feeling cum ooze through Danny's stretched hole. It wasn't very long until he felt Danny tighten around him and his dick release over his stomach in thick ropes that dribbled over their hand. Danny's eyes squeezed shut; the tears that pricked to corners of them kissed away by Dash as he helped Danny ride out the twitches the climax left his body in.

When at last Danny's back collapsed back into the sweat and sex stained blanket, breathing heavily and blinking spots from his vision did Dash release his hand from him and pull out. Danny groaned and shivered at the feeling of Dash's hot cum sliding out of him.

Dash lowered himself to bury his face into the crook of Danny's neck to breath in his musky scent and sighed. Danny wrapped him arms around the man on top of him.

They couldn't find the words between catching their breath and waiting for their muscles to work by their command again.

Finally when Dash pulled himself up, looking at the utter satisfied mess he'd left Danny in he shifted into a sitting position.

"I'll go get a rag ok?" he murmured. Too tired to use his voice, Danny just smiled tiredly and nodded his head.

Once cleaned the men curled up close, naked under Dash's covers. As Dash watched Danny doze finally as he ran his fingers lazily through dark hair he pictured the image of the ethereal being he could become.

The blond breathed heavily through his nose. In high school, if someone had told him he was going to involve himself with the losers that everyone at school thought were weird and freaky he would have laughed in their face before thinking the day he befriended Danny Fenton and his friends was the day the world would end. It was never going to happen, because Dash was too cool, too popular, too better.

Looking back on his decision to change, to start over and be the person he never took the chance to be as a teenager and then meeting Danny and his friends again…It was like jumping willingly into a rabbit hole into a whole other world he didn't know existed.

Danny's arms wrapped around him lazily, the blond looked down to catch Danny's. They stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you regret it?" Danny murmured softly.

"Regret what?"

"…Getting involved with people like us…like me?"

Dash pressed his lips to Danny's temple, his heart pounded in his chest. Sometimes it felt like it would burst when Danny said things like that.

"I think in the end, it doesn't matter that you aren't fully human, that some weird meddling in fate brought you and your friends back from death. You are a great person Danny. You and Sam and Tucker protected us without thanks without help or consideration all because you felt it was the only good thing you could do with your situation. And I think if we had met just like this under different circumstances this thing between us still would have happened."

Danny buried his head into Dash neck and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **This monstrosity ended up with theme songs...**

 **Playlist for fic:**

Outcast –Karrie Roberts

Haunted –Evenescence

Second Chance –Shinedown

Running Away –Midnight Hour

Cool Kids –Echosmith

Closer -Chainsmokers

Unconditionally –Katy Perry (Cover by the George Twins)

We All Still Die (or Willow Tree March) –The Paper Kites

Dead Hearts –Stars

Here Comes A Thought –Steven Universe

Control –Halsey

Love Like You –Steven Universe

Falling Hard –George Twins

Drop Your Guard –Jasmine Thompson

HERP DE DERP (it's so ridiculously, stupidly, adorable [especially for Miraculous Ladybug amv's])

The Heart Wants What It Wants –Selena Gomez (Cover by Travis Atreo)

The amount of sex songs/mood music I had to listen to cannot feasibly be listed and added to this playlist. It's fucking ridiculous.


	24. Relationship Status

**A regular reader of mine recently requested another smut fic for my Unexpected Situations series as it was one of the only pairings I wrote for their favorite fandoms. They asked for a college smut fic for Danny and Dash that followed cannon. So we'll say everything in canon has happened—Except Phantom Planet because I still dislike it.**

 **It ended up turning into a Christmas gift to my readers now, as well as a little different than I thought it would. Sorry if it's not as smutty as you wanted vampygurl, I don't think I've been in a very smut writing mood.**

 **It also didn't end up very long, or going through with all their requirements. Sorry Vampy it wasn't a full sex scene, I just couldn't find a way to get Dash's bits into Danny in a way I was satisfied with and i didn't want to give you half assed smut. Please forgive me!**

 **So, here you are** **vampygurl402**

 **On another note, look forward to the next two gifts I plan to upload this month! As stupidly late holiday presents.**

 **Another request for US by a reader on AO3 (maybe this time i can get the smut down)**

 **And the much anticipated next chapter to Den Mother!**

* * *

 **Relationship Status**

Dash brushed his teeth as a vigorous pace. His eyes glued to the clock as the bright red letters blinked back at him, it was eight going on nine pm and Dash was effectively starting to panic.

Why exactly was a fine specimen of a young twenty something like him freaking out?

Well…it may have a little thing to do with the visitor he is expecting at his dorm room at nine tonight for a night of Hallmark Christmas movies and microwave hot cocoa…And maybe, maybe a little more than kissing.

Which therein lies the biggest panic the blond man had running through his mind as he rinsed his mouth out before picking up the freshly bought fleas pajama pants, just for the occasion, and shoving his legs in them.

So, Dash will admit, he's a catch. A total heartthrob if you want to be corny. He is one of those men with tall, muscular bodies, who use to be a football player in high school. The guy that dated the head cheerleader and carried his team to state; all blond hair in a slicked back style and blue eyes.

And when he was a teenager, he knew for sure he had everyone's attention, all the boys wanted to be him, and all the girls wanted to be with him. He was a charmer, for sure, and with Paulina at his side he ruled his school, Amity Park High School for four solid years.

Everyone just knew he was going to go far. Get that football scholarship and go to a good university and then get scouted for a great team in the NFL.

Dash stopped bouncing around in his dorm, stuffing dirty clothes or miscellaneous items under his bed or in the closet. In frantic turned sobering thoughts he stopped by the dresser that held all his photo's and memorabilia of his football career.

All of which showed a sudden halt by the time he graduated from high school.

The truth of the matter is, teenage Dash Baxter was an asshole, a bully and an idiot who could have had that shiny football scholarship and gone to the great out of state universities. If, that is, he had kept above his grade point average.

Teenage Dash Baxter might have had the adoring fan base and the hot girlfriend. But he also had an entire portion of the student body terrified they might be the next victim of his wrath. And Paulina and he may have dated on and off throughout their four years but there had always been a few glaring issues between the two of them that made them realize it wouldn't work in the long run.

One of them being the rampant rumors he and Paulina were sexually active early on in their relationship.

Of course, him and Paulina talking their relationship up didn't help much.

But truth is, Paulina and her family are catholic, she's saving herself for marriage. And Dash was terrified of having sex.

Or, well…any intimate contact in general.

Which brings him back to the present.

There was a knock at the door that caused him to jump. The large man glanced at the clock to check the time and it was just around the time he said he would get off work. Whatever he did as work, Dash never thought to ask.

Checking once more that he looked pleasantly rumpled in his brand new pajama pants and red shirt with a Christmas motif, Dash opened the door. Just like all the other time the two had been together the last six months, the once high school jock could hardly believe his life had lead him in the direction it had.

"Hey." He squeaked at lot less manly and deep than he was going for. Bright blue eyes twinkled in that charming way as a smile split the other young man's' lips.

" 'Hey' yourself, I hope I haven't missed the start of the Halmark marathon." Danny pondered as Dash moved aside to let him in. He watched as the shorter. Black haired man walked deeper into the relatively small dorm room and to the cost Dash had spent two hours cleaning that day because his eating habits were disgusting. His couch was disgusting, and he is 100% serious about having used an entire bottle of ferbreeze on it.

The young man closed and locked the door and turned to join Danny on the couch as his fingers played aimlessly with one another. Butterflies danced in his stomach. Looking at the pale skinned young man settling on his couch. Danny was a roguishly handsome man of twenty-one, dark hair and icey blue eyes that held a boyish charm in the way they twinkled. He didn't look much different honestly from when he was in high school, if maybe more filled out and less twig skinny. He has scars across his body that Dash thought were both devastatingly sexy and worrisome. The other had always assured none were scars Dash had given him for his nasty bullying habits, but the blond still wondered. The guilt use to eat him up alive when this thing between them first started to develop.

But now here they were, six months later and spending the holidays in his dorm. A movie date with just the two of them. Alone.

Don't people start expecting things by this time?

Dash felt queasy just thinking about it. I mean, he fell head over heels for the man he once tormented daily, but he doesn't know how he feels about sexualizing the relationship other than: He didn't really want Danny to touch his dick. And he didn't really want to touch Danny's.

But that wasn't normal. Not that this relationship was normal either, but baby steps. One odd thing at a time please.

Danny looked up at him with his own wobbly, nervous smile.

"Uh, you gonna sit down Dash?" he asked, breaking the standing man from his spiraling thoughts. Dash shook his head to get rid of all thoughts that lingered and joined his boyfriend on the couch for movies and cuddles.

* * *

It was half past eleven and Dash Baxter's body was on fire.

He and Danny had forgone the movies a little while ago for the feel of each other's lips. Danny, was a far more experienced kisser than one would have imagined back in high school. He had, after all, dated his goth friend for the last two years of it. And Dash and Paulina felt more awkward than anything trying to kiss each other. Dash with his aversion to intimacy, and Paulina confused if such act would look down at her poorly in the eyes of her grandmother, a very pious woman that the cheerleader adored.

Their tongues swirled together in a lackadaisical dance. Danny never rushed in his affections and Dash was relieved he was not expected to be the one to lead. Their relationship was built on a lot of times like this. Where affections came at a sedate pace and forewarned.

But tonight was different, the jock picked up as his body tingled and burned where he ran his hands under Danny's shirt to make him moan into his mouth. Danny himself had slid onto Dash's lap and ran his own hands across bare arms with feather light touches as if wanting to make sure it was ok. And it was, oh man was it ok.

Dash had never felt quiet to willing to have another's hands on him, never felt the stirring in his lower abdomen or tightening of his pants as they felt and grasped at each other and let their tongues taste each others skin.

It was the first time Dash hadn't felt completely revolted as Danny unconsciously moved his hips in a new and breath taking way that ground their erections together and caused Dash to gasp and moan his partners name. They asked to do it again, and god yes, please! Do it again!

Preferable without Danny's jeans or his pajama's.

And apparently, he had said as such out loud, Danny laughed and wrapped his arms around Dash's neck in a tight hug, he kissed his cheek and neck. Dash's own arms came around the thinner mans' waist and he buried his head in the crook of his neck with a bright blush.

They were flush against each other like that for what felt hours. It felt good. Their breaths warmed their necks, their hands set skin on fire. Dash concentrated on the feeling of two erections smooshed together in a painful sort of pleasure.

Dash hadn't thought he would ever be able to understand what others saw in the act of sex. But sitting here, on his couch with Danny wrapped around him and warmth seeping into him from his ears to the tips of his toes. To wanting to find out how it feels to watch Danny grip his cock in those long fingers of his and bring him to his end, and then to do the same for him…

Dash slid his hand down Danny's back, they arched into him as he brought his hand down lower, lower until they could dip into the others jeans and wriggle his fingers into the elastic band of his underwear.

"Oh my god, you are going to give me a heart attack." Danny muttered to him, looking down through lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I don't want to make you do things you told me you don't like….but fuck, I want you to touch my ass."

"I'm will to go a little farther." Dash breathed heavily, his nails scrapped the skin they could get to with them stuck in Danny's pants. The dark haired man jolted, practically melting as he pushed his ass more into the blonds' hands.

Blue eyes glazed over the longer they sat there until Danny came to a decision.

"Lemme touch you too then, ok?"

There was an agreement and pants were lost to both parties involved.

Before Dash could reach for the supple flesh Danny had on display for him, the light of the television casting white and blue lights on the edges of his silhouette, Danny turned around and grabbed his hands. And while Danny's blissful blue eyes held his attention, their was no denying his flushed erection was getting an eyeful either. Because there it was, front and center, another dudes dick. And it was getting hard for him.

Danny lifted Dash to his feet and left him around the couch.

Dash gave Danny a confused look until he was pushed down, only to wind up flopping down onto his mattress with a sharp squeak.

Danny loses his shirt before climbing on top of him. Dash's voice all but disappears at the wide expanse of pale flesh before him as Danny's back faces him. There are lines of scars that do nothing more than add texture and allure as he runs calloused hands down his lovers back. He watches as his back dips into another arc, his hands follow the dip in the small of his back.

Danny shutters and he feels it in his hands and on his chest where he set himself, legs spread on either side of him. Dash can feel the dripping pre cum of Danny cock.

With the baggy pants the Fenton was seen typically wearing, one would assume Danny had a flat guy but.

This assumption would be sorely wrong.

Danny's ass, to Dash's new found pleasure, is round and plump. And when he takes a handful of the meaty rear end as squeezes, the owner hums in enjoyment, grinding himself into the man below him as he leans down…down…

Dash nearly chokes on air when Danny is practically lane out completely on top of him and a wet warmed surrounds his shaft he nearly busts a nut right then.

He feels it and moans Danny's name as the others tongue runs the length, sucks the tip and lets go with a dirty pop.

"Still alive down there?" he jokes, Dash can feel them shake with laughter.

"That was the single most greatest thing my dick has ever experienced. Do that again…please."

"Sure, sure, I'll even swallow."

"Stop being an ass about it."

"Says the one with his hands on mine." He laughs again before his mouth is on him again and they both break new grounds in their relationship together.

* * *

 **So...in other news, updates will be hard to come by for a while. I'm going to (hopefully) be moving out of my dads home by late February and into a nice appartment with a good friend of mine. My work hours have increased as well.**


	25. Crossover

**A reader on AO3 requested this prompt**

" **Danny storms out of the school during prom night after catching his date kissing another guy behind the bleachers."**

 **And ok…so it's not exactly a guy, but his date still winds up kissing someone.**

 **Hope this meets your liking, Dm4487! Sorry for the lateness**

* * *

 **Summary:** _Danny leaves prom night, before the dance was over, a little miffed because his date decides to have a sexual awakening behind the bleachers….with another girl. But he isn't angry about that, no, he just would have liked a little warning first._

* * *

 **Crossover**

The doors to the dance hall slam open and allowed a blast of cool air to buffer the teenage boy in the face. His black hair is momentarily displaced, flipping up to reveal annoyed blue eyes. He mutters something under his breath and looks out into the parking lot where cars were parked, none of which would be his sisters as he could just turn himself ghostly and fly home.

But Danny didn't feel like going ghost to fly home, and probably order a large pizza for himself after the night he's had.

So, the boy makes it for the sidewalk to start the arduous trip back to the inner city where his home was located….a whole hour from the dance hall his high school's prom is currently taking place in. Ugh.

But he needed time to clear his head and get over himself. And eventually find it in himself to forgive his date for the passionate make out she was currently having with Paulina in one shady corner of the dance room.

Don't get Danny wrong. He is 100% ok with people dating the same gender, or friends having sudden sexual epiphanies for their arch nemesis in the midst of a sexual tension filled cat fight. He's been there, done that, and had a talk with Jazz about it. So yeah, he could relate to Sam getting in Paulina's face to hiss about something, only to be one of two witnesses to see something in Paulina snap and shove his best friend against the nearest wall to kiss the angry out of her (said other person being Star).

Just….you know…Did it have to happen in the middle of their prom when Sam promised to be _his_ date. It wasn't like Sam was his fist choice either, but the person he wanted to kind or bring didn't feel he was ready to out himself in front of all their peers. And Danny understood more than anything how his special someone must being feeling…

Because he hadn't exactly come out just yet either. And neither of their friends knew they were dating. He— _They_ were scared. It is a scary thing coming out to the people you love, there's no telling how they would take it. Especially with their past.

Reguardless, Danny didn't want to stand there with two drinks and a slack jaw like Star had been, so he got the hell out of dodge.

And that's where Danny was now, stalking down the street, after nine pm with nothing but his thoughts and his rented suit. The Ghost Boy pulled loose his little bow tie and stuffed it in his pocket before proceeding to roll up his sleeves too.

He grumbled to himself as he turned towards the street that would lead to home, which, living in the inner city probably made it a bit unsafe at night. But what the hell, he could dish out more than whatever some weirdo with a knife could. He is Danny Phantom after all.

"Why can't I go to a dance without some kind of drama happening?" Danny muttered under his breath. Was that really too much to ask for?

Freshman year, Dora crashes it and her amulet turned not only Paulina, but Sam into a dragon.

Sophomore year, Ember was the DJ and she hypnotized everyone… _again_.

Junior year, he and Sam broke up…

And now senior year…his date is found kissing another girl.

Danny shook his head with an aggrieved sound before he perks up.

"Oh, that's right. He'd probably want to know Paulina bats for the other team now." He hummed, pulling out his phone from a back pocket. But not two seconds after inputting his password does the dark haired boy begin to cross an alley, unlit by the street lamps that replaced the old ones after a ghost attack last week. Unaware of the looming figure much taller than him just hidden enough that a face could not be seen, Danny kept his eyes on his cell phone screen.

And then a hard grip was on his upper arm.

Danny gasped out in surprise at being taken unaware and dragged easily into the alley, away from the light of the lamps. The boy yelped as his back made contact with the brick wall behind him now. He turned his head up to glare into the eyes of the one to drag him away, only to stop what would have been an annoyed rant. Danny's mouth was left slightly parted, but his tense shoulders refused to drop, old paranoid habits were hard to break in a hero light him.

"You…what the hell." He breathed. Danny's head leaned back into the wall. He stared up into shadowed eyes that looked down at him, Danny could have thought him a ghost were it not for the warmth the arms on either side of his head provided.

"What are you doing here Dash?" he asked. "This isn't exactly close to your house."

The figure shrugged, leaning away from the shorter teenager to give them space.

"Just got off work, thought I'd see if you were done with that stupid dance."

"Hmm, yeah, 'bout that…" Danny started as he straightened up, he could feel Dash's eyes watch as he brushed dirt from the fitted black vest he wore.

"You look good." Dash muttered off handedly.

Looking up with a surprised look, the ghost boy quirked his lips up in a crooked smile.

"Of course I do, I look amazing in a suit." Danny snarked before turning around to walk out the alley. He missed the way Dash's dark blue eyes roamed down his slim form and stayed just a little longer on his butt and the way his slacks fit tastefully tight around his narrow hips.

"….really good…" Dash murmured, following the shorter teenager into the illuminated streets.

"Dash?" Danny questioned, not hearing what the other boy had said. The blond turned his vision from the sight of Danny's ass in his slacks to see him eyeing over his shoulder questioningly. He waved his arm without comment and walked up to his side to drape a muscular arm around the other. He pulled Danny closer, their hips bumping.

Danny was always a few degree cooler than natural, but Dash was built to feel like a furnace and was fine with it. The feel of Danny's slighter frame snugly against him brought butterflies to his stomach.

"What's up?" Danny asked, confused at the sudden affection. Dash, from the beginning of this thing they were in had never been one to be overtly affectionate. Feeling another man's body against the other was new to the both of them and Dash was still Dash. Blockheaded and stubborn; still found his attraction to Danny hard to deal with sometimes.

Honestly neither have been comfortable enough to be so close without verbally asking to try it.

"I uh…I wanted to make it up for not wanting to go to prom…y'know, with you." Dash ran his free hand through his wind ruffled hair, awkward and just a tad unsure of himself. He looked off to the side, over Danny's head.

Danny was silent for a time, that crooked smile straightened out, content and pleased. He brought a hand to the one gripping his waist and felt his heart pick up speed. Dash's touch was like fire, his hand burning pleasantly at his side. His ice core thrummed in a way he didn't know how to explain; louder than he'd ever heard it. Mixed with the steady sped of his nervous heart the halfa wondered if the fully alive human could hear them, their cacophony a strange, yet pleasant sound in his ears.

"I told you. It's ok, we both are still figuring ourselves out, we don't got to tell the world. I know I don't want to quite yet." Danny murmured, leaning his head against Dash's upper arm, because he was still too short to reach his shoulder.

"Yeah but—"

"Dash, wanna go watch some movies at my place?"

Dash bit back what he was going to say as he looked down at his boyfriend, jaw slack and eyes unsure.

They had never gone to each other's house before.

Seeing the shock in the blonds' eyes at Danny's invite, the ghost boy smiled wider. He glanced back into the darkness of the alley. He recognized the one Dash had pulled him into.

In fact, funny enough, the way Dash had pulled him into it reminded him of the moment the two of them realized a lot of things about each other. Though it didn't exactly start out very…well…

* * *

 _It had been an odd and uncomfortable few weeks at school. Sure Danny was super thrilled at first when Dash started leaving him more or less alone. With not having to deal with daily bully activities like getting shoved into the girls' restroom or tripped up in the halls Danny had been able to avoid any unnecessary bruises and been able to make better time to class._

 _However, what he got in return, Danny didn't think much better._

 _Dash stared at him._

 _Dash stared at him a lot. Danny could feel his hard gaze on his back during the classes he had with the football player, could feel it when he was in line in the cafeteria, and most creepily, in the boys locker room where he refuses to get dressed in front of the other students most days._

 _Danny eventually just dressed in the locker room showers to avoid the feeling of Dash's gaze when he was having a good week were there were no injuries or nasty bruises visible from a ghost fight. It was starting to freak him out if he was honest._

 _Once, Danny had caught Dash's eye as he was removing his sweaty gym shirt because he actually did something during P.E. and well…The look in Dash's eye as the taller teen swallowed and became flustered and angry all at once before turning away had Danny's ears red until the end of school._

 _Now Danny avoided running into Dash as if he were a lepper._

 _Until now, that is._

 _Danny had been walking home late from school, doing some extra credit with Mr. Lancer to bring his grades up before exam week. Mr. Lancer had offered him a ride home, but Danny declined, he felt like walking and had to return a game to Mikey on the way anyways. Just a little more than halfway home, Danny was walking by an alley when he was forcefully grabbed from behind with a yelp and dragged into the darkness. His head hit the hard brick and large fingers dug into the skin of his arms. It would probably leave bruises._

 _A body much bigger than his boxed him in on all sides and Danny nearly shoved them off before a hand that held on of his arms released him, only to pull his head back by his hair painfully. Danny hissed and glared up at the figure that pulled him aside. The cold dread that washed the color from his face made him forget about the pain in his scalp as he looked into the confused, frustrated blue eyes of Dash Baxter._

 _The blond boy glared down at him, his fist pulling tighter at his hair and Danny grunted in pain._

" _Dash, what the hell, let me go!"_

" _Where have you been going?" he demanded._

" _What the hell are you talking about?"Danny demanded right back._

" _You're not—I see you in class, but the second the bell rings you're gone, you don't eat in the cafeteria anymore, you're never in the locker rooms, or showers! You're nowhere and it pisses me off that I can't see you anywhere!" Dash babbled. The fist in Danny's black hair losing its grip, then retightening. Dash took an unthinking step forwards in his babbling, their bodies brushed against each other and it made Danny heart race. A cold sweat started at his neck as he tried to step away from the rambling teenager._

 _A feeling Danny hadn't felt towards another human in a long time ran down his spine as he looked at Dash with wide eyes. But he shoved it away with righteous anger._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know you were my keeper Dash—I'm pretty sure it's none of your damn business where I am and what I do!"_

 _Their eyes glared into each others, Danny watched as Dash's gaze wavered before his adam's apple bobbed in a thick swallow._

" _T-The fuck it isn't my business you…you bastard." His voice pitched higher, and the look that crossed Dash's face seemed to make it seem he didn't mean the curse. It only seemed to fuel the jocks strange anger towards him though as he slammed Danny against the wall. The shorter teenager flinched at the suddenness of the impact._

 _At least there wasn't a hand pulling his hair anymore._

 _But now, both Dash's hands where gripping his arms again. It was painful in a sense that it was unfamiliar to Danny. He was use to the pain of ghost fights, being slammed into things at a break neck speed and of high powered spectral energy beams._

 _But this was starting to freak Danny out. He didn't understamd Dash's problem with him right now. He didn't understand the pain in his head or arms, or the way Dash growled low under his breath._

 _Danny wasn't typically afraid of the unknown. The unknown usually peaked his curiousity and interest. He liked to poke and prod at unknowns to figure them out._

 _But Danny didn't think he wanted to poke or prod at this unknown._

 _He wanted Dash to back off, to give him space._

" _Dash, get off me dude, you're starting to freak me out." Danny cursed at the waver in his voice. His arms were starting to shake as he lifted them to shove the other off. However, Dash was apparently Superman today and yanked him away by his wrists._

 _Hand over his head and muscled body pressing up against him made Danny's cold sweat spread to bead at his forehead. Bright blue eyes were wide and staring up at Dash's dark ones. Confused and nervous and so very unsure if it was okay to just turn intangible and just run away from whatever this is._

" _Where the fuck have you been Fenton." Dash growled, his face low and close in his ear. So close the black haired teenager could feel the jocks breath fan across his ear. The growl resonated with his very being and caused a cold shiver of fear Dash must have felt. The grip on his wrists was bruising._

 _There was something in Dash's eyes that reminded him of that time he caught the blond staring at him in the locker room as he undressed._

" _I-I was avoiding you, ok!? You—Stop staring at me, it's giving me that creeps damn it!" The halfa squeaked. He turned his head away from the uncomfortably close one of Dash Baxter._

 _He looked out into the streets, wanting desperately to run out there and fly home. This was too much, what even was this?_

" _Stop running away from me."_

" _What—" Danny turned back, confused, only to be met by a crash of lips against his that forces his head into the brick wall, again._

 _Danny squeaked, unsure of any other noise that could be made as his mind crash and burned._

 _Dash Baxter was kissing him._

 _Dash Baxter was holding his hands above his head with one of his over sized hands that felt like fire against him and kissing and biting and Danny couldn't breathe. There was fire all around him as his legs buckled. Yet he didn't fall, that fire was Dash's body, pressed so close it was hard to take a breath. It held him up and all Danny could do was stare wide eyed and unblinking as a hand forced his mouth open so Dash could stick his tongue inside._

 _Danny tensed, he didn't know what to do. What does one do when someone you dislike does something you did not consent to? Sam was always big on consent issues, they talked in length about their limits when they were dating. To understand what they were comfortable with. Dash's free hand ran down Danny's side roughly._

 _This. Danny was not comfortable with this. He didn't like this, or understand it and he didn't want it._

 _That hand that was groping at him, turned to his backside to pull their lower regions closer together with force. Something hard pressed against his abdomen then, and his wide eyes narrowed. A toxic green glow illuminated the darkness around his face and he found his strength. The air cooled drastically around the duo before Danny ripped his wrists free from Dash's grip._

 _Danny punched Dash in the face._

* * *

Shit happened and then they talked—argued—whatever. It wasn't quite a hallmark worthy confession of love. Just a lot of confused rambling Danny had to make sense of to realize Dash was hopelessly attracted to him and didn't know how to handle it maturely.

They were mostly out of that stage now. They can accept their attraction to each other.

At least in private.

Danny snuck Dash in through his bedroom window with a little assistance from his ghost powers. The bigger of the two sat awkwardly on his bed as he dug around his messy room for his laptop.

They found themselves in Danny's bed, Dash sitting up against the head board, with Danny sitting between his legs and the laptop on his lap as he logged into Netflix.

Dash laid his chin on top one shoulder, his hands on Danny's waist. Danny could feel the digits twitch unsure of what to do with themselves.

"It's ok." He mumbled. The wide shoulders behind him relaxed and Dash's arms came around to hold him closer against him.

Their faces sported a flush and Danny felt Dash hide his face in the crook of his neck through the reflection of them on the laptop screen.

"So, what do you feel like watching?" he murmured, he didn't want to wake up his sister in the room next door.

"Something that can make me forget how fucking awkward I am." Dash pleaded against him. Danny bit his lip at the feeling of Dash's hot breath against his neck, his lips brushed his skin in a wholly pleasant way that made Danny swallow hard. He opted to nod his head instead of verbally agree for fear his voice might give out when Dash's tongue slipped out to dart across his lips and mistakenly, across Danny's skin as well.

Danny jolted under the blond and Dash tensed again.

"Ss-Something with explosions then." Danny cleared his throat when his voiced pitched up higher. He clicked on the first action movie he vaguely saw listed in the new arrivals list.

As the opening scene to the movie started, Dash relaxed once more and tightened his grip on Danny's waist.

The two watched the movie play on screen without much thought, both honestly too consumed by the feeling of the other against them in such an unfamiliar, yet intimate way. It was not unwelcomed. The more and more the two teenagers got comfortable with contact after that first disastrous night where Dash assaulted him the easier it was becoming to ask or initiate something.

Dash was taking to learning their limits well as the distances between them shortened everyday.

At some point in the movie Danny was getting sore and needed to wriggle around to crack his back. Arching into the figure behind him to feel the pops along his spine left his neck open and a groan to leave his lips. The lithe teens' arms stretched out on either side of Dash's head.

The bulkier teenager looked on with keen interest as Danny stretch over him, the laptop slid off his lap.

The nice clothes Danny had worn to prom were still on. Dash slid a hand up his boyfriends abdomen to finger the edges of the nice vest.

"You wanna get more comfortable?" he mumbled. He felt Danny's arms rest on his shoulders and a tickling of the hairs on the back of his neck as Danny's hand played in his hair. He turned his gaze away from the vest to Danny's curious blue gaze.

"You wanna undress me?" he whispered. Heat spread across the bridge of Dash's crocked nose. He broke it once during a football game, when Amity had won at an away game…The home team quarterback was not pleased apparently.

The tan jock hid his face in the crook of Danny's neck again and groaned. The arms around Danny tightened.

"It's ok, I'll let you."

"…Shit…" was Dash's muttered response through his hiding place. His hands fisted in Danny's nice button up; the slighter boy was almost convinced his boyfriend would tear it off. But he didn't, instead, they relaxed their hands as Dash's face shifted on Danny's shoulder again to peek over him to watch large hands trail up Danny's stomach in a ways that made the hero's stomach flutter.

Up, up, went Dash's hands. The teenagers watched with quiet attention as Dash brought his hands to the top of the vest and popped the first shiny black button.

Danny bit his lip, and more buttons were released from their clasps.

* * *

Danny arched into Dash's touch on his bare chest, cheeks flushing as the heat dragged slowly down his arms to slid his shirt off completely. The movie on his laptop forgotten about and still playing its finale.

The shirt was tugged away and dropped to the floor; the hero leaned back into his muscular boyfriend, inviting his touch once again. Danny's hands went up to brush the sides of Dash's face shyly. A near silent groan came past his lips as those large, warm hands palmed his chest.

They caught each other's eye, shinning with something.

Danny's breath caught when those hands that made his very core thrum found his hips, then his upper thigh. Even though he still had his pants on still, Danny sighed, bending his legs up and spreading them instinctually.

Behind him, Dash's breath shuttered to a halt.

They both watched Dash's hands with keen interest as he raked his finger tips down and slowly to Danny's inner thigh. A tan thumb brushed the crease where his leg met his groin. There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, unsure where to take this. It felt so good to Danny, he nearly groaned in agony when that stupid hand hadn't passed the threshold and cupped him. It had to be just as agonizing to Dash too, Danny could feel his growing pleasure where his lower back pressed against him.

Swallowing, Danny made his move and laid a hand over Dash's. He gripped the hand and Dash let out a strangled sort of noise.

And then Danny lifted his hand, and set it promptly between his legs and shivered.

Dash needed no other invitation.

* * *

Not even an hour later, the boys lay in a heap on Danny's bed, their underwear riding low on their hips and brow drying with sweat.

They didn't really know how men had sex with each other, they threw that idea out the window. But they had found themselves touching and rubbing and—anything to make the other feel good.

Danny looked at the passed out lump that had his arms wrapped around Danny as if he were a teddy bear. Dash was actually quite the cuddler apparently. He had hardly let Danny away from his body when the blond had ground the heel of his hand against the dark haired teenagers' arousal.

The ghost boys cheeks began to pink again, thinking of the feeling of Dash's hand wrapped around him until he came undone. Danny couldn't remember the last time he had really let himself be unwound like that, too busy as he was with graduating and his ghost duties.

Danny started just then, at his thoughts of graduating his mind reminded him of the disaster than was prom. Danny shot up, Dash's arm tightening around him in annoyance even as Danny proceeded to smack the shirtless blond with a hand.

"Dash, Dash, shit—don't fall asleep, you will never believe what Sam and Paulina did in front of Star and me!"

* * *

 **So, on a vaguely related note about Danny's mention of being pushed into the girls restroom, back in middle school I was once pushed into the boys restroom by a guy I disliked. I didn't see anything, but I couldn't stop blushing until I was in the classroom we were walking to.**

 **On another note, this is the final US request!**


End file.
